Alive and Connor
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Carla rushes to Liam from her own hen party. Upon discovering that Maria hasn't called him with the happy news regarding her pregnancy will Carla be able to run away with Liam as planned and keep the pregnancy quiet so he doesn't choose his family over her.
1. Chapter 1

Carla stared at her reflection in the mirror just behind her she could see the reflection of her best friend Leanne. Both women stayed silent, Leanne partly in shock and speechless about Carla's declaration and Carla shocked at herself for revealing her biggest secret. She had desperately needed to confide in someone about the _'affair' _with Liam, after all she was due to marry Tony.

That morning when Carla had been preparing for her small gathering of a hen night with her best friend and sisters-in-law she had not expected to want to talk this through. Carla took a deep breath and promised herself she would push Liam out of her mind, just pretend to love Tony and eventually all feelings and thoughts of him would fade.

Moments ago the four of them, Carla, Leanne, Michelle and Maria had been sat around a table at the swankiest restaurant in Manchester having a laugh and then it had all kicked off because of Carla and her stupid feelings for Liam. She had to admit she was kidding herself if she thought she could actually hide this but for Maria and Michelle's sake she had too.

The silence had lasted too long, so long in fact it had become uncomfortable. Carla pulled her make up from her bag and began to touch up her foundation and re-apply eyeliner where she had had to wipe away the remains of that she had smudged. Carla pouted and took a deep breath as she slipped the mascara back into her purse and turned to face Leanne. She had been trying her best with short sharp answers to respond truthfully to Leanne's questions regarding Liam but she wanted to lie, tell her it was nothing. But looking at Leanne's sympathetic expression she knew she needed her friend's advice now more than ever.

Talking things through really helped and Leanne was right, yes if she married Tony she would want for nothing but if she ran away with Liam she would be happy and that was all that mattered. Taking another deep breath Carla smiled back at a supportive Leanne and then turned to collect her purse from the side. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect; it was time to go and get the man she loved. Turning again she looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Showtime"

Both lady's left the toilets to fetch Carla a cab, telling the waiter it was urgent they watched as he rushed away to aid his customers. Together the friends stood and watched as Michelle and Maria chatted away over the table filled with empty champagne glasses and looked so happy. Guilt hit Carla like a big red bus, could she really be so selfish as to hurt Maria? Luckily Leanne was there to be her rock, to support her and convince her she was doing the right thing and that Liam was her destiny.

Carla disappeared asking Leanne to cover for her whilst she waited outside for her cab. She couldn't bare to be in there with Maria, the more she looked at her and Michelle the more the guilt started to slip back. Having clasped hands with Leanne to thank her and say goodbye she slipped just outside the front door into the cold October night air.

Michelle and Maria made their way back to the table laughing, giggling and happy where a worried looking Leanne sat alone. Before Michelle had chance to quiz Leanne, Carla came storming back in from outside stating to the waiter that someone had just taken her cab.

"_Carla Connor, you're not asking the waiter for his number on yer hen night?" _said Maria comically.

"_Is she sexually harassing you Joseph!" _Michelle joked before turning to Maria and with out thinking blurted _"Joseph, that's a lovely name"_ Her face dropped instantly when she realised what she had done. Maria hadn't wanted to announce this just yet and there Michelle had dropped her right in it. Leanne just looked confused, Carla however was shocked and trying desperately to process what she had just heard. A Baby, it was a disaster!

Carla didn't need to hear that, Leanne had just spent the best part of half an hour convincing her she was doing the right thing and although she wasn't one hundred percent sure herself she knew what she wanted and that was Liam. But know he was to be a father, it wouldn't just be Maria they'd hurt and leave behind and then what if Liam wanted to stay, a baby can really change things!

Carla now found herself in doubt, but Maria's happy news had only upset her. Maybe she should just stay, enjoy her hen night, tell Liam it's over and marry Tony after all. Leanne looked at Carla and knew that she was unravelling, letting the doubt play on her mind. Quickly taking her friend by the arm she lead her to the bar and looked her square in the eye.

"_This is not going to change a thing" _Leanne explained simply, knowing it was what her friend needed to hear and convince herself of.

"_Yeah you're right, just a sticking plaster, baby, in'it, won't put the marriage right, Liam will say it himself" _Carla replied blankly

"_Right come on" _ordered Leanne before leaving her seat with Carla following as she headed over to where Michelle and Maria stood getting champagne at the bar. Carla walked as quickly as she could passed them whilst Leanne provided cover and a distraction. Reaching the bottom of the stairs to the exit she didn't even turn and look back, she kept her focus on the task at hand, finding and running away with Liam.

Jumping in the back of the cab she sniffled and re-applied her make up as way of distraction so her thoughts wouldn't wander back to Maria and the baby. As the cab made its approach to the restaurant housing Tony's stag do Carla pulled her phone from her bag and quickly typed a message to Liam letting him know she was only seconds away. She was nervous, she wanted to do this but had begun having second thoughts, they needed to talk about this decide together if their plan was for the best.

Taking a deep breath Carla made herself scarce and grabbed the handle on the door to the restaurant. Before she could heave it open she found herself greeted by a member of staff and asked if they could be of assistance. She politely shook her head and stepped inside as they held the door open for her to enter.

Glancing around quickly she tried to spot Liam before someone else spotted her but there was no sign of him. She stepped further into the bar area and waited for him to appear. Carla felt nervous and just hoped Maria hadn't called him earlier after Michelle's discovery to tell him the _happy _news. Moments later he appeared a worried expression on his face and hurrying over to her he took her in his arms and held her tight. Closing her eyes she hugged him back, not wanting to ever let go.

"_I knew you'd come" _Liam whispered in Carla's ear.

She pulled away instantly realising he had obviously not heard from Maria. Now she had a decision to make, did she tell him and see if he still felt the same or did she keep the secret and hope he never found out? Carla took Liam's hand and led him over to the seating area in a dark corner. He took a seat opposite her and reached out for her hands whilst giving her a loving smile. She pulled away from him again and his brow furrowed her actions were confusing, was something wrong?

"_Liam, we need to talk" _


	2. Chapter 2

Liam looked dumbfounded, what was there to talk about. He'd asked Carla to run away with him and here she was. For a minute he felt sick suddenly realising what might be about to happen, he couldn't let her speak first, he knew it was bad news.

"_You're here Carla, there is nothing to talk about, lets just go" _said Liam in a rushed and nervous tone hoping he could just persuade Carla everything was ok.

"_No, Liam please listen it might change your mind" _Carla insisted.

Liam's hopeful smile dropped from his lips, what could possibly change his mind about running away with the women he loved. He felt his throat dry and a lump form as he waited nervously for Carla to continue but she just sat and stared back obviously awaiting some sort of reaction from him.

"_Go on" _Liam pressed in a chocked tone.

"_It's Maria" _Carla began, thinking Liam would jump up in panic at the mention of her name. Assume something bad had happened and race off leaving her alone.

"_I don't care"_ Liam answered coldly, shuffling forward in his seat to reach again for Carla who had bowed her head. She now felt guiltier than ever, he should care, Maria was his wife. Taking her hands he held them tightly even though she tried to pull away. _"I want you Carla, I've always wanted you" _

Carla was speechless, if only he knew about the baby, he would change his mind she knew he would. It was a baby and after they'd lost their first so tragically surely he would want to support Maria now. She took another deep breath whilst trying to make a last minute decision. Really Maria should be the one to tell him it wasn't her place.

"_Speak to Maria, please Liam" _Carla begged. He needed to make this decision alone, for once she would have to take a step back and wait.

Liam's eyes began to pool with tears, he was confused, why was Carla doing this, they needed to be together. He couldn't answer her, instead he just stared into her beautiful dark eyes and shook his head. Carla nodded she knew although they were silent she was right and she knew Liam knew this too. Liam knew Carla better than anyone, she was cold, selfish and ruthless and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. She wanted him, so why now was Maria so important, up until now she'd just been the stupid little tart of a hairdresser that Carla despised.

Liam fumbled in his pocket and produced his mobile. Nodding at Carla he dialled a number. Carla could hear the faint ringing of the other phone but no answer as of yet, and then it cut out to a voice that appeared to be pre-recorded. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Liam disconnected the call by forcefully pushing the little red phone key.

"_See, no answer, no emergency" _Liam stated cockily. He stood up and reached down for Carla's hand.

"_Come on" _

"_No Liam, sit down" _Carla ordered. It wasn't right for them to run away and leave Maria in her condition. Well not if it was Carla's decision only. If Liam made that call then fine, she could live with that, and at least it wouldn't be entirely her fault.

Liam did as he was told but did not let go of Carla's hand. She could tell he was wound up, Liam never was the sort to enjoy fun and games, the run around and all that. He liked to know where he stood. Carla took a deep breath and finally decided that as much as she didn't want to have to do this she had no choice.

"_It's Maria ok, we can't just leave her because…" _Carla started but couldn't continue. She tried to think of the best way she could explain why she knew and he didn't. Unfortunately she never got the chance, her little talk with Liam found itself interrupted by someone she had been dreading seeing.

"_Carla!" _exclaimed Tony's broad Scottish accent. _"To what do I owe this pleasure my darling?" _he continued in a quizzical tone bending down a planting a small peck on her cheek. All night Tony had been keeping a suspicious eye on Liam, he knew the young man was in cahoots with his wife to be and here they were. He stared down at the pair's intertwined fingers and his eyes began to bulge. Carla was first to pull away, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor below as she answered her fiancé.

"_Maria needed Liam" _she stated quickly, hoping it would prompt Liam to get up and say he had to leave thanking Carla for letting him know.

"_Is that so"_ stated Tony, unconvinced by Carla's lies. _"Shouldn't you get going then?" _he asked Liam rudely.

"_Err yeah, guess I …" _stuttered Liam letting his sentence trail off as he stood up.

"_I'll go with him, Michelle will be expecting me back" _offered Carla, wanting to be out of this uncomfortable situation and continue her much needed talk with Liam. Tony stayed silent for just a moment and then began to walk away.

Carla couldn't have got up any quicker, she raced to Liam's side and linked arms with him, pretending to continue their important discussion in regards Maria. They kept their backs to Tony as they began to walk away. Carla's heart was racing fast, something about Tony's reaction to this didn't seem right but he hadn't made any threats and maybe it was just wedding nerves. After all he'd been behaving suspiciously now for a few weeks.

Liam and Carla had almost reached the door when Tony called out. _"Oh Liam…" _He paused for dramatic effect. The pair turned in unison to stare back at the Scotsman Carla was trying to convince herself she loved. He stood tall just passed where they had sat and not yards from the restaurant entrance. He was smiling, but something about that look sent chills through Carla. She knew Tony well enough now to know that expression meant all was not well. She swallowed hard as they nervously waited for what he had to say.

"_Don't go running away with my gorgeous bride now!" _he said in a joking manner and smiled before giving a chuckle.

"_No worries there mate!" _joked Liam in return with a sarcastic laugh he always used when someone tried to speak seriously regarding his feelings and time spent with Carla.

"_Good!" _exclaimed Tony in a lighter, happy toned voice before he stared directly at Carla.

"_See you later Carla!" _he sated in an amused tone that Carla took for a threat before exiting back to his party of stags so they could continue their night.

Carla let out a deep breath and without waiting for Liam made a speedy exit from the bar. She was breathing hard and fast as she began to panic, she was sure Tony knew something was going on. Why else would he have said what he did to Liam? She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and waited for Liam to appear beside her. All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she relaxed a little.

"_That was close Liam, too close, come on lets go" _She stated before turning hoping to see Liam's smiling face looking down at her. Nothing could've prepared her for what she was about to see though. She froze staring into his wide eyes.

"_Is that so Carla?" _stated the broad Scottish accent of her fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony squeezed her shoulders tight as Carla stood looking petrified. How could she have been so stupid as to not check it was Liam stood at her side? Her lips parted ever so slightly as she thought of the best way to explain. Tony's eyes were boring into hers with a glazed and expectant expression, she had to explain herself and quickly. She needed to think of an explanation that would be believable and satisfy her fiancé's curious mind.

"_Err yeah, we, urm it's Maria, she has something important to tell Liam" _Carla stuttered.

A smile tugged at the corner's of Tony's mouth as he looked down into Carla's teary green eyes.

"_Oh?" _he stated waiting for further explanation. He wasn't convinced and really was quite interested in this sudden 'important news' of Maria's. _"So, what is it?" _he pressed glancing over his shoulder aware of a presence behind them.

Liam stood back watching the couple, Carla safely tucked beneath Tony's wing as he spoke to her. He could feel his blood boiling he longed to be that man with his arm around her. He had come close many a time but had not quite managed to win his princess just yet. He saw Carla bow her head and turn to Tony so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

Carla pressed the side of her face into the cotton fabric on Tony's chest and closed her eyes as she settled against him. His hand stroked lightly over her soft, smooth raven locks as he comforted her awaiting the explanation. Part of him wanted her to slip up, let some truth out. All this bullshit excuse about Maria was all well and good but he wasn't convinced.

"_So what is it Carla?" _Tony pressed aware she was unaware of Liam standing within earshot. He hoped that whatever Carla had to say would be enough to drive Liam away for good. Flashing an evil smirk in Liam's direction he felt Carla let out a huge sigh

"_She's pregnant" _Carla explained in a voice just above a whisper.

Tony gave a chuckle and prised her away from his body holding her at arms length. Her long lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes to look up at him. _"Was that all?" _he asked in a joking manner. Carla nodded, relieved to have told someone, it was one less thing on her conscience but Liam still didn't know.

"_Preg-Pregnant" _stammered a confused Liam from the sidelines. Carla's head turned fiercely as she stared in the direction from which she heard his voice. How long had he been stood there? She knew obviously long enough for her to have put her foot in it. Carla looked round to Tony with wide eyes that begged for his help.

Smiling he kissed her forehead and pulled her close in a warm embrace. _"Congratulations Mate" _he stated to a shocked and confused Liam. _"Go on, find you're wife and celebrate" _ordered Tony in an amused tone. This was the best news ever, with a baby on the way Liam would have to step up to his responsibilities as a father and then he could leave his beautiful fiancé alone.

"_I should go" _stated Carla starting to feel suffocated by Tony's strong hugs and needing desperately to chase after Liam and explain. She felt terrible, how could she have been so stupid as to let it slip when she knew Liam could have been within earshot. Tony planted a firm kiss upon her soft pouted lips and then squeezed her hand as she slipped back and away from his touch. Carla looked around the street nervously hoping to see in which direction Liam had wandered.

"_See you later then Carla" _Tony yelled after her as she turned and made her way along the street in search of a cab to rush her back to the cobbles. She turned and smiled sweetly in his direction. He obviously suspected nothing she was in the clear. Now all she had to do was track down Liam and see if his news had altered his decision to run away.

Carla burst through the doors of The Rovers Return, attracting more attention than she had hoped. She had been hoping the girls had made their way back there for celebratory drinks after the restaurant but there was no sign of them. She felt her heart pounding and her mind racing as she went through all possible options of where they could be.

"_You okay Carla?" _said Peter noticing her darting eyes scanning the pub.

"_Err yeah, have you seen Leanne?" _she asked, some what distracted.

"_Thought she was out with you?" _Peter asked confused, and then suddenly realising something wasn't right he continued in a more serious tone. _ "No sorry the girls haven't been in"_

Carla didn't stop to thank him for his help. She turned and stormed out of the local and into the cold night air that swept across the cobbles. Where on earth could they be? Looking up and down the street it was deserted and carried a deathly silence. A shiver ran through her, if the girls weren't back here, where were they and where was Liam?

"_There she is!" _Michelle's voice suddenly shouted as she pointed to Carla stood in the middle of the road. _"Oi, Where have you been?"_ she shouted rudely across to her sister-in-law. Leanne and Maria appeared to be supporting and holding up a very drunk Michelle Connor as they approached the bride-to-be.

Leanne gave her friend a sympathetic smile she figured the fact that Carla was stood in the street that things hadn't gone exactly to plan with Liam. Maria smiled sweetly as Michelle continued to quiz Carla about her sudden disappearance. Every thing she said was followed with a light drunken giggle and Leanne trying to keep her quiet.

"_So come on then Car, spill, where ya been?" _demanded Michelle, stumbling forward and falling into Carla as the girls lost grip on her. Carla caught her before she knocked them both to the cold ground on which they stood. _"Have you been out being a naughty girl?" _she whispered teasingly into Carla's ear as she hugged her tight.

Carla couldn't answer her; she stood silent trying to ignore the remarks and questions drunken Michelle was making innocently. Maria hurried over trying to fuss over Michelle and help Carla with Michelle's limp body as she began to fade in and out of full consciousness. _"What she like ey?"_ joked Maria as she encouraged Michelle away from Carla and onto her own small frame.

Leanne moved to stand at Carla's side. She looked worried and Leanne was determined to help her friend. It hurt her to see Carla looking so lost, her friend was head strong and confident but where Liam was concerned that was not the case. She was a confused and scared child and again she need the support and guidance of her friend.

"_Have you seen Liam?" _Carla tried discreetly to ask Leanne. Leanne's face suddenly showed a confused expression and she parted her lips to answer and ask further questions. She unfortunately never got chance when Maria piped up.

"_Liam?" _she questioned doing what she did typically and fearing the worst. _"Carla did you say Liam? Why what has happened?"_ Maria screeched hysterically. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two women she called her friends and when neither answered she yelled. _"CARLA, TELL ME?"_

Carla found herself speechless, how could she explain why she'd blurted out Maria's news. Leanne wished she could help but having not known what had gone on she was unable to provide suitable cover for her friend. Carla took a deep breath, Maria wasn't going to stay patient for long. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could start a voice boomed from the other end of the street.

"Pregnant?" Called Liam from where he stood between the Cabin and Dev's.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle was first to break the silence in the street giving a chuckle as she addressed Carla. _"Oh Carla have you and Liam being having secret meetings in the beer garden again?" _she teased giving a small hiccup and clapping her hand to her mouth as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. She found it amusing but no one else shared her sense of humour. It just intensified the situation further.

Leanne was quick to rush over to aid Michelle as Maria violently pushed her away. She desperately wanted to know what Michelle had meant by _'Secret Meetings'_ and she was determined to find out. She approached Carla slowly and made sure to get as close up in her face as was possible. Through gritted teeth she asked, _"What is she going on about Carla?" _

Her tone was threatening but Carla wasn't scared of the sandy haired terrier of a hairdresser stood before her. She was taller than Maria, smarter and more sophisticated by far so she wasn't about to let the silly little tart intimidate her. _"Nothing" _snapped Carla in an angry 'don't mess with me love' tone.

"_Well it must be something Carla, Michelle wouldn't just make it up" _she snapped back in an equal tone. Michelle giggled from the sidelines and Leanne decided this was an appropriate time to take her back into the Rover's because things were looking as though they could turn nasty outside.

Michelle stumbled through the doorway and straight into Peter's arms as he was leaving. Leanne smiled at her husband as way of apology for Michelle's behaviour and together they placed her into a booth. _"Err Peter, you couldn't just watch her for a moment?" _Leanne asked in a more desperate tone than he cared to hear from his wife. He nodded in response, _"Sure, Lea is everything okay?" _

Leanne gave a tight lipped smile and nodded before hastily exiting the pub. She knew Peter would look after Michelle so now all she had to worry about was Carla. She came back out to the scene of Maria clawing away at Carla's face where she had pushed the factory boss down onto the cobbles. She felt disappointed as she noticed Liam standing frozen at the end of the street. Typical useless bloke she thought to herself as she hurried to pull Maria off of her Sister-in-law.

Maria fought back equally as hard against Leanne as she tried to rid herself of the women. _"Maria, please calm down" _screeched Leanne in her shrill tone. _"Think of the baby"_

"_The baby" _Maria scoffed. _"You mean like she did when she went to her 'secret meeting' with my husband tonight"_ Maria went to lash back out at Carla but Leanne held her firmly back. _"So come on Carla, tell me what are these 'secret meetings'?" _Maria pressed getting more and more emotional by the second.

"_Nothing" _Carla insisted as she began to lose patience with the child like act of her Sister-in-law. She turned to look up the street to Liam. _"Go on Leebugs, tell wifey here it's nothing" _She teased. Maria couldn't stand it when Carla used her little pet name on Liam and as for calling her 'wifey' how insulting.

Maria continued to resist against Leanne's arrest, she wanted nothing more right now than to claw the eyes out of the heartless cow that was Carla Connor. Liam slowly made his way down the street towards the mini war zone Michelle's careless words had caused. _"It's nothing" _he insisted sadly. He wanted to tell his wife about his affair and feelings for Carla but this was neither the time nor the place.

His words seemed to pacify Maria and Leanne felt her ease up under her grip. She shook free of her and walked up to Liam who stood firmly beside Carla. _"Okay, I believe you" _she answered coldly before turning to Carla. _"As for you. You stay away from my husband Carla. Do ya hear me?" _She ordered, pointing her finger and stabbing it within inches of Carla's face.

With that Liam led Maria away down the street back home. Carla and Leanne watched in the cold night as Maria stepped in first and Liam second. Turning to shut the door of Number 7 Coronation Street Liam paused, he stared right at Carla the women he loved with eyes full of sorrow.

"_Liam" _screeched Maria's voice from within and he started to slowly close the door.

"_Everything okay here lady's?" _asked the charismatic Tony as he approached from behind. Both Carla and Leanne jumped as it took them by surprise.

"_Yes, yes" _chirped Leanne quickly linking arms with Carla. _"Shall we get that drink?"_ offered Leanne sweetly to her friend knowing she probably needed to talk things through. Carla shook her head she didn't feel much like company right now unless it was that of Liam's.

"_Let's get you home then"_ stated Tony as he grabbed Carla's ice cold hand.

Leanne could see her friend didn't really want to go with him but what could she do. She just hoped Tony knew nothing. Something about his whole nature gave her the creeps, she really did hope Carla would be ok. She watched as the couple disappeared out of sight before heading back into the pub.

The Rovers was still busy, the residents of the street unaware of the drama that had just unfolded on the cobbles. It was a relief, usually you couldn't move on that street without someone seeing your domestic and making it public knowledge. Peter was still sat where she had left him and apart from feeling a little shaken by Maria's mental breakdown towards Carla she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Michelle slumped against Peter.

"_Give 'er here"_ said Leanne with a chuckle reaching down to lift Michelle back to her feet so she could help her through to the back. Leanne pushed her way through the crowds with a drowsy Michelle clinging to her shoulders.

"_Is our Carla alright?" _Michelle mumbled as Leanne lowered her onto the sofa.

"_I hope so" _replied Leanne sadly as she watched Michelle curl back up and drift off.

Tony flicked on the main light switch of Carla's apartment. He watched her suspiciously as she headed straight for their bedroom and closed the door without even looking up at him. He suspected something had happened with Liam, it couldn't just be the baby. She had been unusually quiet the whole way home not saying much in way of response to his questions. He walked into the kitchenette whilst removing his coat and discarding it on the sofa as he passed. Reaching into the cupboard he grabbed a glass tumbler and took out a bottle from beside it. The aroma of the whisky filled his nostrils yes he knew how to soften Carla. He was determined to get the confession from her lips there was no way she was going to be with Liam.

Clutching the glass in his hand, he smirked to himself as he approached the bedroom door. He wrapped gently on it with his knuckles but was met with no response. Gently pushing down on the handle he opened the door and stepped into the dark room. A thin strip of light was provided from the living room lighting illuminating the figure of his fiancé beneath her sheets. Tiptoeing round to her he placed the glass on the bedside table and gently spoke her name to rouse her.

"_Liam"_ she muttered breathlessly.

"_Yes Carla" _Tony answered aware she was drowsy.

"_I love you" _she whispered innocently having not noticed the accent.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony chuckled making Carla's eyes fly open, wide with panic. She had a vague recollection she had just said something stupid, something about Liam. Tony's eyes glistened with a sense of achievement; Carla had admitted what he needed to hear. It was proof; proof enough for him to hire someone to permanently remove Liam Connor.

Carla gasped as she realised what she had done, she'd just confirmed her love for Liam to her fiancé. This was a disaster. She tried quickly to sit up but found herself pushed back down into the pillow by Tony's firm hand. Carla found herself scared of him for the first time. He'd made her feel wary before but just something about the way he was looking at her now she knew trouble was just around the corner.

She went to speak, try and explain herself but Tony was quick to cover her mouth with his hand. His eyes twinkled as he stared into his fiancé's wide, wary eyes. She looked as if she might cry and that thought delighted him. She always did slip up eventually and he was proud he hadn't even had to use the drink to pry the facts about her true feelings for Liam.

Carla felt suffocated as Tony kept her mouth covered whilst he climbed across her resting down on her body as she trembled beneath the sheet. _"Say it again Carla?" _Tony whispered his face hovering level with Carla's as his eyes bore into hers with a raw passion. _"Say it!" _he threatened.

Tony lifted his hand slightly so she could speak _"Say what?"_ she asked as the tears brimmed her eyes.

Carla decided to play the way she knew best, feign innocence and hope Tony would believe her lies. It had always worked on Paul but Tony no, he was to clever for the factory boss' little games. His eyes continued to twinkle as he watched himself slowly suffocate the poor women he was holding down. His two timing, cheating bitch of a fiancé, he would make her pay. He'd make them both pay.

When Carla realised she was running out of oxygen she attempted to fight back, flailing her arms around in the air trying as hard as possible to catch Tony. She was sure if she didn't stop him he'd kill her right then and there and she wasn't ready to die yet.

"_Please, please" _she tried to beg with muffled screams. _"Tony please" _

He liked to see her beg, it re-instated his power and authority, which he was sure Carla often, forgot about. She was so tough and independent, he admired that when it came to the business but when it came to their relationship he had to wear the trousers and he had to have the control. Satisfied he'd punished her enough for tonight he relived the pressure he was applying upon her lips. He was quick to swoop down to steal a kiss before he removed himself from the bed.

Carla gasped desperately for breath, she was terrified by what had just happened but knew she couldn't show Tony this. Had he really done all that because she uttered Liam's name in her sleep? She couldn't help but over think her last thought, surely Tony didn't know about her and Liam. It had all happened whilst he was away and they'd been so careful upon his return.

Carla watched as Tony quickly exited her bedroom, he seemed distant and she was sure she had a feeling this wasn't over just yet. Not feeling much like sleeping anymore and curious as to know what Tony had wanted her to actually admit to she pushed back the covers and turned to place her feet on the floor. Making her way to the door she grabbed her gown from the hook on the back and slid it on to her tiny frame.

Upon entering the living space of her apartment Carla saw Tony arched over the sink. His hands firmly pressed down on the sinks edge so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Carla wasn't sure if she should approach or say anything but now wasn't time to be timid. She coughed to make her presence known. Tony turned sharply to face her, he seemed tense and his narrowing eyes seemed to stare at her with an uncertainty.

"_Everything okay?" _Carla asked quietly hoping it wouldn't result in him attacking her again.

Tony smirked and Carla felt slightly relieved. Surely that was a good sign she thought to herself. Maybe things weren't as bad as she had thought.

"_Carla" _Tony said her name so smoothly as he moved forward with his arms poised ready to sweep her up in an embrace. She somewhat reluctantly let him wrap his arms around her cold torso and pressed herself against his chest. If she showed him no resistance he had no need to doubt her feelings for him or question her feelings for her colleague and brother-in-law.

"_My apologies for my behaviour Carla. I just can't stand the thought of losing you sweetheart" _he explained in a soft heart warming voice. He had this plan thought through carefully, if he lulled Carla into his false sense of insecurity and could make her promise never to leave he'd have that to use against her if she ever tried. It was a new tact for Tony letting go of the control but if he could work this to his advantage and then snatch it back he would have weakened Carla just enough to control her for the rest of her life.

Carla was speechless. Tony had never behaved this way before and she was unsure how to react. If she told him the truth, that she loved Liam and not him her fate would become uncertain almost that instant. Could she lie? Tell Tony he'd never lose her and then just slip away behind his back when she had chance or would that be worse? Carla found herself speaking before her brain had chance to communicate with her mouth.

"_You'll never lose me" _

The second the words slipped passed her lips she felt horrible. She'd never wanted to hurt Tony and never thought her disappearing with Liam would but maybe she was wrong. Tony suddenly seemed so vulnerable maybe she'd misjudged his tough man exterior.

Tony tightened his hug and Carla almost squealed in pain as he squashed her ribs. He dug his nose deep into her hair and sharply inhaled. Tony's chest puffed out and pushed against Carla's chest before he exhaled slowly. Lifting his face from her soft raven hair he lifted one of his hands from Carla's body allowing her to feel less restricted and pushed back her hair. Placing his lips to her ear he whispered in sadistic tone.

"_Promise" _

Carla felt her body tense and Tony felt it too. He quickly repositioned his arm around her keeping her locked in his firm grip. _"Promise me Carla" _he whispered again in a pressuring tone.

Carla felt trapped, she had just told him he'd never lose her and now here he was making her promise. She had no choice, if she didn't promise he'd know she lied and not knowing what mood he was actually in and whether he could flip out as he did earlier was enough to help her make a quick decision. She nodded her head so he could feel the movement against his chest. Then she whispered.

"_I promise" _


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle woke to the sound of clattering cutlery and crockery as Ryan and Steve tucked into a luxury fry up his mum, Liz McDonald had prepared. The noise and smell combined was enough to make Michelle groan as she opened her eyes to the sight of Steve shovelling bacon between his lips. He gave her a smile and with a mouthful spoke. _"Alright Chelle?" _he asked smugly and finished with a wink.

She looked rough and felt even rougher. Sitting up she felt the room spin, this was not going to be a good day, she rarely suffered with hangovers and this one was so bad she was sure it lived up to that of a rowdy teenager's. She moved to pull herself up from the sofa but was stopped as Liz swept in acting stressed as usual. Her eyes landed instantly on Michelle and she gave a tight smile.

"_Oh good, you're up. I need a hand in the bar" _stated Liz trying desperately not to sound sarcastic before making a swift exit.

Michelle peeled herself away from the cushions. She ached all over and decided that maybe getting drunk and sleeping on sofa wasn't the brightest of ideas. Rolling her eyes she made her way around the table so she could follow Steve's demanding mother to the bar. Steve chuckled causing Michelle to pause beside him and glare, before grabbing a couple of slices of bacon and some toast from his plate.

"'_Ey" _he called out after his girlfriend for stealing part of his breakfast.

"_Ta love"_ she shouted back to him.

Liam paced the living room with his phone firmly gripped in his hand. He hadn't heard from Carla all night and he was desperate to speak with her. Occasionally he looked in Maria's direction. This morning she had been so bossy and he felt as if she was punishing him. She had stayed silent all of last night when he had tried to explain about his and Carla's meetings yet when she woke up this morning it was as though all the previous nights drama had never happened.

Maria had dragged herself out of bed after a peaceful nights sleep and demanded Liam make her a coffee and some toast. Liam did as he was told not wanting to add any fuel to a dwindling fire but he felt terrible. His eyes were heavy and sore from lack of sleep. He'd been awake the whole night worrying about how out of hand things had got and the baby that had just thrown a spanner in the works. Yesterday he was determined to leave with Carla, no matter what but now he was worried. He had a big question to ask himself, could he really leave Maria and the baby, _His_ baby.

He stared back down at the blank screen on his phone, it was unlike Carla not to send him a message or try to call him. He fired a few more nervous glances in Maria's direction. He was happy to see her completely engrossed in a morning chat show and saw it as a perfect opportunity to sneak out. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and threw it on before hurrying over to the door. His sudden movements disturbed Maria and she turned her head sharply as his hand landed on the catch.

"_Where ya going?" _she asked in her shrill tone as he pulled the door open and started to disappear around it.

Liam didn't reply instead he just blocked out her voice and kept his mind focused on the raven-haired beauty named Carla he lusted after so desperately.

"_Liam!" _Maria called out as he slammed the door shut making the whole house shake.

Carla stood in the far corner of her kitchenette resting against the counter. She stared at her phone on the opposite counter debating whether she should contact Liam or not. If she wanted to run away with him now was one of her opportunities but she had spent all night staring at her phone desperately hoping to hear from Liam only to be disappointed. She really did want to contact him, she had a strong desire to see him, have him right now but she had a feeling that now a baby was in the picture their affair had well and truly come to an end.

"_Morning Carla" _Tony's voice rang out as he made his way from the bedroom. It was so loud it made her jump and she found herself unable to offer the pleasantry of good morning back. His smile was a mile wide as he approached his beautiful fiancé to place a light kiss upon her lips. But something stopped him as he looked at her, he knew something wasn't quite right with her and he knew it must be to do with Liam. That's right, he hadn't forgotten about lasts nights drama and if Carla thought he had she was a fool.

Tony decided it was best not to react to Carla's blankness and hurried around making himself a coffee whilst trying to offer up good conversation. Pouring the water from the just boiled kettle he decided to start with something simple. _"Coffee Darling?" _but when met with silence he swung round effortlessly and rested against the counter.

Tony stared at Carla her eyes looking right passed him and firmly focused on her phone. This angered him terribly. Liam, it was always about Liam! Grabbing his keys that sat beside the gadget that had Carla so distracted he hurried out of the flat. Carla however stood in such a distracted mood she didn't even flinch as the door slammed.

But it wasn't as if she didn't notice. No sooner did the door slam she rushed over and grabbed the small plastic communication device. Unlocking it she scrolled frantically through the names until it landed on his. Selecting it she quickly pressed the button that displayed the image of the small green telephone. She took a deep breath before pressing it to her ear. It rang loudly as she waited impatiently for Liam's voice the other end.

She was disappointed when it rolled to voicemail but was happy just to be able to hear his voice. Even if it was just to ask her to leave a message. As soon as she heard the leave message beep she quickly removed the phone from her ear and disconnected the call. Part in anger and upset she threw it back down on the counter where it clattered painfully.

Her heart rate had become rapid, as she grew anxious. Had Liam really chosen Maria and the baby over her? Of course he had, she was sure of it. Carla bit her bottom lip nervously, what would she do now? Marry Tony and be unhappy but at least she would be rich and want for nothing. That had to be a positive, he wasn't Liam but he'd have to do.

Nothing could prepare Carla for what was about to happen. She'd convinced herself that Liam and her were over. Going to the cupboard she reached up and grabbed a small glass tumbler. The bottle of whiskey Tony had poured from last night called to her. Taking it furiously she unscrewed the cap and hovered it above the glass, pausing for just a moment. She wanted to put it down but a stiff drink is just what she needed. Tipping the bottle just a little she watched as the amber coloured liquid poured elegantly into the glass below.

Placing it to her lips she let the liquor enter her mouth and almost melted at its familiar comforting taste. It was Paul who had taught her to appreciate a good Scotch whisky and in this particular moment she thanked him for that. The warming liquid coated her throat and gave her the sensation of the warm fuzzy feeling she felt whenever she was graced with Liam's presence. At the thought of him she found herself in a daze, remembering how good they were.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud and rather harsh sound of the buzzer. For a moment she panicked, who on earth could it be? It wasn't Tony for certain, he had a key and she wasn't expecting any visitors. Placing the glass firmly on the side she rushed over and pushed the answer button.

"_Carla" _said the breathless voice. For a split second Carla forgot to breathe and found herself lost for words. _"Carla, it's me, I'm here. It's you Carla. I want you" _explained the familiar voice. Carla's heart just stopped as her finger slid and pressed the entry button. He was here and he wanted her. Liam wanted her.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria had been watching out of the window from the second Liam had slammed the door. She had never moved from the sofa so fast but this was different, she had needed to see in which direction he'd gone. She had noted about ten minutes after Liam had disappeared around Audrey's that Tony had come speeding around the corner and parked rather abruptly outside Underworld. Something about his driving style told Maria he wasn't in a good mood and she couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Liam.

For a minute she thought about running outside and confronting him but upon seeing his steely expression when he emerged from the car she had second thoughts. Maria as did everyone else on the street had doubts about the mysterious stranger that was Tony Gordon, and today she didn't feel like being on the receiving end of his anger. She quickly retreated back to her comfortable seat on the sofa. Reaching across to the far cushion she pulled her handbag towards her and rummaged desperately for her mobile. She had the sudden urge to call Liam, check he was still alive.

Liam's phone vibrated away in his jacket pocket as it lay across the back of Carla's sofa. Liam however was to pre-occupied. The second he had stepped into her flat his lips had met hers. He hadn't even had a chance to look at her properly because if he had he would have seen that she wasn't her usual self. Something was wrong.

Carla hadn't resisted his kiss but her mind wasn't in the moment. It was wandering and conjuring up all sorts of terrible ideas and scenarios about if Tony suddenly came home. He hadn't said where he was going and she wasn't sure when he'd be back but if he came in now and saw them like this she dreaded to think how he'd react. The thought made her suddenly push Liam away, she was flattered he was here but he had to go.

Liam leant forward trying to re-establish his passionate kiss with his lover but she backed away again. Confused Liam cocked his head to one side and stared at her. Their eyes didn't meet, she couldn't bear to look at him. He was impossible to resist but something told her she would have to, not forever but definitely for now.

Liam continued to stare, he didn't understand why she couldn't keep her hands off of him. She'd been so upset that day he'd told her he was back with Maria and since she had always tried to catch him off guard and now here they were, alone and she was resisting. He decided to play her at her own game, let her get distracted and then sneak up on her.

The atmosphere between the lovers stayed tense as Carla clattered in the kitchenette making a couple of teas. She thought they probably needed something stronger for the conversation she was about to start but then again that could just end up making the whole situation worse. She removed the teabags from the cups and then reached across to the fridge for the milk.

The sight of Carla bent down reaching into the fridge was the moment Liam saw as his opportunity to get her back in a passionate mood. He swiftly moved over to stand just behind her and when she began to rise he wrapped his arms around her slender middle. It took her completely be surprise and he felt her jump but she didn't say a word, she tensed and un-tensed quicker than he'd ever known. He knew she knew it was him and he knew she would be powerless to resist his advances. He wasn't wrong.

Carla's fingers slipped from the handle on the milk carton causing it to fall to the floor with a bang. She twisted herself round so they would be face to face and then before Liam could even make his move she pressed her soft lips to his and kissed hard. As much as she had tried she couldn't resist him any longer. He wanted her and she definitely wanted him, she wanted him now.

Leanne came rushing into the Rovers desperately hoping to find Michelle. She was in luck, Liz had disappeared off for a day and left Michelle single handily running the bar and the lunchtime, hot pot rush. Mixed with her hangover this was a recipe for disaster.

"_Oh 'iya Love" _shouted Michelle as she caught sight of Leanne whilst re-entering the bar. _"What can I get ya?" _she asked in a tone that said 'please say nothing'.

"_Erm I was just wondering if you'd heard from Carla yet today?"_ she whispered in a worried tone.

Michelle gave her a quizzical look, why would she have heard from Carla. It was a rarity unless she was stopping in to grab a red wine in her sneaky break from the factory. But Leanne looked fearful and Michelle, not quite remembering all of last night's events was starting to get a bad feeling. She waved her arm in a gesture to summon Leanne through to the back. Whatever was bothering her in regards to Carla she needed to know.

"_Has something 'appened?" _asked Michelle now sounding concerned.

"_Well not exactly, it's just with what happened last night with Tony and all that I just wondered if she was ok" _explained a worried Leanne.

Michelle had to be smart about this, she knew there would be drama if Leanne thought something had happened and Carla, well she couldn't stand drama and wouldn't want it. She decided to lie, pacify Leanne and say she'd go over. Luckily Leanne didn't offer to tag along and feeling happier about things made a swift exit explaining she really should get back to the bookies.

Michelle sighed loudly the second she had gone. Something Leanne had said was playing on her mind. _'With what happened last night with Tony' _but what _had _happened. She was clueless. Marching back to the bar she grabbed her mobile and scrolled for Carla's number. Setting it up she typed out a short text.

**Last night! What happened? You ok? Love Chelle xx**

Carla's phone buzzed loudly on the counter and interrupted hers and Liam's long passionate, lip bruising kiss. She pulled away from him again but didn't make him remove his arms from her waist. She stretched across just reaching the mobile with her fingertips but wasn't able to grab it.

"_Oh leave it Car"_ Liam whinged longing to lock lips again. He loved kissing her and holding her close, it gave him a rush. Snatching her back he tightened his grip on her wrapping one hand around her waist so tight their bodies were pushed right up against one another. With his other hand her lifted it to entwine his fingers in her shiny raven hair. Locking a tight grip around the bottom of her head and neck he pushed her lips hard onto his making her moan quietly.

Tony sat in Carla's plush leather chair at the factory, staring blindly out of the window at the hurried workers. They were desperately trying to complete and order by five. The contract was the most important to the factory at that time and they knew their jobs depended on its success; after all they were all replaceable. Their efforts did not bother Tony, he was sum what distracted and annoyed that Carla hadn't yet made an appearance. But he suspected he knew what she was doing or if you'd rather whom she was doing!

The second that thought of Liam and Carla together entered his head he jumped up out of the seat. Sliding back the office door vigorously he shouted for Hayley. She came running immediately and entered the office to find him stood by Carla's desk.

"_I need to go out Hayley, you are in charge" _he explained.

Hayley stood happily listening to her orders, she was happy to help but had to ask. _"Will Ms Connor be coming in today Mr Gordon?" _

He smiled at Hayley with an evil glint in his eye that she couldn't miss. _"Oh I don't think so, Ms Connor, is otherwise engaged today Hayley" _He turned swiftly on his heel feeling rather pleased with himself. Carla wasn't otherwise engaged yet but she would be when he got home.

Hayley stood still and watched Tony leave, he had a certain confidence she had to admire but the way he'd just spoken about Carla gave Hayley chills. Something just didn't seem right but it wasn't any of her business, she had a factory to keep in order and an order to complete by the end of the day. With that she returned to work, she just hoped Carla was ok, after all she really did like her and would not wish her any harm.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stormed down the factory steps and to his car. Reaching for the door handle he looked up and across the street just catching sight of Maria peeping around her curtains. Their eyes locked for just a moment and when Maria had realised she had quickly disappeared. Tony was going to return to the flat, see what was holding Carla up, but now he knew. He asked himself, why else would Maria be watching the street unless Liam had gone out. Suddenly he changed his mind, releasing the door handle he pressed the button on his keys to lock the car and headed across the street to number 7.

Wrapping his knuckles on the door he waited with a smile for the tiny hairdresser that Liam called his wife to answer. He felt smug, his new plan was much better than the one he'd conjured up whilst sat in the factory. It didn't take her long and as she peered round the door nervously he greeted her with a chirpy tone.

"_Good Afternoon Maria" _

Something about his tone gave her the chills but frankly she was scared of him, so hugging the front door she opened it wider and invited him inside. He obliged and then insisted she take a seat and he'd make a cup of tea. Nervously she agreed and placed herself back down on the couch, grabbing the remote she quickly turned off the television, last thing she needed now were distractions.

Michelle waited nervously for Liz to return. After Leanne's visit earlier and no reply to her text she had begun to worry about Carla. Some of the factory girls had popped in for lunch and were noisily chatting in the corner when one of them mentioned her sister-in-law. Leaning across the bar she called out to them, curious as to their topic of conversation.

"_What's that about our Carla?" _she asked.

"_Well…Your Carla didn't show for work today" _explained Janice, but she was fishing for information. All the girls loved to have gossip regarding their boss; it always made them feel better to know that even the high and mighty didn't have perfect lives.

Michelle couldn't help but think that was weird, Carla rarely missed work so why today? That second Steve appeared. Michelle felt relieved she quickly grabbed his attention and rather than ask him to cover for her she ordered him to. He didn't have time to argue, she was gone, grabbed her coat and had run out via the beer garden.

She needed to see Carla, check everything was ok. As she appeared round the side of the Rovers and made her way up the street she noticed Tony's car still parked outside the factory. She thought that was a good sign at least she wouldn't have to run into him.

Liam had managed to turn Carla and slowly walk her backwards. They had stopped at the obstacle of the dinning table and he'd pushed her down onto it. He stood up pressed against the table edge between Carla's parted legs. Both the lovers were panting heavily, full of lust and desire for one another. They knew what was going to happen and there was no point either of them fighting the temptation. This felt right.

Liam swooped down and began again to kiss Carla's already lightly bruised lips before slowly moving down her chin and onto her throat. With each kiss he nipped away at her skin and Carla found herself biting her lip to suppress her moans. She intended to enjoy this, she had sex all the time with Tony but it was nothing like it was with Liam.

When Liam's fingers touched her skin it tingled. When he kissed her lips she melted. When he held her she felt loved and protected and when he slept with her she felt alive. Liam's lips had progressed and made their way to the tops of her breasts that could be seen just above the plunging neckline of her night wear. His hands rested on her breasts and he couldn't help feel excited when through the silk he felt her nipples go hard.

Michelle rushed the second part of her walk. It had begun to spit with rain and she wanted to make it to Carla's before the heaven's opened. She wasn't far now and a cold breeze swept round her as she came into the main area of flats. Reaching Carla's building she quickly pressed the buzzer for flat 4 labelled Connor.

Liam stopped with his invasion of Carla's body and the couple froze at the sound of the buzzer. It cut through the sexual atmosphere like a knife. They both knew the moment was lost, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"_Just ignore it Carla" _whispered Liam leaning back down to kiss her.

She nodded in agreement and kissed him back hard, whoever it was could wait or go away, it was hardly important. Both of them tried desperately to find the moment again. It didn't take long as soon as Carla felt Liam's hands moving down her silk gown and resting on the tops of her legs she was excited. His hands kept a firm grip as they slipped under the silk fabric; he stroked the skin just above her knickers and she couldn't contain herself anymore, it was time.

Carla suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around Liam's neck. Their eyes locked as he held her tight. He really was impossible to resist, his black hair was ruffled and his bright blue eyes shone bright with desire. All was silent and they were ready to give into their urges until the buzzer rudely interrupted them again.

This time it kept buzzing, whoever was downstairs was desperate for her attention. Letting out a huge sigh and with regret she pushed Liam back. He was disappointed and annoyed whatever this was it had better be fucking important. Sulkily he leant back against the dining room table with folded arms watching Carla as she sauntered over to see who was trying to reach her so desperately. Her body swayed so seductively and Liam tried his best not to get aroused.

"_Carla" _shrieked a familiar voice to the pair as she accepted the call.

She didn't reply, her finger just quickly pressed the entry button to let Michelle in. Her tone had made her sound worried but Carla had also detected a hint of annoyance, probably because she'd kept her waiting so long. She slide the chain on the door off and popped the lock to open it up. Both of them waited nervously, as they heard Michelle huffing and puffing up her last flight of stairs.

"_What the hell Carla, were ya gonna leave me out there in this rain all…" _

Her sentenced trailed off as she burst through the door met with the sight of Carla's back and then her brother stood looking guilty as sin against the table. Michelle's eyes widened in shock, she was speechless, she had caught Carla and Liam at another one of their 'Secret Meetings'. Amazed by the whole situation she wandered into the flat and slowly shut the door behind.

"_So…" _she began suspiciously. _"Do you two want to tell me what's going on?"_

Tony had been sat opposite Maria casually sipping his coffee for a while now. Their conversation had been pleasant but stagnated. Tony knew he had to get more information from Maria so he decided to ask some more precise questions.

"_So, where's that wonderful husband of yours today? Shouldn't he be looking after you?" _Tony asked in a seductive tone. His voice made most women go weak at the knees and Maria couldn't deny this, it had the same affect on her.

She gave a wide but tight smile and then shrugged in her nervous 'I don't really want to talk about this' way.

"_Not gone to see Carla I hope" _stated Tony knowing it would provoke a reaction.

Maria almost dropped her half empty cup, was Tony serious? How did he know about Liam and Carla's meetings? Her eyes widened and she suddenly found herself feeling wound up. She needed to get rid of Tony as quickly as possible and then go in search of Liam. Anger coursed through her veins. If she found him with that bitch she'd kill her!

Unfortunately Maria wasn't in luck. No matter how hard she tried to persuade Tony to leave by saying she had things to get on with he seemed insistent on staying and giving her a hand. She was in no position to have things turn nasty. Reluctantly she humoured him and tried to get up to make another drink. Tony however demanded she take it easy. It was a lovely gesture but something about his behaviour and his next words made her feel on edge.

"_Don't worry Maria, I'll take care of you"_


	9. Chapter 9

Michelle stood glaring at Liam, he looked guilty and therefore probably was. She knew if she continued to look at him like that he would crack and become intimidated. He did indeed but Carla was quick to notice him cracking and gave him an equally intense glare back. It was more of a warning, she didn't want Michelle to know about them and Liam was confident enough to tell her.

Before he could make a mistake and blurt out the whole affair like he had tried in the beer garden the night of her hen do, Carla spoke. _"It's nothing 'Chelle" _she snapped.

"_Doesn't look like nothing" _shrieked Michelle in her suspicious tone.

Carla turned sharply on her heel to face Michelle. She wasn't impressed with her, it was her drunken taunts about the lovers meetings that had caused all last nights drama and she had the impression Michelle was unaware. _"Well it is. Isn't that right Leebugs?" _Carla answered sharply in cold tone.

Michelle frowned when Liam nodded. She had had years of practice and knew when he was lying, he'd always been useless at it and today was no exception. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked directly at Carla. She couldn't believe that they were both stood there lying to her face! There was nothing innocent about this meeting.

The room stayed silent and the atmosphere tense. Liam couldn't take it anymore; he had to tell his Sister. He could see straight away that she wasn't buying any of Carla's bullshit excuses. This needed to stop now. He had come here this morning with the intention of whisking Carla away so they could be happy. Taking a deep breath the opened his mouth to speak.

"_Chelle the thing is…me and Carla…well we…"_

"_Shut up Liam!" _snapped Carla the instant she realised he was about to spill the beans.

Michelle looked at Liam as he pulled himself away from the table and came to forward, ready to continue with his declaration. Carla's eyes emitted rage as he approached his sister and gave her a hug. Michelle was surprised and confused by his sudden affectionate behaviour. What was he trying to tell her that warranted this sudden change in behaviour? When he pulled away he continued.

"_I love Carla, 'Chelle and she loves me" _

He was relieved it was all out in the open. Michelle however just stood in shock. Was Liam being serious, Carla? He wasn't thinking straight she decided straight away that this was all down to Carla this was definitely her fault!

Tony had been attempting conversation with Maria all afternoon and supplying her with a constant stream of tea. She felt terrible but it seemed to be going right through her, she'd been to the toilet now so many times she was convinced she was peeing for Weatherfield. Tony had chuckled every time she excused herself and had warned with pregnancy that it would get a lot worse.

She was beginning to feel quite nervous that he wasn't making any attempt to leave and also that Liam hadn't returned. Her heart sank every time she thought about him, she'd been mad earlier that he may be with Carla but the thought also hurt her deeply. What if he never came home?

She was relieved when she returned from the bathroom to find Tony stood with his car keys in hand. This meant he was leaving and she couldn't say goodbye and push him out the front door quick enough. Thank god he was gone, she rushed back to her bag and fished for her phone. She was disappointed to find no messages from Liam. Selecting his name she called him again, the phone ringing loudly as she placed it to her ear and prayed he'd answer.

Tony was quick to reverse onto the cobbles and speed away from the street. The fact Liam hadn't made an appearance the whole time he'd been with Maria confirmed his suspicions. The street was busy and littered with residents. Tony didn't indicate as he turned on to Rosamond Street and he was taking the corner much faster than would be advised. Peter and Leanne were crossing the street to fetch little Simon from his grandparents when Tony narrowly missed them.

Leanne stopped instantly and watched as Tony sped by. He hadn't even seen them and just something about his driving style worried her. She quickly grabbed Peter's hand and made an excuse she had forgotten something at the flat. He smiled sweetly and let her go back whilst he hurried over to number 1. Leanne had lied. She was worried about Carla and as soon as she had seen Peter disappear inside the house, she hurried back into the street and off to Drapers Mill Apartments to check on her friend.

A loud buzzing interrupted the silence in Carla's apartment. It took Liam a few seconds to realise it was his phone. Darting across the path of the two angry women he grabbed his jacket and searched frantically in the pocket for his phone. Pulling it out he looked down at the screen. The sight of Maria's name flashing put an instant lump of guilt in his throat. Looking nervously as his Sister and then his lover he decided to take the call.

"_Liam!" _screeched Maria's voice loud enough for the whole room to hear. He stepped to one side and spoke in barely a whisper telling her the line was bad and then hung up mid sentence. He quickly switched the device off and placed it down on the dining room table.

Michelle was fuming at his behaviour. How could he do that to his wife, she was pregnant and needed him now more than ever. He had responsibilities to face up to and she was damned if she was letting the guilty pair run away so Maria was left to fend for herself and the baby. Furious she went straight in to attack Carla verbally.

Their feud went on and on, each of them in turn throwing abusive insults at each other. Liam was nervous that at any minute Michelle's truly vicious side would appear and she'd begin to attack Carla physically. He wasn't wrong suddenly Michelle lurched forward and grabbed two handfuls of Carla's already tangled hair.

It had fully kicked off now as Carla grabbed her attackers wrists and twisted them. Both girls cried out in pain but still managed to hurl derogatory remarks at one another. Liam listened as he heard keys enter the lock and then began to panic as the door opened. He saw him first, Tony was home and Michelle and Carla were unaware.

Tony felt furious at the sight that met his eyes the second he'd arrived home. The female wrestling match would have to stop before someone got hurt and then there was Liam. The sight of him made Tony's blood boil. How long had he been here and what had _he_ been up to with his fiancé?

"_Ladies, Ladies please" _yelled Tony in a controlling tone as he prised them apart with little help from Liam.

No sooner had they pulled them off one another they were itching to start the scrap again. Tony held Carla firmly back whilst Liam struggled with Michelle. The whole situation had gotten completely out of hand. Liam was at a loss and Tony had always pegged the younger man as weak. He had no choice but to take over and control this. What on earth had the two women fighting anyway?

"_Everyone just calm down!" _he yelled. It took all the occupants of the room by surprise and all the struggling and fighting ceased immediately. Heavily panting Carla eyed Michelle with an expression of warning but Michelle just grinned. It was time to end this Tony had a right to know. She looked up with a smug expression in Tony's direction.

Leanne had managed to get in downstairs when another resident of the building had left. She hurried up the stairs to see Carla's flat door ajar. Inside she heard Tony speaking in a firm voice but he appeared to be addressing more than one person. She crept slowly forward not knowing what she might find in time to hear Michelle's voice.

"_Well…these two…my Brother and your beloved fiancé are having a dirty little affair" _

Michelle's tone was vicious and unforgiving, this was what Carla deserved for splitting up a happy marriage. She was poison and Liam had received a toxic dose of her.

"_Get out!" _screamed Tony addressing both Michelle and Liam. They were quick to oblige. His eyes were bulging and his heart pounding fast. He would punish Carla for this, she would regret ever cheating on him.


	10. Chapter 10

The second Leanne had heard Tony order the unwanted guests to get out she had quickly headed for the stairs. She was keen not to get caught eaves dropping but she wasn't in luck. Behind her she could hear Michelle's voice scolding Liam. Suddenly she stopped glaring at the back of Leanne's head.

"_Oi!" _she called out.

Leanne froze on the spot and turned to look up at Michelle. Her eyes were wide and bulging from their sockets and her tone aggressive when she continued to address her.

"_Did you know about this?" _she shouted.

Leanne didn't know how to answer, of course she knew, Carla had confided in her. With teary eyes she shook her head pretending she was just shocked by Michelle's outburst. This was terribly embarrassing but she had to think about poor Carla, now alone with a very moody Tony in that tiny flat. She was scared but knew she would have to return to the street with the Connor siblings to avoid suspicion. Mentally she made a note to contact Carla later and make sure she was ok.

Poor Carla sat nervously on the edge of the sofa as Tony paced furiously up and down behind her. Her heart pounded fast as she awaited some sort of tongue lashing from him. He was very mad and she knew better than to provoke him further with a meaningless explanation. Michelle's little emotional outburst had really landed her in the shit. Tony could do anything now they were alone and she was fearful for her life.

Tony's warm breath met her neck as he leant over the sofa and pulled her back so she was staring up into his wild eyes. He didn't say a word as he lowered his lips to meet hers and kissed hard. He had a perfect way to punish Carla but to succeed he still needed her to be with him, he couldn't push her away by bursting into a fit of rage every time she made a silly mistake.

Softening his demeanour and tone of voice he spoke gently to Carla as he placed himself beside her on sofa. Extending his arm he wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. He felt Carla flinch at his touch and he squeezed her tight.

"_I'm sorry Carla sweetheart, I'm just upset. Why Liam?" _

"_Nothing is going on" _snapped Carla defensively. She was determined to lie through her back teeth. Michelle had put two and two together and come up with five. She hoped desperately that Tony would believe it but she still had the small matter of the wedding to deal with. If she postponed it Tony would suspect and if she left it as the set date it gave her only a week to run away with Liam, before she would be trapped as Mrs Gordon.

Frightened she waited for his reaction to her defensive words. But nothing ever came, he just smiled at her with a broad Scottish grin. Pulling her against him he held her tight in half a cuddle and then continued.

"_Now Carla, tell me why I don't believe you?" _he asked in an amused tone. He knew if he gently probed his fiancé with the right questions, she'd eventually crack. He could tell she was hiding it from him and he was determined not to start their marriage with secrets.

Michelle marched right across the cobbles and straight to Liam and Maria's. The whole way back from Carla's she had lectured her brother on the rights and wrongs of his affair and how he must tell Maria. Liam wasn't as keen on the idea but he wasn't really listening. His thoughts were with his lover, he'd seen that glint in Tony's eye and was sure it was murderous.

Liam however had the wrong idea, that murderous glint was indeed that but it was not for Carla no, it was for him. Tony knew the only way to part the lovers was to permanently remove one of them and why would he kill Carla, the women he was infatuated with.

Suddenly Liam found himself face to face with his wife. _"Liam?" _she questioned in a harsh tone. He had a feeling he'd missed something in this conversation, as he didn't even remember Maria answering the door. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he stammered nervously not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"_Don't you have something to tell Maria?" _prompted Michelle in her still angry tone.

Liam shrugged like a moody teenager and then pushed passed Maria to get inside. He was disappointed in his Sister, why was she trying to cause so much trouble? Michelle huffed as she stood in front of a very confused Maria. She was exasperated with Liam's childish behaviour; he couldn't keep this secret anymore. Realising he was never going to tell his poor wife she decided to make it her duty. She pointed aggressively passed Maria to Liam's back and with gritted teeth she explained.

"_Carla, he needs to tell you that he LOVES Carla! That is where I've just found him, at it with that tramp" _

Michelle suddenly had a lot of hate towards Carla, especially after her cold words about Paul the other night at the dinner and her behaviour where Liam was concerned. Tramp was definitely one of the best descriptions she had of her Sister-in-law.

Maria's breathing ceased and she slumped down the door at Michelle's harsh outburst. Was it really true? Her worst fears confirmed. She turned her head meekly in Liam's direction just as he turned round to glare at his Sister. Completely shocked by her attitude and total disregard for Maria's feelings.

"_Liam, are you leaving me?" _asked Maria in a devastated tone.

Carla's mouth was dry and a large lump of guilt had filled her throat. What could she say to that? Having been caught with Liam and whispering that she loved him last night was obviously confession enough for Tony to brand her a liar. She decided honesty would be the best policy but with a slight twist and just one little white lie.

"_I'm sorry. Something happened between us whilst you were away. It's over now. You know what Liam's like, he likes to push me, see what reaction he gets" _

And with that she shrugged free of his grip and parted company with the sofa. She needed a drink to calm her nerves. Tony still sat silently as she grabbed the empty glass from earlier off the side with one hand and the half empty whisky bottle in the other. The neck of the bottle clinked awkwardly against the glass as her shaking hand attempted to pour it. She had been so focused on not spilling a drop she hadn't heard or noticed Tony get up and walk over to stand behind her.

His warm hand clapped around hers gripping the bottle. It took her by surprise and she almost jumped. His hand helped her control the flow of liquor as a seamless stream entered the tumbler. Having filled it with a lager measure than Carla would have normally, using his other hand he wrapped it around hers holding the glass and raised it to her lips.

She took what she hoped would only be a sip but Tony kept firm grip as he gently continued to raise the tumbler so Carla got mouthfuls she had to continuously swallow in order not to choke. He knew it wouldn't take long to limber her up so he could start her punishment. Drunk Carla was definitely easier to overpower than strong, sober Carla. He smirked to himself as he lowered her hand and the glass to the counter and with the other still holding the bottle made her pour another glass. This was fun, having his own little puppet.

Liam was speechless, Maria had just asked him the million-dollar question and his Sister was still hovering awkwardly waiting to hear him make the right decision, well what she might think was the right decision. He looked down at Maria, whose eyes looked at him hopefully but teary. With regret he gave the answer he knew wouldn't land him in hot water.

"_Me and Carla are finished. It's you and me now, well me, you and the umm… the baby"_

He wasn't proud of his lies but it seemed to pacify the two women. He turned back and headed into the kitchen searching his pockets for his phone so he could text Carla, tell her what had happened and see if she was ok. Unfortunately he couldn't find it, but then he suddenly remembered leaving it on the table at Carla's. Clenching his fist he punched the air in front of him muttering under his breath.

"_Damn"_


	11. Chapter 11

Carla felt sick, Tony had fed her the remainder of the bottle. It was a good job he was stood behind her because she felt like she was about to collapse, her legs were like jelly and couldn't support her. They held out as long as they could until she felt them giving way and she slumped back against Tony's chest. He held her tight as she blacked out.

He grinned, feeling pleased with himself. Carla was completely vulnerable right now and out of it. This was time for him to set the wheels of his plan in motion. Having dragged her into the bedroom he held her with one arm as he threw back the duvet and then threw her body down onto the mattress.

Carla coughed, winded slightly by the action in her semi-conscious state. But once settled upon her familiar mattress she fell back into a deep drunken sleep. Tony grabbed the duvet and covered her body before leaning down to kiss her lips. They were sticky and so was her chin where she'd dribbled the forced liquor. He'd made her look like some desperate alcoholic and he was proud, after all she really drink to much for her own good.

Tony glared down at her with disgust. She was dirty and cheap for sleeping with Liam but he'd soon turn her back into a respectable women. She would love him and him alone. Her make up was smudged from the night before and then further when she had been crying hard as he forced her to drink. Bending over her again he kissed her forehead gently and then whispered.

"_Sleep tight Carla"_

He shut the bedroom door as he headed back out into the main space of the apartment. His eyes landed on the lifeless device that was Liam's phone lying on the table. He grabbed it quickly. Liam had left him with a perfect excuse for a _'friendly'_ visit he was impressed. Grabbing his coat he had one more last minute thought before leaving. On the counter lay Carla's phone, he quickly swiped it and then rummaged in her handbag for her keys. He took them both, locking her in the flat as he left with no real means of communication.

Liam sat silently one end of the sofa and Maria the other. Neither of them dared speak. Maria was satisfied. Liam had said it was over between him and Carla and she had to believe him, if she didn't she'd only drive herself crazy. Liam however sat consumed with thoughts of Carla, planning when they'd next be alone and how quickly they could get away. He was sorry to have lied to Maria but what else could he do. Michelle was obviously more concerned about his unborn child than he was, she could help Maria.

A tapping on the door soon interrupted their silence. Maria's eyes widened, she recognised the style of that of her morning guest. Tony was back, but what on earth did he want? For a minute she feared the worst. Maybe he knew about Liam and Carla, had he come to have it out with Liam, finish him off? Maria was scared to open the door, but when the knocking didn't cease Liam jumped up with a huff and rushed to answer it.

As soon as he saw Tony he tried to slam the door shut but Tony forcefully pushed back against it and stepped over the threshold. Liam tried to stand his ground, after all this was his house and he would not be pushed around. Tony smiled and cheerily said hello, it was as if earlier had never happened, he was calm.

Maria had shrunk down into the sofa really not wanting to have to get involved in all this. Sensing that there could be some tension when all she heard behind her was silence, she quickly got up and made an excuse to squeeze passed the two men and head upstairs. Whilst there she just prayed they wouldn't kill one another. As soon as she was out of earshot, Liam squared himself up and spoke.

"_What do you want Tony?" _Liam asked in a sulky but firm tone.

"_Just to return this" _he explained with a smile as he produced Liam's phone from his pocket. _"Oh and to warn you again. Stay Away From Carla" _he said in threatening tone making sure to pronounce the last few words perfectly and clearly so he was sure Liam understood.

Those were his last words before he left. Liam wasn't scared of him though and no idle threats from a Scot would keep him away from the women he loved. He listened to see if Maria was hanging around upstairs waiting to re-appear and when he was met with silence he grabbed his coat and headed out. Now re-united with his phone he planned to contact Carla and have her meet him somewhere away from prying eyes. They would be together, they'd run away tonight.

Maria emerged at the top of the stairs just in time to hear the door slam. She didn't know if Liam had left alone or with Tony but she was scared. Running down the stairs she tripped on the bottom one and fell head first into the door knocking herself out cold instantly. She had intended to call Michelle for help, after all who else could she confide in but now she would never get to make that call.

Carla found herself waking up. The apartment was cold and she was shivering even beneath the duvet. Her head was banging and her mouth and throat were dry and sore. Deciding to get up and grab a glass of water with some aspirin she threw back the cover and slowly made her way through the dark to the door. Opening it she expected to be blinded by light and see Tony but the whole apartment was in darkness, she was alone.

She had no idea why and couldn't remember anything that had happened earlier clearly. She assumed she must have hit the bottle hard but her recollection as to why was also fuzzy. Stumbling across the room, using the furniture for guidance she made her way to the light switch. The light blinded her the instant it filled the room. Seeing her bag open on the counter she rummaged through it for her phone but was unable to find it. She assumed it was misplaced and continued to get her glass of water and sober up.

Liam stood outside Victoria station and whipped his phone out. Switching it on he tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete as he waited for it to boot. He was disappointed there were still no messages from Carla and also a little hurt there weren't any from Maria asking him where he'd gone. He quickly selected the new message option and selected Carla's name. Typing fast he sent an invitation he was sure she couldn't refuse.

**Meet me. I'm at the station, lets do it Carla, lets run away tonight. I love you xxx**

Carla's phone vibrated in Tony's pocket. He had slipped away into the Rover's after leaving number 7 and was sipping at his pint when he unlocked the device to see who had sent the new message. He was in luck, it was Liam but what did it say? Clicking it he waited a matter of seconds as the text appeared. He couldn't believe it, how kind of Liam to invite him, he didn't know it yet but he'd played perfectly into Tony's hands.

Plonking the half empty glass down on the bar Tony made a swift exit from the local and headed for his car. Jumping in he sped away in the direction of Victoria. He had warned Liam and only a fool didn't take notice of a friendly warning. Tony was decided that what ever happened to Liam tonight he only had himself to blame.


	12. Chapter 12

Carla's head continued to spin as she glugged her second glass of water. The headache hadn't cleared up either so she popped another two aspirin. She decided this had to be the worst she'd ever felt after half a bottle of whisky, but she put it down to being dehydrated and emotional. Placing the glass back down on the side she rubbed her eyes and forehead. She could barely stand upright due to her dizziness and decided to take herself back to bed. Her bare feet plodded across the floor as she practically dragged herself to the bedroom and collapsed upon the bed.

Liam saw Tony first. His heart almost stopped at the sight, what was Tony doing there? Darting quickly behind a newsstand he watched nervously as Tony's eyes scanned the area and by passers. Luckily the station was busy and Liam was able to stay out of Tony's sight and for that he was grateful.

Tony was outraged he couldn't see Liam anywhere. Standing still a minute longer he scanned the surrounding area carefully once more but still nothing. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed, he'd hoped to get rid of Liam Connor tonight once and for all but he was not in luck. One thing pleased him though, Carla wasn't here and she'd never know about it. Her phone was about to mysteriously disappear and so might she for a while. Admitting defeat for the night he gave up and exited the station.

Liam let out a huge sigh of relief but was confused as to why Carla hadn't showed. When they had been alone earlier she couldn't deny she wanted him. They could do this surely, Liam thought. After all running away was easy and she'd already done it once when she left home and moved in with their Paul. But he still didn't understand why she hadn't showed. Reaching in his pocket he grabbed his mobile and quickly dialled Carla's number.

Tony had just reached his car when Carla's phone began ringing away in his pocket. Quickly retrieving it he glanced at the screen and smiled to himself. Liam Connor really wasn't very smart at all. Surely he knew not to call a woman you are having an affair with when it's no secret to her partner. He answered it but didn't speak.

"_Carla, hey it's me, where are you?" _Liam asked. When met with no answer her tried again _"You there Carla?" _

"_Hello Liam" _rang Tony's cold voice with a hint of pleasure.

Liam almost dropped his phone in shock; if Tony had answered the call then he must have Carla's phone. He was quick to put two and two together; Tony had obviously received the text intended to for Carla's eyes only. He knew he was in trouble and he'd have to move swiftly in order to get away without running into Tony. Seconds later his worst fears were confirmed, Tony reappeared amongst the crowd but Liam still didn't see him.

Tony couldn't believe his luck, Liam was definitely here and he was now more determined than ever to find the younger man. Then he saw him, trying to hide and he started to march in that direction fully aware of the fact poor Liam hadn't seen him yet. Liam appeared to be looking around nervously. Tony knew to keep a low profile and out of Liam's eye line, if his enemy thought he could make a clean escape Tony would have better chance of catching him unawares. Quickly backing into a corner Tony grabbed an abandoned newspaper from a nearby seat and held it up to cover the majority of his face. Spying over the top of it he followed Liam's every move.

Liam was certain Tony was lurking but having scanned his surroundings carefully hadn't seen him. He stepped forward and into the crowds so he could battle his way to the main entrance. He knew he had to get out before Tony caught up with him or he was probably a dead man. Especially now he'd seen the text and he knew of Liam's plans to run away with Carla. Just as he reached the exit he breathed a sigh of relief that Tony hadn't caught up with him just yet. He underestimated his opponent, Tony was only a stones throw away and Liam was his target. As he approached Liam he smirked and then tapped his shoulder when he stopped behind him. Liam turned to glance over his shoulder and then his eyes widened with shock.

"_Liam!" _ Exclaimed Tony as if he was happy to see him. But Liam, he knew better, Tony wasn't pleased to see him at all, Tony was pleased he 'd caught him.

Maria still lay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, she was cold and her skin had turned pale. In her fall she had landed rather heavily on her stomach and had felt a twinge but unable to get up and tying to contact someone for help she had fallen unconscious. A small puddle of blood had begun to emerge just beneath her, soaking through her jeans. Her hand lay lifeless against the laminate flooring with her fingers still loosely holding her phone. She had been there a good few hours now and nighttime had fallen upon the cobbles.

Leanne ran nervously into the pub frantically searching for her best friend. She had been trying to call Carla and check she was okay after the earlier events. But no one had seen or heard from Carla since. She caught sight of Michelle working the bar again and hurried over. Leaning across the bar she summoned her.

"_Michelle, have you seen Carla since, well ya know?" _Asked a rather worried Leanne.

"_No" _scoffed Michelle rudely whilst folding her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

Leanne thought her behaviour rather odd. Wasn't she concerned as to how Carla was, especially after the mood Tony had been in that afternoon at the apartment? Something just didn't add up and Leanne was determined to find Carla. She continued to press Michelle for ideas, somewhere maybe that Carla liked to visit or activities she'd carry out when she felt like a day off but Michelle wasn't giving anything up, it was like talking to a brick wall.

Leanne hurried straight out of the Rovers and thought it was worth a shot to try Number 7. If Liam were home at least she'd know they hadn't run away together yet! She knocked on the door as hard as she could but the house was in darkness. She called through the door just in case they had gone to bed, after all it was going on for half past eleven. No one came to answer so she gave up. Hurrying on down the street she decided to head over to Drapers Mill, after all what was the worst she could find, Tony and Carla home or Carla home alone.

Liam quickly faced to turn his enemy. He was ready to fight this out but the last thing he wanted was a scene in a public place and he suspected Tony would feel the same. He was breathing deeply now and looking rather suspicious as he nervously eyed the dwindling number of passers by. Liam was convinced they were all staring at them and found himself getting more and more paranoid with each passer by.

Tony gently grabbed Liam's arm and whisked him off to one side of the pavement just down from the entrance. Standing in the dark the dull streetlights gave Tony's features a demonic look that Liam definitely found creepy. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and something about his demeanour just told Liam this wasn't going to end well and he wasn't going to like it.

"_So Liam, waiting for Carla are we?" _asked Tony.

"_Yeah"_ stated Liam in a rather sulky tone as he shivered in the cold.

"_Well Liam, isn't it a shame she had to disappoint. Now I warned you to stay away from Carla. You didn't listen but don't worry Liam I have news for you" _Tony whispered in a menacing tone before pausing for dramatic effect. Getting right up close in Liam's face his eyes widened and he smirked as he whispered to Liam one final warning. _"You had best get home to your wife or I'll tell her where you have been!" _

The tone was threatening and Liam took instant notice. Maria wouldn't forgive him if she knew where he'd been and then if Carla ended up marrying Tony he'd be all alone. He took Tony's advice but made sure to push passed him angrily as he walked away. This wasn't the end, he'd fight for Carla and he _**would **_win. Tony grabbed his arm though and pulled him back. He had one last thing to tell Liam, something he needed to hear. Speaking in a slow, low clear tone Tony said, _"Oh and Liam, don't worry about Carla, you won't be seeing her again!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Liam was relieved to be home and still alive. He could have sworn Tony was in a murderous mood but luckily Liam had managed to resist pushing Tony's buttons. He popped his keys into the lock, realising how late it was and that the house was in complete darkness meant Maria had obviously taken herself to bed. He pushed against the door, which often stuck, in the cold weather. He seemed to have to fight with it more than usual and once he'd got it far enough open to sneak in he quickly he squeezed around it.

Fumbling on the wall in the dark his fingers searched for the light switch, it took him a while but eventually he found it. Quickly he flicked it on. It illuminated the room instantly and Liam almost missed the sight of his wife just in front of him on the floor. All seemed quiet, he glanced up the stairs and then started to remove his jacket. Luckily for Maria he glanced down at the floor. Instantly Liam fell to his knees and touched Maria's soft skin, she was cold, too cold.

He quickly reached into his pockets and almost misdialled as he quickly hit the nine key three times. It rang and rang for longer than he had thought it would before someone picked up. When they did he didn't give them anytime to speak he just shouted _"Ambulance, please 7 Coronation Street!"_

The operators voice kept chatting away but Liam wasn't listening. He had discarded the mobile on the floor beside him and quickly placed his jacket over Maria, unfortunately he hadn't yet noticed the puddle of blood. He was in a state of panic he hadn't a clue what had happened to her but he instantly suspected Tony and his blood ran cold.

Leanne reached Carla's flat luckily before Tony and she banged with a closed fist on the door hurriedly. Her breathing was erratic where she had run the last part of the way there. She'd convinced herself Tony had done something to hurt Carla and couldn't contain her worry.

"_Carla! Carla are you there?"_ she shouted through the heavy wooden front door. She was met by only silence. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad, after all it was really late and Carla could just be asleep. She tried again and continued to call her friend's name and knock on the door hoping if she made enough noise Carla would just answer the door and she could see she was ok. Put her mind at rest.

"_What's with the racket?" _came Tony's voice with a chuckle suddenly behind her. It made her jump and she turned to face him. She didn't know what to say as he smiled at her, she had to think of an excuse and fast.

"_Umm…I…well I just need to speak to Carla about some girly stuff" _Leanne lied hoping desperately he wouldn't ask for details. He just continued to smirk and reached in his pocket for the flat keys. Fishing them out he quickly put them in the lock and twisted it open. _"Well come in and I'll go and wake her for you"_ he offered all to nicely.

As Tony passed the kitchenette he placed the keys he'd just used onto the counter and Leanne couldn't help but notice that they were Carla's. Had he taken them by mistake or locked her in on purpose? Leanne automatically assumed the latter no matter how childish it seemed. She waited nervously for Tony to re-emerge from the bedroom and tried quickly to come up with something genuine to ask Carla.

Tony walked into the bedroom to the sight of Carla sprawled across the duvet. It was obvious she had collapsed there before she had a chance to make herself comfortable. Her head wasn't even on a pillow and her bare feet dangled over the edge. It seemed cruel to wake her and he was sure Leanne was here for no other reason that to check he hadn't murdered the cheating liar, he called his fiancé. With this he decided to leave her asleep and returned back to the living area where he'd left Leanne.

Liam had been sat with Maria for ages when he finally heard the sirens of the ambulance. He hurried to open the front door so they could come straight in and tend to her. They busied themselves taking her pulse and doing routine checks on breathing and looking for injuries. Liam bit his fingernails as he waited nervously feeling helpless just to one side. He was concentrating hard on everything the paramedics were saying to one another.

A crowd had formed outside in the street as a number of the residents had heard the sirens and they all gossiped as they waited to see whom the casualty was. One of the paramedics had come back out to grab the trolley and warned a few of them to stay back. Norris was amongst the commentators, speculating when Emily told him to be quiet and that they should return back into the house. No sooner had she mentioned the idea, Maria was wheeled out and quickly loaded into the ambulance.

Michelle fought her way through the small crowd to the front when she realised the commotion had happened at her brothers. _"Liam!" _she called rudely shoving passed Norris and causing him to complain some more. Liam was oblivious to his sister's shouts; he was too busy feeling guilty for leaving Maria alone. This was all his fault.

"_Liam, what's going on?"_ she asked as she reached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't answer her, he didn't know how to explain but he didn't have to. Michelle could see clearly for herself that it was Maria lying quite lifelessly in the back of the ambulance. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, what on earth had happened?

Liam climbed into the back of the ambulance when invited and soon it sped off to Weatherfield General. Michelle was quick to rush over to where Steve was working a late shift in the cab office. Bursting through the door she actually frightened him. He'd been in a dazed state, enjoying the peace and quiet but her appearance and almost irrational state made him jump up from her seat. Michelle rushed to explain and the only sense he was able to make of the whole thing was the words Maria and hospital.

"_Sorry Leanne she's out cold in there." _Tony explained. _"Probably the whiskey overdose she decided to give herself earlier"_ he then added snidely as he approached her. She was confused what did he mean whisky overdose? Carla drank but not that much; Leanne knew that was Peter's trick not her best friends. If it was true it was suspiciously out of character and she suspected that it would have something to do with Tony.

Realising that Leanne wasn't making an attempt to leave Tony decided he would excuse her, but not without warning. He sauntered over to where she stood and made sure he was close enough to intimidate her. Leanne gulped hard as she felt his eyes burning into hers and his warm breath against her skin. She couldn't deny she was frightened but for Carla's sake she refused to back down.

"_I'll tell Carla you called Leanne, she will call you tomorrow" _

With that Leanne decided it might be best to leave. Things didn't need to be any more awkward between her and Tony. He had a murderous glint in his eye and she didn't want to push him any further because it would only result in either her or worst case scenario Carla getting hurt. She turned abruptly and walked to the door. As she placed her hand over the catch she glanced back to look at Tony. He was still staring at her with bulging angered eyes. She could feel her nervous heart beating fast as she turned back and clicked the lock so she could pull the door open.

"_Leanne" _Tony called out to her and she turned again to see him. He was grinning this time. _"Watch your back" _he threatened.

Tony was glad Leanne had gone. He suspected she knew something. Why else would she have been here in the middle of the night looking for Carla? He was certain though that she'd take heed of his warning because if she didn't he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. Grabbing a fresh glass and a hidden whisky bottle of his own from the cupboard he went to settle on the sofa and toast to a successful evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam sat chewing his fingernails in the hospital waiting room. He wasn't alone, sat opposite him were Steve and Michelle, their hands clasped firmly in one another's as Steve tried to comfort Michelle who was getting increasingly upset the longer they were kept waiting. Anyone looking at the Connor family in the waiting room would think all their worry and upset was for poor Maria lying still unconscious and bleeding in the operating room. This was only half true though, Michelle was concerned and just assumed her brother was distracted by the worry he had for his wife. But Liam, he wasn't worried about his wife or his unborn baby, he was concerned and worried for his lover.

Tony's words were circling in his mind, what had he meant when he said that he wouldn't be seeing Carla again. It played on his mind and kept him so distracted that after a few hours when the consultant entered the room to speak to him and update him on Maria's condition it took Michelle having to get up and shake him out of his daydream for him to notice.

"Sorry, Sorry" apologised Liam quickly noticing the Consultant and rising to shake his hand.

"Mr Connor, good news. Mrs Connor is doing well, she is drowsy and stable but asking for you. The baby luckily is unharmed and we are going to keep her in for monitoring." The Consultant explained.

Liam smiled but he was still heavily distracted by thoughts of Carla and what Tony had meant. Following the Consultant, Liam, Michelle and Steve made their way down the clinical corridors to visit Maria in her little room.

It was early morning and Carla having been asleep for hours woke with a terrible headache. She instantly noticed that Tony wasn't beside her and peeled herself from the sheets so fast it made her feel dizzy and sick. For a minute she thought she might collapse but luckily managed to stabilise herself and head into her living room.

Tony was stood in the kitchenette making coffee. It was déjà vu for Carla, this scene was exactly the same as yesterday. In fact she noticed that Tony was still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday too.

"_Morning" _she mumbled sleepily.

Tony turned with a smile and returned the pleasantry in a positive tone. Carla was suspicious, he seemed unusually happy but why? She didn't remember a thing about last night apart from the awkward moment Tony had found out about her and Liam from Michelle. Suddenly she felt angry, Michelle, she was first on her agenda today, she had choice words for her temperamental sister-in-law. However everything after Michelle's little outburst and her confession to Tony was a blur no matter how hard Carla tried to remember.

Carla dragged her aching body across to the sofa and flopped down upon it. Over her shoulder Tony handed her mug of strong black coffee and she allowed the aroma to fill her nose as she hugged the mug in her hands. Tony soon joined her and wrapped an arm around his fiancé.

"_So Carla I was thinking last night, how about me and you take a break somewhere nice before the wedding?" _Tony suggested, hoping desperately that Carla would be thrilled with the idea and they could disappear today. Putting distance between her and Liam was the only thing he could do and this was the most achievable way as a temporary solution. He was hoping that if he could get Carla to a dream destination on a one way ticket, convince her to marry him there in a spontaneous loved up moment and then try and settle there Liam would no longer be of any importance.

Carla's eyes widened at the shocking suggestion but luckily Tony mistook her shocked expression for sheer delight. Carla couldn't think of anything worse, she couldn't leave Weatherfield and Liam when they were still planning to run away and be together. She was only too aware she had to say something but what? Thinking fast she said the first thing that came to mind.

"_It's a lovely idea but I can't right now, you know how busy things are at the factory and then there is the wedding to organise" _Carla shook her head. A holiday just wasn't going to work right now, it was completely inconvenient

"_Ok" _answered Tony without argument. Carla was surprised, she had expected to meet a little resistance from him. Tony took a few big gulps from his coffee cup and then made another suggestion. He couldn't have Carla heading into the factory and risk her bumping into her nosy friend Leanne or even worse Liam.

"_How about a day off then? I'll sort the factory and you go and treat yourself" _He offered leaning forward and placing his coffee onto the table and scooping up his wallet. From it he pulled a bunch of crisp twenties that he'd collected from the cash machine on his way home last night. Carla couldn't resist he was offering her money and time away from him. It was perfect, she could call Liam and run and Tony would be none the wiser until it was too late.

Practically snatching the money she painted on a huge smile and then kissed him hard. Taking a few sips of her coffee her only thoughts were Liam. This was perfect. They sat silently beside each other for a while longer before Tony made his excuse to leave and get to work. Carla was itching to jump up and get ready, grab her phone and let Liam know the good news but she didn't want to seem to eager because the last thing she needed was Tony stalking her for the day because he was suspicious.

Liam was last to enter the little room where his wife lay in a semi-conscious state. He didn't even flinch or make effort to rush to her side despite the fact she was mumbling for him. Michelle hurried over to her sister-in-law and grabbed her hand in a comforting and supporting manner.

"_Hi Maria, it's Chelle. He's here, Liam's here he's just in shock" _she explained squeezing the young ladies hand reassuringly.

Liam stood idly by not hearing a word that Michelle was saying. She had been trying to hint for him to come and comfort his wife but Liam just stood by the door. The sight of Maria didn't even affect him and his mind soon drifted back to thoughts of Carla. He was consumed by thoughts of her and this room was leaving him claustrophobic. His decision was made instantly, he bolted out of the room before Steve or Michelle had chance to stop him. Steve hurried out of the door after Liam when Michelle barked the order at him. He managed it out of there in time to see Liam running like hell down the corridor and couldn't even begin to catch up with him.

"_Liam…Lia…" _he shouted but Liam kept going until he disappeared through the double doors at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony had been gone no more than ten minutes when Carla jumped up from the sofa and hurried into the bedroom. Marching straight to her wardrobe, she excitedly pulled back the door and stared at all the hanging garments. She loved her clothes but there were too many to pack and she certainly wouldn't be able to take them all. She ran her fingers gently across the tops of the beautiful clothes and then realised she was daydreaming. Suddenly grabbing a top, leggings and a large jumper she backed away and stripped herself of her nightwear.

Once satisfied with her appearance and having plastered on her usual make up, a nice thick layer of foundation, a little powder, mascara on the lashes and a splash of blusher on both cheeks she wandered back to the wardrobe. To reach her travel bag from the top shelf she found herself on tiptoes, straining to grab it from the back. Her fingers slipped against its shiny surface as she fought to grab it. She felt a sudden sense of achievement as she began to drag it forward and it almost toppled out on top of her.

Tossing it onto the mattress she unzipped it and turned to return to the wardrobe. Crouching down she grabbed a few pairs of her favourite shoes and then she pondered over the outfits. Taking a deep breath she grabbed a few of her favourite pieces and shoved them into the bag. This was no time for due care and attention of folding and packing properly, this was a mission of escape. Lifting the bag she dragged it to her dressing table and with a sweep of her arm brushed the hair products, brushes and make up in on top. Pulling out the first draw, she clawed in with her hand and snatched a bunch of clean underwear also throwing that in on top.

Running into the living room she dumped the bag by the front door and then headed promptly back into the bedroom to grab her leather knee length boots and her black coat, which she adorned with a scarf. The only thing left was to grab her handbag and call Liam to arrange a place to meet. She felt a rush of excitement as she ran to her bag and rummaged around for her phone. Finally they could be together, just her and Liam. But panic set in when she realised her phone was missing, she could have sworn it was in her bag. Her blood ran cold as she tried to think where she had left it, she was never careless with her phone, so had been all to careful since her and Liam had started their affair to keep it as far from Tony as possible, especially when it had gone missing only months before whilst they were on holiday.

Michelle and Steve had stayed at the hospital all night and now were all Maria had to show for family and support. Liam had been gone now for just under an hour and Michelle had been consoling a terribly upset, over emotional and extremely tired Maria. Having perched on the side of the bed she wrapped one arm over Maria and another around her back as the young women sobbed heavily into her chest. She was completely inconsolable though and no matter how hard she tried Michelle couldn't calm her.

Steve had disappeared not ten minutes ago, making a poor excuse that he had to get to work. Michelle secretly hoped it was just a cover and he would go looking for Liam but suspected that was a long shot where Steve was concerned. Her heart went out to poor Maria, alone here without her husband to support her. Michelle was extremely disappointed in her brother, she thought he had more of a heart and better morals than to abandon a woman, whom you love or loved who is carrying your child in her hour of need.

"_Michelle?" _sniffled Maria when she eventually pulled herself away from Michelle's warm and caring embrace. She looked up expectantly at her sister-in-law as she lay back against the crisp but limp pillow.

Michelle smiled sweetly waiting for Maria to ask her something. Although she couldn't help noticing that the poor girl didn't look particularly well again and seemed in some sort of pain. Maria gritted her teeth and winced as she somewhat uncomfortably adjusted herself within her bedding. Michelle's concern increased when Maria started mumbling away to herself incomprehensibly. Seconds later her eyes were rolling back in her head and she appeared to be fitting. Michelle's reaction was fast as she leaned across and smacked the emergency button by Maria's head. The room filled with a loud siren crying out for assistance and Maria's monitor's began to beep continuously. Michelle's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she grew anxious, where on earth was Liam?

All day Leanne had seemed distracted and it hadn't gone un-noticed by Peter. She was working away in the bookies, skimming over the mountains of paperwork in his office as she did often when he'd gotten himself into a mess. He couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to be married to such a lovely girl but it had been a rushed affair a moment of madness and he was so worried now she was having second thoughts. He didn't want to push her though, their little family was gelling perfectly and he was glad that when he'd made a move to kiss her she hadn't instantly rejected him.

Peter however much he felt there was not a need to interfere, knew that couples needed to talk. Communication after all was key. Placing his tea down behind the counter, and noticing his shop was pretty much deserted he headed into the office. Smiling at Leanne he leaned against the doorframe and watched her working.

"_Is everything ok love?" _He asked shyly when she looked up and caught a glimpse of him. She smiled sweetly and nodded before bowing her head to continue with the work. Peter sensed something was wrong though and as much as he wanted to believe her, he saw right through her fake expression. Turing quickly he went back to the counter to mull things over. He was convinced if he thought things through for thoroughly he could work out exactly what he might have said or done. Gazing out of the door he set himself up retracing the events of the previous night.

Leanne had stumbled in and seemed completely wary of everything, especially Peter. He had thought it odd but she had insisted she was ok. He couldn't help but notice her flinching and jumping at every little noise, whether it had been the television, out on the street or just the heating cutting in. She didn't want to talk about it though and he now wished he'd pushed more.

Liam had walked the whole way from the hospital, he'd debated getting a cab but knowing his luck it would have been a Street Cars one and then the information of his destination would have been knowledge to Steve. This would have then gone back to Michelle and she would have come after him to knock sense back into him. He was on his way to Carla's he wasn't going to let Tony dictate when he would see her. His mind was working over time, he had been planning and scheming the whole time he'd been in that waiting room and Carla was the only thing he had on his mind.

Maria just didn't matter, baby or no baby he couldn't deny his feelings for Carla and they weren't going to let lie. He cared for Maria, Liam was not a heartless man but he secretly did believe in true love and he and Carla were most definitely that. She was destiny, always had been. The connection they had was well and truly established the day that Paul had first introduced them. He fondly remembered the moment, the way she had looked ridiculously stunning and that smile. The woman was just gorgeous.

Carla was frantically trying to think of a way she could contact Liam. Her mobile had suddenly vanished but she knew exactly where to, Tony's pocket she was sure. He was very untrusting of her but he was smart to be. She was glad he'd taken it, at least he couldn't have it turned into some sort of tracking device and find her. Not so smart now are you Tony? She thought smugly to herself. She knew she couldn't wait around and hope Liam by some miracle turned up, she'd have to go and use a public phone to arrange plans.

Snatching her handbag up and lifting her travel bag from the floor she took one last look at her flat and silently said goodbye. She didn't stop for long and quickly found herself leaving the past behind as she closed the door on what was her home. With hands full she hurried down the stairs and burst out of the main door. Quickly she walked to her car and dropped her bag by the boot. Pulling her handbag from her shoulder she opened it wide and delved inside to find her keys.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony had pulled his car round parking it across the car park at Drapers Mill and away from Carla's. He had been watching and waiting, knowing full well that Carla wouldn't be long. He had clear sight of her vehicle and watched as she frantically searched her gigantic handbag for her keys. Unfortunate he thought that she'd never find them. Smirking he dangled the keys from his index finger and watched as the mass of keys and sparkly heart key ring caught the bright winter sunshine.

Carla was panicked, where on earth were her keys? She mentally scanned the flat, were they lying around when she left? Quickly she checked her pockets to check she hadn't placed them there for convenience but they were empty. Disappointment hit her at the thought she'd have to walk and that at any point she could run into Tony. Zipping up her bag she glanced around nervously to see if anyone was watching, luckily there was not a soul in sight. Picking up her travel bag she started to head out of the car park.

Tony seized the opportunity and quickly bundled Carla's keys into his coat pocket. Turning the key in the ignition his Mercedes roared to life and the engine purred smoothly as he set it into drive and pulled out of the space. Carla had made it to the gate when he found himself slowly rolling behind her. Hearing a car behind her Carla quickly glanced round and made a swift move to the side of the road so as not to be in the way. She hadn't realised who the driver was or even recognised the car.

Rolling down the electric passenger window he stopped the car just passed Carla and waited for her to catch up. With her head held high she almost stormed right passed, she was only stopped by a familiar voice and it sent shivers down her spine.

"_Going somewhere Carla?" _asked Tony as he leaned across the car and peered out at her through the window.

Maria was completely unconscious and Michelle could do nothing but sit at her bedside and hold her hand. The Doctor's had explained to Michelle that they had had to sedate Maria for the sake of her health and the baby's. They were concerned that she had become hysterical and had quizzed Michelle as to the cause. She felt terrible having to make up excuses for Liam so he didn't sound like a heartless husband who had just abandoned his wife, which unfortunately was the reality of the situation.

She felt so sorry for Maria, if Liam didn't return and she suspected he wouldn't the poor girl would be a single mother. As a single mother herself she knew how hard it was and she vowed that she would help Maria. Both her and the baby would need all the support they could get, but Maria wouldn't be alone, she had friends on the street. Liam however would be hated for abandoning her and Michelle just prayed he'd come to senses and return to the hospital.

Leanne eventually emerged from the office and let out a deep breath. Smiling awkwardly at Peter she squeezed passed him, careful not to make contact and headed for the door. Peter couldn't believe it, was she really just going to go out without a word? He couldn't let her, they need communication or they'd just drift apart.

"_Lea where are you off to?" _he asked as soft and sweetly as he could.

"_Just lunch Peter, I'll be back soon" _she answered quietly before disappearing.

The days air was fresh and it hit Leanne the second she crossed the street from Rosamond. Entering Roy's she bumped into Steve grabbing an afternoon tea and bam between fares. Luckily she overheard him talking about Maria and how they'd been at the hospital when Liam ran off. Her priorities changed quickly when she thought Liam would be off to Carla's and she had to get to them in time to say goodbye. Turning quickly she left Roy's as quickly as she had entered and dashed back down the street. Carla's was quite a way away and although she probably could have popped into Street Cars and grabbed a taxi she decided it was best no one knew her plans.

Carla was frozen to the spot. Why hadn't Tony gone to the factory already? She had been at least half an hour getting out of the flat! She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat and answered his question.

"_No" _

"_What's with the bag?" _he then questioned.

Carla was left speechless, how could she explain. She needed a believable excuse and a good one at that. She had a sharp mind usually but when she was focused on Liam it had a habit of turning to mush. She was silent too long and knew if she didn't say something this second Tony would grow increasingly suspicious and have her monitored all day or worse offer to take a day to spend time with her.

"_Oh you caught me. Leanne and I were going to a day spa. Girly pampering n'all" _she snapped out quickly. She was proud of herself that was definitely believable. Tony smiled and Carla let out a little sigh. Mission accomplished she thought as she pouted at him. There was an awkward silence between the couple before Tony disappeared back into his seat. Carla assumed he was about to drive off and for a minute that was what Tony was contemplating, but then he saw something suspicious. Someone who looked a lot like Liam was trying to hide out of sight just down the street.

As Liam had approached Carla's block of flats he had noticed at the gated car park entrance his raven-haired lover stood beside a car he couldn't possibly forget. It was Tony. Deciding it was best he stayed out of sight he crouched just behind a car parked on the roadside. He wasn't convinced it provided total coverage but he didn't think he'd been seen. He waited patiently hoping that Tony would soon leave, he was desperate to speak to Carla.

Unbuckling his seat belt Tony left the engine running but removed himself from the car. He had seen Liam hiding and Carla had a bag, putting two and two together he concluded that this was their escape plan, well not if he had anything to do with it. Carla hadn't appeared to notice Liam's presence and so Tony was sure she wouldn't decline the invitation of a lift, especially as she appeared to not be taking her own car. Walking round to where Carla stood he offered out his hand to take her bag. For a minute she looked confused.

"_I'll give you a lift, we'll pick up Leanne on the way" _he offered.

Carla was nervous, but how could she refuse. She hoped her best friend would be smart enough and of course not busy so as to not make Tony suspicious. If she had her phone then she could warn her but of course Tony had that. Reluctantly she handed over the bag and saw Tony's expression change when he felt the weight of it. He popped it in the boot as she opened the door to slide into the front seat.

Leanne turned the corner and could see Drapers Mill just up ahead. She too, like Liam had been was quick to notice what looked like Tony's car stationary and blocking the gates. Her heart started to beat fast as she approached the tiny silver speck with anticipation. She could see a figure in the front seat that looked faintly like Carla and a man in the drivers seat. She slowed down her pace as the car began to roll forward starring at it as it sped up. By the time she had come level with the car Tony had put his foot down and was driving so fast the car flashed passed her and she was sure neither of them had noticed her stood there.

Reaching into her jacket pocket Leanne quickly pulled out her phone and selected Carla from her contacts. She needed to know where they were going; especially after the mood Tony had been in last night when he had threatened her. Putting the phone to her ear she waited impatiently as all she heard was ringing.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was speeding along when Carla's mobile started to ring in his pocket. Quickly he adjusted the radio volume to cover it and glanced at Carla to see if she had noticed. He was in luck, she had her head turned and was staring out of the window in a dazed state as the scenery whizzed passed in a blur. She wasn't really watching it though her mind was elsewhere as she thought desperately of an excuse she could use when they got to Leanne's as to why Tony couldn't take them to the spa.

Leanne was met with Carla's voicemail and she was aware how nervous she sounded as she left a desperate message for her friend to call her. After leaving her message she promptly returned the phone to her handbag and looked around to check she wasn't being watched. Seeing the coast was clear she turned and started to walk quickly, back in the direction she had come from. Part of her hoped that when she got back to the street she would see Tony's car parked outside that factory and Carla not too far away.

She got a fright though when she felt a firm hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned hesitantly to see who was behind her, she was scared in case that nut case Tony had set someone on to her, watching and following to make sure she didn't get too involved. He had warned her to watch her back and this could be it. She clapped her hand over her heart and let out a long, deep breath when she saw it was Liam.

"_You scared me" _she exclaimed in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Liam looked down on his ex girlfriend and gave her a quizzical look. She had teary eyes and the way they had welled looked like they were about to burst. She wasn't just saying he scared her, she had meant it and Liam could see just how genuine her reaction was. She was almost shaking and seemed quite emotional and worked up. No words were needed and he pulled her in close quickly and hugged her tight.

"_What's going on Leanne?" _he whispered to her as she started sobbing gently into his chest.

Sniffling, she pulled herself away from Liam and looked up at him. She wasn't sure where to start or what to say. Clearing her throat she asked him if they could go somewhere to talk. She just wasn't comfortable trying to have a conversation in the street where Tony could have anyone hanging around waiting for either of them.

Liam wrapped a comforting arm around Leanne's shoulders and the pair disappeared around the corner. Liam knew there was a little coffee shop not far and it was usually deserted so it would be perfect for them not to bump into anyone or be overheard.

Michelle looked through the little window in the door of Maria's private hospital room. Her phone was pressed firmly to her ear as she listened to it ringing away again. She'd been pacing for ages as she'd tried desperately to contact Liam but he was not answering and she didn't know what else to do, she had to keep trying.

Poor Maria laid completely still, her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed in and out as she slept silently. Michelle felt so sorry for the young girl, she had tubes in and out of her arms and monitors beeping away, some monitoring her heart rate others her blood pressure and fluids. Anyone would have thought she was a serious casualty; someone who had been in a life threatening accident not just had a small accident in their home and blacked out. Not that any of them really knew what had happened to her though, her injuries looked accidental but Michelle was secretly suspecting Liam of something, after all he was acting so strangely lately.

When she got his voicemail again she hung up and headed back in to sit with a still unconscious Maria and her unborn Niece or Nephew. Lifting Maria's hand she squeezed it tight and muttered a few pointless words.

"_I'm sorry" _she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't been drunk that night she never would have slipped up and mentioned Carla and Liam's secret meetings and no harm would have been done. When she thought about this properly it was entirely her fault. She bowed her head and pressed Maria's hand into her forehead as she started to cry.

Liam bought the coffee's over to the table and placed one in front of a very distraught Leanne. She was still over emotional and he swore as soon as they started to talk again she was going to start crying all over again. But whatever it was that had her so frightened he really thought he ought to help her so he started asking questions.

"_What's got you so frightened?" _he whispered as he leaned across the table.

Leanne stared up at him with wide, weary and teary eyes as she hugged her coffee cup in her hands. She knew she needed to tell him what had happened the other night at Carla's and what Tony had said but knowing the feelings Liam had for her friend she didn't want to set him off so he went in search of the couple and started fighting. It'd just make everything a million times worse.

"_Tony" _she whispered. She didn't really want to say much more. Liam leaned in close, shifting his shoulders forward and then whispered back.

"_Why? What's he done?" _Liam asked with interest.

"_Threatened me" _Leanne replied in an upset tone. That did it, she found herself in tears at the disclosure of what she'd been keeping bottled up all night. Tony had put the frighteners on and she was most definitely scared, not only for herself but also for Carla and to a point Liam, Michelle and Maria. All the people connected to Carla were getting tangled up in the horrible mess of Carla and Liam's affair and were all technically in harms way as far as Tony was concerned.

Carla suddenly realised that when she'd been staring out of the window at the traffic lights not far from her flat where they would have turned for Coronation Street that Tony hadn't gone that way. Now she thought about it properly they had been driving for at least half an hour, but why hadn't she noticed before.

"_Err where we going?" _she asked Tony in a harsher tone than she had intended. _"Leanne's is back that way" _she pointed out continuing in her harsh tone.

The car stopped at a red light and Tony pulled on the handbrake. With a smirk he turned to Carla and then using the control on his steering wheel locked the doors. The sound was loud and packed a punch of reality, almost like symbolising him imprisoning her. His eyes danced with an excited sparkle as he widened them and spoke in an excited but serious tone.

"_Wait and see darling" _


	18. Chapter 18

Carla felt her heart constricting in her chest as she began to panic about where Tony was taking her. She had such a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like this new plan of Tony's and instantly felt the need for a drink. It would numb her feelings towards the situation and who knows maybe even improve it.

Tony's eyes stayed focused on the road as he smirked away. Putting distance between Carla and Liam was going to do their relationship the world of good. He'd booked a hotel out in the countryside where they could relax. There was a spa so he knew Carla would approve and it was also Five Star so most definitely the luxury she would expect. He just hoped he could take her mind off of Liam and he had one other surprise for her whilst they were there. He felt so pleased with himself his plan couldn't fail.

Leanne was physically shaking as she stared at Liam. The tears continued to cascade down her cheeks and she mumbled away trying to repeat what Tony had said to her the night before. She wasn't strong enough though and she was talking nonsense for all the sense it made to Liam. He reached out his hand and covered hers steadying it and the cup of coffee she was about to knock over any minute.

"_Leanne, what are you saying?" _Liam asked softly.

She took a deep breath and sniffled hard. She blinked at Liam through teary eyes desperately trying to stop the tears that still fell.

"_I think she's in trouble Liam" _she said slowly whilst choking on her words.

Liam worked himself up in to a state of panic, his mind imagining all sorts of things that Tony could do to punish the women he loved. He'd seen it in Tony's eyes the other night that stroke of evil and he wasn't convinced that Carla had noticed it yet. Although it did seem strange everyone else had started to notice that Tony wasn't all he seemed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly found Carla's name, pressing the call button he just prayed she'd pick it up.

Leanne decided to call Peter, she'd been gone a good hour and now looking at the time it was nearly three. He'd need her back at the bookies or to get Simon from school, after all he couldn't do both and whilst she was calling she could ask him if Carla and Tony had appeared in the street. Peter was of no help at all, hadn't seen them and sensing the worry in Leanne's voice had even headed outside to check that Tony's car wasn't parked at the factory.

Leanne's call ended and she turned round to look at Liam. He was now pacing, the phone still pressed firmly against his ear as he bit his knuckles and muttered under his breath an unmistakable plea for Carla to answer. She felt her heart go out to him, she could see how much he loved her friend and could tell he'd never forgive himself if anything bad were to happen to her. Not that he was to blame.

The whole car went silent as Tony pulled up outside the mansion of a country estate hotel where they would be staying for a while. Suddenly Carla could hear a familiar ringing and there was nothing Tony could do to hide it. He felt a lump forming in his throat as she stared at him, but he wasn't going to show any emotion or react to her quizzical stares. He went to open the car door but was stopped when she spoke.

"_Have you got my phone?" _she asked in a sharp tone and held her hand out for Tony to pass it to her.

Tony's eyes widened and almost burst from they're sockets as he glared at Carla. He was shocked by her brazen attitude given how forgiving he'd been over her affair with Liam. The phone rang off and then seconds later started again.

"_Hand it over Tony"_ Carla demanded.

The last thing he needed to do was upset her now. It was probably just Leanne, calling to see where they were. He had noticed her stood by the side of the road as they had left Weatherfield but he'd been careful not to make eye contact or the fact obvious to Carla. He was worried she would tell Carla what he'd threatened but he had no choice he'd been caught out. Reluctantly he reached into his pocket and produced her phone. He was careful not to break eye contact with her as he placed it into her hand, it was just in time for them both to see the lit up screen displaying the name Liam before it stopped ringing again.

Steve wandered into the hospital room and made Michelle jump when he placed his hands on her shoulders. She gasped as she turned and saw him stood behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy where she'd been crying uncontrollably for hours. Her cheeks were also tearstained and blotchy as she sniffled and used her sleeve to clean her face. Steve gave her a loving smile and went to hug her tight just as Maria started to stir.

"_Liam" _she muttered as her eyes flickered open.

Michelle felt terrible; she had no update for her Sister-in-law as to her husband's whereabouts. She grabbed her hand and gave it a re-assuring squeeze. Maria turned her head slowly to look at Michelle. She still looked so tired and drained but hopeful that Liam was nearby.

"_Is Liam here?" _she murmured.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but no"_ answered Michelle softly as she felt herself tearing up.

A tear formed on the rim of Maria's eye as she looked at Michelle. Why wasn't Liam there she thought before she started to howl uncontrollably. This set Michelle off as she wrapped her arms around Maria and the two girls cried together. Steve stood awkwardly in the background and bit his lip. He had now idea what to do to help.

Carla didn't hesitate and got herself out of the car as quickly as possible. As soon as the phone rang again she answered it and heard her lovers desperate voice.

"_Carla… Carla…Are you okay?" _his voice rang out.

Carla relieved to hear his voice opened her mouth to reply but hadn't heard Tony get out of the car and creep up behind her. He grabbed the phone from her hand and in front of her addressed Liam in a threatening manner.

"_Listen to me Liam. I warned you and you've left me no choice" _he yelled before disconnecting the call and throwing the handset to the floor where it smashed.

Carla was outraged but felt a sudden fear. What did Tony mean he'd had no choice? No choice for what? She felt her heart beating heavily and fast in her chest as Tony grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hotel. She would have caused a scene but she didn't trust Tony's temper and had to protect herself. So she went along with him as he checked them in and escorted her to the suite he'd booked.

Liam turned to Leanne with wide and frightened eyes. He needed to find Carla, Leanne was right she was in trouble.

"_I need to find Carla" _was the last thing he said as he grabbed his coat and darted out of the café with Leanne hot on his heels.


	19. Chapter 19

The hotel room was luxurious as Carla looked round her eyes were met by silk sheets, cushions, pillows and curtains. Tony really did know how to impress her but as impressed as she was she wasn't convinced this was a legit nice gesture on Tony's part. He was up to something or he wanted something and Carla was deeply suspicious.

Tony watched Carla eagerly as she slowly explored the suite, her fingers gently sweeping over the silk furnishings. She turned to him and flashed her best-impressed smile. He smiled back and slowly walked to join her. Taking her soft tanned arms in his hands he rubbed them gently and then leaned in to kiss her passionately. She found herself lost in the moment as she kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

Tumbling Carla gently down on to the bed he continued to kiss her. He had her exactly where he wanted her, at his mercy. Carla squirmed beneath him and eventually got flat on her back, staring up at Tony she smiled widely. He leant down and kissed her as his hand gently moved along her side and up her top. His fingers brushed the warm flesh of her torso as he splayed his hand flat across it and felt her breath in and hold it.

"_Relax Carla" _he said, the words rolling deliciously from his tongue.

He could tell she was nervous from the way her body was tensing and he needed her to relax. Woo her in to a false sense of trust and confidence. Get her liquored up and let her sleep it off so he could set his plan in motion. He smiled wickedly as she let herself relax and his hands explore her body further. She gasped loudly a few times as he hit all her right spots and then he began their usual ritual of lovemaking.

Maria had finally stopped crying and so had Michelle. Their eyes were red and blotchy but dry and itchy. A nervous Steve had made his excuses to go and get some coffees and a sneaky bar of chocolate the girls could share secretly. Maria's cold trembling hands were being held firm by Michelle's as she tried to explain what the doctors had said about the baby and discharging her now she was recovering well.

When they'd come in earlier and checked Maria's vitals they had explained to Michelle that she was recovering well and she'd be able to go home in the next twenty four hours if her progress continued this well. Michelle was pleased to hear that but concerned that Liam would not be there. Explaining this to a confused Maria she promised to support the young lady until they found Liam and got him home where he belonged. Maria thanked her quietly and gave teary-eyed nod, she was glad to have support even though it wasn't from her husband.

Liam was confused and paced back and forth in the street, Leanne following him like a puppy as he wracked his brains as to where Tony might have taken Carla. Even a fool would know that he'd taken her as far away as possible, but how far was far he asked himself. He stopped suddenly as a thought hit him, maybe Tony had accidentally left a clue at the factory. It wasn't a bad idea, turning to Leanne he explained and before he'd even finished the pair of them found they were pacing back to the street.

Carla was feeling quite overwhelmed with emotion once Tony had finished pleasuring her. Lying naked upon the sheets she watched as a naked Tony went over to the mini bar and grabbed two glasses. Champagne glasses at that and the finest bottle of bubbly the hotel had to offer. The cork popped loudly as Carla wrapped herself up in the bed sheet and sat up, itching back and propping herself up against the pillows. She could hear how crisp the alcohol was as it poured into the glass, her mouth watered at the idea of sipping it and then she was. Tony had handed her the crystal glass and it had met her lips straight away.

Tony smiled down upon Carla, wrapped messily within the sheets with bits of skin exposed and her legs tangled around each other. Her face was pressed into the pillow as she slept gently, he'd successfully fed her a few bottles of bubbly and with a helping of Rohypnol it had knocked her out for the count. Careful not to leave her any means of escape her took the little keys from each window and both door keys the hotel had supplied. Tony kissed her cheek gently before disappearing from the room.

He snuck downstairs and at reception leant over the counter so as to whisper to the young girl on duty. Tony had a friend who part owned the establishment and he had a meeting with him to arrange the big surprise he had for Carla. Promptly the young lady picked up the phone and dialled the main office, not long after the phone was answered and she explained whom she had in her company she found herself escorting the Scotsman through and into the office of her boss's boss.

Liam and Leanne marched into the factory and straight passed Hayley, it started the factory girls gossiping and she was then left with the lovely task of getting them back working. Liam practically threw papers around but there didn't appear to be any obvious clue.

"_Maybe we should call Carla again?" _suggested Leanne quietly.

"_Yeah"_ said Liam in an exasperated tone. As he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Carla's number. He paced as he waited for the phone to get a connection and when it did he felt angry because it rolled straight to voicemail. He threw it down on Carla's desk and then sank himself into her chair.

"_Great. Just Great!" _he yelled running his fingers into his hair and tugging hard.

Just then Hayley taped on the office door. She waited for Liam to shout her in and then pushed the door gently opening just popping her head inside. She looked at him with sorrow.

"_Can I help with anything Mr Connor?" _she asked giving Leanne a nervous glance and smile.

"_Actually Hayley" _piped up Leanne seeing opportunity. _"Do you know where Tony is?" _

Hayley thought for a moment and tried to remember what Tony had said to her on the phone that morning about where he was headed for that afternoon. Her eyebrows shot up when she remembered and then chirpily she explained to Leanne.

"_Something about taking Carla out, was it a spa or something"_

Leanne thanked her as she smiled and slipped away glad to have been of assistance. Liam didn't appear to be listening, it took Leanne explaining again forcefully to get him out of the leather swivel chair. They knew it was a spa but where. Leanne tried to think what Carla had mentioned about her favourite places and then she remembered, a country place about an hour or so south of Weatherfield. Grabbing Liam's hand she hurried out of the office dragging him behind.

Carla started to stir and groan as she opened her eyes. The room was dark now and the only light she had was that of a sidelight. She had a heavy head and her vision was blurred as she slowly looked around for Tony. When she saw he wasn't there she thought about getting up but she couldn't find the energy to move. Closing her heavy eyelids she let herself drift back off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam sped away from the cobbles in the direction Leanne instructed. She only had a vague recollection of where this spa was but she was sure they could find it. She just prayed for Carla's sake she had the right place. Liam tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited at the first set of red lights, he swore they were taking longer than usual to change. He was so anxious to find Carla, he needed to rescue the woman he loved from the psychopath she had taken as a lover and fiancé.

Leanne sat in the passenger seat mulling over the directions she would need to give Liam and trying to work some of it out from a tattered map Liam had left in his car since his and Maria's trip to the Lake District. She was thrown back into her seat as the light turned green and Liam's foot, which had been hovering on the accelerator the whole time , pressed down hard and sent them shooting off. Leanne suppressed her scream, frankly his driving style frightened her today.

Tony felt rather pleased with himself as he headed to the hotel bar for a drink or two before heading back up to the room. Carla would still be fast asleep so he had no reason to rush. Taking a seat at the bar on one of the posh barstools Tony asked for a double scotch and watched as the waiter fulfilled his request. Placing the glass gently in front of the well-established Scotsman the barman smiled and bid him to enjoy his night.

Carla opened her heavy eyes again, she was hot and feeling suffocated. Her vision was still blurred as she lifted her head just centimetres from the pillow and had a look around the room. Everything appeared to be moving and the room spinning so fast. She didn't recognise her surroundings and was now struggling to remember how she had got there. Clapping her hands over her body she realised she was naked and feared the worst. What had happened and where was she?

She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and instantly felt sick as she rested back against the headboard. She glanced with her blurry vision at the bedside table from which came the rooms only source of light and couldn't clearly focus but could see the faint outline of a champagne glass and by the looks of it, it wasn't empty. She shuffled across from the middle of the bed to the edge and extending her fingertips reached for the glass. Taking it firmly she pulled it slowly towards her and using what strength she could muster lifted it to her lips and disposed of it down her throat.

It raced straight to her head and increased the pain and height of dizziness she was already feeling. Her hand was shaking as she tried to place the glass back down on the side but she slipped and caught it on the edge. It instantly shattered, the shards cutting into her soft skin and drawing blood that oozed from the wounds. Carla felt light headed and in attempt to steady herself pushed her palm against the edge of the cabinet crushing the glass fragments deep into her hand. There was nothing she could do to stop herself and she fell off the side of the mattress narrowly missing hitting her head as her naked body went crashing to the ground taking the sheet with her.

Liam had been speeding along for miles and was now fretting that Leanne had them lost. He took a sharp left turn up ahead and it felt like he'd taken it on two wheels. Leanne screamed this time, she was terrified Liam would kill them both if he continued with this driving style. The roads were wet where it had begun to lightly rain and darkness was fast approaching. Liam switched on his headlights to give them a better view of the country lanes they were travelling but failed to decrease the speed at which they travelled.

"_Liam! Slow down!…Liam" _she screamed in a high pitch as he sped along the country back roads. He wasn't listening to her, he was zoned in to finding his lover. Leanne started screaming directions at him again when she recognised a sign on the roadside.

"_It's left Liam, take the next left" _she ordered.

Liam continued at top speed and very nearly missed it, he had to take the corner so fast that this time he flipped his car and it landed in the little gravel track way on it's side. Leanne's head smacked against the window on impact and Liam was sent flying awkwardly forward. The passenger airbag had failed to go off and poor Leanne wouldn't have incurred any less injury if it had. Liam was unconscious slumped across the steering wheel and Leanne laid awkwardly against the side of the car a small trickle of blood emerging from her hairline and running down the side of her face. No one had seen the accident and the little road was rarely used apart from for guests leaving or arriving at the country estate it lead to. Now as evening set in Liam's headlights shone into the blackness as the rain got heavier and poured down, beating upon the car as the engine purred away.

Carla's hand lay splayed upon the magnolia rug that lay at the side of the bed, covered in blood and lying in a small puddle of the same. She too like her friends on their way to her rescue was unconscious and awaiting assistance.

Tony swallowed the last mouthful of whisky and bid the barman goodnight as he tipped him and removed himself from the barstool. It was time to go and see in what state his wife to be, was in. He hoped not too much as he had the surprise all planned for first thing in the morning and he had a treat lined up for her this evening.

Twisting the key in the lock Tony tried to stay as quiet as possible assuming Carla was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her, not yet anyway. Pushing the door open he stepped inside and peered round his eyes landing on the empty bed. He felt his heart beating fast at the sight as he began to panic she'd escaped but then his eyes followed the messed up sheets to the floor where he spotted her.

"_Carla?" _he called in a wary tone, testing for consciousness. He was met by no answer so wandered closer to her. His shoes crunched upon contact with the glass pieces as he crouched down and pulled back his fiancé's hair to reveal her pale face resting against the rug. His other hand stroked gently along her arm until it reached her bloody fingertips, flipping it he checked her wrist for a pulse, which luckily he found.


	21. Chapter 21

Walking away Tony left Carla unconscious on the floor, after all out cold she was no threat and there was no risk of her finding out what he was up to. He looked back in on her one last time before he left the room to head out and purchase something so luxurious for Carla she would be overwhelmed. He sauntered down the stairs and then headed over to the young girl who was still on reception. She looked surprised to see him and became all flustered under his charm as he requested a member of the valet fetch his car.

A friend of the managers had a shop that would supply Tony with this luscious gift he had organised for Carla and had agreed to meet Tony out of hours to arrange this. He was so pleased, Carla would be ecstatic and his plan would go without a hitch. He sat in the lobby waiting for the valet to appear, the whole time not taking his eyes off the receptionist and flashing his charming smile every time she glanced over, which made her blush.

The valet arrived and escorted Tony to his car, politely holding open the driver side door he waited for Tony to make himself comfortable before closing it. Tony smiled and nodded politely as he put the car into drive and pulled away slowly. The wheels crunched on the gravel as he drove slowly round the central fountain and then began to speed away down the dark driveway of the hotel.

Maria had just been given the all clear by the doctor and told she could make her way home but that she must take it easy. Michelle was quick to offer to stay with her as she gave Steve a look to say 'don't even argue' which he took instant heed of. Maria gave her sister-in-law a smile and a silent mouthed thank you. Michelle took her hand and smiled sweetly back as she helped her slide off of the gurney. It was obvious to her that Maria was still in a bit of pain and she had to fight back her tears as Maria winced with every tiny movement. As soon as she was on her feet and dressed Steve and Michelle helped her hobble out to the cab so they could take her home.

Liam's car lay still on the gravel driveway, the engine still humming away and the headlights shining brightly forward. Leanne's trickle of blood from her hairline had developed into a stream of thick, dark blood that trickled and pooled upon the cracked glass window. Tiny splinters of the broken glass had dug in and nipped at her cheek leaving her with small cuts all over. Liam was slumped across the wheel of his car when his eyes began to blink open. His surroundings were blurry as were his memories, he stared forward and gasped for breath as he came to terms with the situation. He lifted his head and looked round to the passenger side of the car where Leanne lay.

He was slow moving as he leant across and touched her arm, it was freezing cold, and giving her a little shake he tried to wake her. It failed to work and set Liam panicking, was she dead he questioned worryingly in his head. He prayed not and knew he needed to find help but he couldn't leave her. His whole body ached as he searched his pockets for his phone but it wasn't there. He tried to think desperately where he could have left it and then remembered. He'd slammed it down on Carla's desk and then Leanne had pulled him so quickly from the office that he'd forgotten to retrieve it. He could see it lying there and it annoyed him greatly, they needed a miracle now, it was the only way.

Tony sped along the gravel driveway at a top speed until he found himself blinded by a bright stationary light ahead. He assumed someone had got lost and stopped momentarily, slowing a little he decided he might stop and be of assistance if he could. As he approached he saw that the car was on it's side and he stopped instantly when he recognised it. This was too good to be true, it was Liam. Tony couldn't have wished for better and he hoped the young man was either dead or seriously injured, that would definitely keep him away from Carla.

Turning his car off he opened the door and stepped out, reaching in his pocket he grabbed his mobile and called the hotel to alert them that an ambulance would be needed. At least if the outcome of the accident was fatal it wouldn't be on Tony's conscious and he could sleep peacefully. Finishing his call he gingerly stepped towards the still running vehicle and peered inside.

Liam sensed a presence behind him and slowly turned his head whilst gritting his teeth trying to suppress the pain he was feeling. His eyes widened fearfully and his breathing hitched slightly when he saw it was Tony. Tony gave one of his trademark evil grins and was about to do something unthinkable when he noticed Liam was not alone. A lump formed in his throat as he looked at Leanne, blood all over her face, her eyes closed as if she were peacefully asleep and her skin looking pale and blue. He re-thought his actions and stared passed Liam.

Liam stared at Tony as he toyed with the thought of begging him to help. He didn't have much choice Tony was likely to be the only person they came across tonight and this wasn't for his benefit, it was for Leanne's. He would have to swallow his pride and be the bigger man for her sake, Simon needed his mother and Peter needed his wife, so who was he to decide her fate. Funnily enough Tony was thinking the same as he looked at her vulnerable state.

Liam's big teary eyes blinked up at Tony, _"Please…Please help" _he begged in an upset tone.

Tony turned and looked down on Liam's feeble state. His stare was so harsh and cold it worried Liam and gave him chills.

"_P…p…p…please Tony" _he begged again with chattering teeth as he began to feel the cold late evening air eating away at his skin.

"_I've called for help" _was Tony's cold reply as he turned and walked away to get back in his car. Liam heard the engine of Tony's car turn over and then roar to life as he pressed hard on the accelerator, his wheels spinning in the gravel and sending it flying all around as the car moved. Liam and Leanne were alone again and he only had Tony's word help was on its way. Tony's word stood for nothing, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes as his body shivered.

Carla shivered violently as she came round and lifted her head from the floor. Her body ached all over and felt stiff as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her vision was still blurred slightly and she felt dizzy as she looked around for Tony. When she realised he wasn't there she glanced down at her naked body and tried desperately to remember what had happened. Shakily she climbed up onto her feet carefully using the furniture to help her move round and into the bathroom.

At the toilet she fell instantly back to her knees with a thud and hung her head over the bowl. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and taste the vomit right at the back of her throat. With two fingers she pushed to the back of her throat and her gag reflex until the vomit spewed from her lips. She was shaking and cold feeling as if she had been poisoned. She continued to be sick until the remains of what she was throwing up had to be her stomach lining and it burnt her throat.

She felt terrible as she reached up and flushed the toilet. Crawling on all fours she slowly made her way across the tiled bathroom floor and into the bedroom. She headed over to where her clothes lay heaped in a pile at the end of the bed and grabbed them. Sitting on the floor she pulled them on and thought about how she could get out of there. If Tony was gone she had every chance of a successful escape but then she remembered earlier and hesitated. What if he was lurking around corner's waiting to catch her out? She had to be smart about this, play him at his own game. Undressing again she headed into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower, then she'd go to bed and await his return. If she was patient she would eventually figure out what he was up to and be able to out smart him.


	22. Chapter 22

The Mercedes sped along the road and came to an abrupt stop outside the small boutique. Tony stepped out and onto the soaking wet pavement. It was dimly lit and barely looked open, popping up the collar on his coat he hurried over to the entrance and knocked upon the glass. He gave a suspicious glance up and down the street like he was about to do some dodgy dealings. He wasn't stood outside for long when a young, tall dark and handsome man came to the door and opened it up.

"_Tony Gordon?" _he asked quietly.

When Tony nodded the gentleman opened the door wider and let him in. The boutique was stocked wall to wall with the most elegant wedding dresses. He had asked to see the best selection they had to offer and the owner had not disappointed. Sitting Tony down on a beautifully upholstered chair and handing him a chilled glass of champagne he bought out the model wearing his first choice. Tony could have blinked twice at the girl, she was pretty and had long dark hair like Carla's, it helped him immensely with imagining just how it would look on his fiancé.

The dress clung to the young girls curves and bust beautifully but Carla wasn't as curvaceous and he was worried that the dress wouldn't flatter her the same way. He was enjoying the viewing but this was business and he needed to focus on finding the perfect dress for his future wife. Waving his hand dismissively he asked for the next dress to be shown. The girl disappeared for a while and then came back in a dress he was positive could have been mistaken for a cream cake. He shook his head instantly, that was definitely not the dress for Carla.

Calling the owner over he described what he wanted to see and then watched as the model was escorted away. His champagne was refilled by one of the really very pretty assistants as he waited. He placed the glass to his lips and took a sip of the sweet bubbly contents. When the model emerged from behind the curtain he almost spat it out, she looked a vision but the dress was perfect, perfect for Carla.

The model stood still whilst he admired the dress. It was a white, floor length gown, halterneck and nipped in tight at the waist with a black band of chiffon. It was restrictive over the model's thighs and then fanned out in the most elegant way from the knees, longer at the back than the front. Tony rose from his seat to examine it in closer details he ran his fingers across the bodice and it lace detailing. It was perfect. Motioning for the model to turn he looked closely at the back. It was cut low, so low it was almost indecent.

"_I'll take it!" _exclaimed Tony happily.

Blue lights and loud sirens came racing along the gravel as they approached the scene of the accident. The lights pulsating flashes of blue woke Liam and he looked up breathing shallowly. The paramedic's voices were faint to his ears and their image blurry as they hovered around him. Their words to him were incomprehensible as they hurried opening the car door and holding him as they examined the surroundings and whether his legs were trapped.

Liam found himself slowly coming round and beginning to understand the questions. They asked him his name and he replied, they then asked him the name of his passenger with which again he replied. Then they asked him if he was in any pain. He had no reply because he wasn't sure, his entire body was freezing cold and he couldn't feel a thing. Luckily for Liam the paramedic's could free him and because there had been no front impact on the car his legs weren't crushed. They lifted him carefully in case there were underlying injuries and placed him carefully into the ambulance wrapped into a foil blanket so they could attend to Leanne.

Liam had forgotten all about his passenger and the state in which she was. His mind was focused on Carla, where she was, how she was and where Tony had been going earlier. He hadn't even seen if his lover had been in the car, but if she wasn't there was a chance she was still at the hotel. Liam watched the paramedic's busy at the car and aiding each other to try and free Leanne and saw opportunity to get away. Slowly he lifted himself from the chair in which they had placed him, letting the foil blanket fall to the ground and hobbled quietly forward to the steps to exit the ambulance. His feet clunked heavily against the flimsy sheet metal and he stopped momentarily glancing in the direction of his flipped car. Luckily the paramedic's were too pre-occupied to notice him escaping.

Leanne's body was freezing cold and completely lifeless as the paramedic's lifted her from the wreckage. The other emergencies services, police and fire brigade could be heard not far in the distance as they placed her into the back of the ambulance and searched for a pulse. Luckily they found one but it was feint, they hadn't long to get her further medical assistance and so started to get ready to speed off to the hospital. So concerned for the young lady who was fighting for her life they failed to notice that Liam had disappeared.

Tony piled the wedding dress box into the boot and then carefully placed beside it a shoe box, a bag containing the veil he'd purchased and a small clear box that's contents shone as it caught the street lights. He was so pleased with himself and knew Carla would be over the moon. First thing tomorrow morning she'd be Mrs Gordon and Liam wouldn't be around to ruin it. He slipped into the driving seat and headed off back to the hotel and the sleeping beauty he had left.

Liam wandered slowly up the gravel path, struggling to see anything into the distance. His hand was clasped to his stomach as he hobbled along, his left leg he was almost dragging as it began to cramp and he'd definitely felt impact on his stomach, it just felt so bruised. He felt like falling to the wet ground in a bundle and curling up to try and forget the pain but he was too determined, he needed to find Carla.

Tony found himself back at the turning to the hotel drive, speeding along it he sent gravel flying behind him. Liam heard the car approaching and turned to look at it. Approaching him with speed he hobbled over to the side of the road and found himself wobbling as his feet met with the soggy grass verge. He fell down with a bump and got a face full of mud, pushing himself up he glanced just in time to see Tony's Mercedes race by. It gave him hope, Carla was still there and he would save her but he couldn't seem to find the energy to lift himself from the muddy bed he was laying in. With his head banging away he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to move but before long he found himself out for the count.

Carla lay with the side of her face buried in the silk pillow when Tony came back in the room. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and sighed as he placed the packages over by the dresser. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, he hadn't left her in the bed so she'd obviously woken up and he was so pleased she was still there. Reaching across he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand but she didn't stir. She looked so beautiful, he ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her neck and the top of her shoulder that was peeping from the sheet.

Carla felt his fingertips but kept her eyes firmly shut, if he thought she was asleep he would leave her. Tony was too much of a gentleman to wake a sleeping lady to have his wicked way and she knew that only too well. Tony leant over and kissed her cheek firmly.

"_Sleep tight Carla darling" _he whispered as he pulled away.

Smiling away to himself he entered the other room of their suite where he poured himself a more than generous helping of whisky. Everything was going so well, the dress was here, the bride also and downstairs in the private dining suite the hotel manager was preparing for their early morning wedding. Six in the morning was the earliest booking the registrar could do and Tony had booked it. The time now was heading for midnight, in just six hours time, Carla Connor would become his wife. He sat back comfortably in his chair and sipped at his whisky as he imagined their happy future, it wasn't long now, and they would leave here tomorrow to start their new lives in London as Mr and Mrs Gordon.


	23. Chapter 23

Carla began to stir, waking naturally with the light from the early rising morning sun She felt so rested and peaceful as she perched up on her elbows and took a look around the room. She was surprised not to see Tony but her eyes did land upon the pile of parcels by the dresser. Throwing back the cover she swung her legs round and over the side of the bed. Pushing them down to the floor she stood up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from the bale on the side she wrapped it around her naked body and headed back out.

It couldn't be earlier than five in the morning, and Carla's first thought was to climb back beneath the silk sheets and sleep for longer but like an excited child at Christmas she couldn't. She wanted desperately to know what was in the packages, obviously a gift from Tony to try and pacify her but although she'd take them it wouldn't steal her heart from Liam, she could not be bought with lavish gifts.

Smiling to herself she wandered into the living area of the suite and found Tony asleep in one of the chairs. Quietly she sneaked across the floor to the mini bar and grabbed a glass and the cut glass bottle containing a clear liquid she assumed would be vodka. It clinked noisily against the glass as she poured and woke Tony. From behind her she heard him cough.

"_Tut Tut Carla" _he joked.

Taken by surprise she almost dropped both the glass and bottle but instead she un-tensed her shoulders and turned to him with a cheeky grin. Tony rose slowly to his feet and hurried over to Carla, her eyes stayed fixed on his the entire time. His hands took a grip on the bottle and the glass and slid them with ease from Carla's fingers. Reaching either side of her he leaned forward and placed them back on the bar, his body pinning Carla's back as he did. Her breathing hitched momentarily as he pulled his head back and stared into her eyes with his own twinkling, dark eyes. It was a very intense moment between them and Carla only knew one way to break it. Leaning forward she kissed Tony hard and he pushed into her kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Liam woke feeling heavy headed and cold. It wasn't quite daylight as he opened up his eyes and looked round. He had to admit the view was better than it had been in the dark and he now had a clear view of the hotel in the distance. Pushing down on the ground with the palms of his hand he pulled his aching body up onto his knees and then slowly rose to his feet. Getting his bearings he started to stumble forward, still dragging his aching left leg behind him. He would make it there today and he would take Carla away with him, even if it meant he had to come up against and fight Tony.

Carla pushed her palms flat against Tony's chest and started to walk him backwards to the bedroom in a seductive manner when he pulled away and took a tight grip on the tops of her arms.

"_Save it Carla" _ he whispered with a wink.

His statement confused her, he'd never resisted her advances before. She stood back from him and folded her arms awaiting explanation. Tony chuckled at her sudden sternness and hard exterior as she stared back at him with a look of confusion.

"_Carla, darling come I have a surprise" _he said all too coolly as he wandered into the bedroom with Carla hot on heels. Her eyes sparkled as he gestured towards the boxes and then ushered her to take a seat in the dressing table chair beside them. Lifting up the biggest box he placed it on to Carla's lap and nodded for her to get it opened up. Smiling proudly he watched as she looked down on the box and swept her flat palm across its top.

Carla's fingers gently took the ribbon that was tied in the neatest of bows on top of the box and pulled at its ends untying it slowly. It fell away from the edges of the white box as Carla let it fall from her grasp. Placing her hands on either end of the lid she hesitated and looked up at Tony to give him the biggest smile she could. She couldn't deny that even though she didn't love Tony, she loved his money and the gifts he spoilt her with often.

She quickly returned her attention to her present and slowly peeled off the lid. Tony was apprehensive, this was the moment of truth and Carla would either be ecstatic or disappointed because it wasn't what she thought. The tissue paper rustled noisily as she started to unfold it and reveal hints and flashes of the beautiful material it was hiding just beneath. Carla's eyes lit up as she saw the beautiful material and her fingers couldn't resist delving in and pulling it out so vigorously that the box tumbled off of her knees and onto the floor as she slowly stood. She was speechless as the folded material unravelled before her eyes and her mouth fell open as her eyes widened.

Tony knew this look only too well, Carla was still confused but she certainly wasn't pleased. Eventually she looked passed the dress and to Tony who was staring down at his watch, watching the seconds tick by. He had half an hour to convince Carla, get her ready and get her to that alter waiting downstairs.

"_What is this Tony?" _she asked in a slow and clear voice.

Carla was almost shaking now, she hadn't needed to ask the question and she really didn't need his reply, she just wanted to hear him say it. He was sadly mistaken if he thought she was going to wear that, or marry him in it, she was still holding out for the love of her life, for Liam.

"_Marry me Carla" _stated Tony bluntly.

Carla almost laughed, marry him, really? She threw the dress down before her in a fit of rage and stepped as close to Tony as she could to try and intimidate him. Stretching up and arching her neck back so he could see her clearly she answered.

"_No" _

"_That was not a request Carla, you will marry me" _Tony stated in almost a whisper as he grabbed her arm forcefully and stopped her being able to get away.

"_Let go of me" _yelled Carla but Tony failed to listen. He scooped down his manly hand and snatched the dress. Pushing Carla back he pushed her down onto the bed and threw the dress beside her. His hand reached for the towel and pulled it from her body. She tried to struggle against him and sit up but he took a firm grip on her neck and held her down almost choking her. Her hand clawed at his as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"_Please Tony, Please let go" _she begged breathlessly.

Tony did as she asked, glaring down at her he was breathing erratically his chest rising and falling so fast as he tried to calm himself.

"_Get dressed Carla" _he threatened taking a firm grasp on her wrist and pulling her from the bed in the direction of the bathroom where he pushed her in and she almost stumbled and fell. Throwing in the dress after her he stood at the doorway to keep her from locking herself in and watched.

"_You have ten minutes" _he stated clearly as Carla looked up at him wearily. She had never wished for Liam to appear and save her more than she was now. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the dress and followed Tony's orders.


	24. Chapter 24

Liam reached the front door of the hotel and stumbled up the steps almost falling head first as he went through the main door. Everyone in the hotel lobby turned to stare at him with his wet and mud stained clothes, face and hair. He looked so out of place and suddenly felt nervous and extremely awkward as he made his way across to the receptionist still limping. Placing his filthy hands down on the edge of the desk he leant over and asked the receptionist for details of Tony's room. She smiled sweetly but refused explaining it was for the purpose of data protection. Liam felt disappointment mixed with an anger and frustration building within, he wanted nothing more than to make the girl give him the details but knew if he pushed it he'd be removed from the premises and have no chance of saving Carla if that happened.

Quietly he went away and took himself over to the waiting area where he perched down on a sofa. If he couldn't get to Carla in her room then he would wait for her to appear. Keeping his eyes focused on the staircase he waited patiently for Carla to appear, whilst everyone continued to stare at him and the staff kept a close eye on his movements.

Carla held the dress up with a flat palm across her chest and looked up into the mirror where she could see Tony watching her intently. Trust Tony to purchase a garment that meant she needed his help to fasten it. She didn't have to ask either Tony quickly hurried over to her and grabbed the zip. She tensed at the feel of his fingers on her skin as they brushed it lightly fastening the zip.

"_Perfect" _he exclaimed as he smiled over her shoulder at her in the mirror as he ran his hands down her smooth arms and then held her hands. Carla stared at the image of them in the mirror, Tony grinning away happily with that evil glint in his eye and her looking tired, drained and unhappy. It dawned on Carla that, that image she was starring at was in fact their future if she married and stayed with him. Taking Carla by sudden surprise Tony span her around and grabbed her hands again, smiling he stared into her eyes as Carla felt suddenly sick and had the urge to vomit.

"_Come on then" _he stated glancing down at his watch and seeing they had five minutes to get downstairs. Carla would have to do as she was, no make up, no veil, no tiara and no shoes but she was still perfect in his eyes a complete natural beauty. Tightly holding her hand he turned and began to drag her behind him, Carla however was reluctant to move and started to drag her feet making it difficult for Tony to move at any speed.

"_Carla come on we don't have time" _he warned through gritted teeth but Carla took no notice. Refusing to take another step she halted and tried desperately to pull her hand free of Tony's grip but he kept it strong and firm.

"_Carla!" _he warned again.

Huffing he turned and let her go, she was pulling back with so much force that she fell to the floor upon release. Tony hovered over her and then reached down to pick her up. Scooping her in his arms he threw her over his shoulder and made his way out of the room. Carla's fists beat painfully against his back as he held her in place and made his way along the corridor. She was screaming and shouting away, hammering at his back and attempting to kick her legs that luckily for Tony were restricted by the dress. Reaching just before the top of the grand staircase he lowered her down onto her feet and backed her up against the wall by taking a firm grip on her neck.

Carla's screams stopped instantly and her eyes grew wide and fearful as he pinned her up and began to choke her.

"_Now listen to me Carla" _Tony threatened. _"You are going to walk down those stairs with a smile and then you are going to marry me. Do you understand?" _ He ordered.

Carla nodded and then gasped for air as Tony let her go. Picking her hand back up in his he pulled her to his side. She felt her heart racing away in her chest as they appeared at the top of the staircase. In time with Tony she stepped down each stair as the lobby slowly started to emerge in front of them. She felt like all eyes were on her and Tony as if they were some grand spectacle of a couple to be gazed upon.

Liam's eyes suddenly became transfixed as he caught a glimpse of some shiny black shoes and the hemline of a gown. He was lost in a world of thought at the sight of what he assumed was a bride and groom and he couldn't help but imagine that it was him up there with Carla. He watched as more and more of the couple emerged, smiling away to himself at his thoughts of marrying Carla.

Carla looked around nervously as she began to notice more and more people staring. She wasn't sure why the hotel lobby was so busy at such an early time in the morning but her mind was racing with ideas of how she could get out of this mess before it was too late. Tony squeezed her hand as they came into full view and had a full view themselves of the lobby only a few stairs from the bottom.

Liam's draw dropped open when he saw a sad looking Carla wearing that wedding dress, he wanted desperately for her to notice him there but didn't want Tony's attention, well not just yet. He just hoped that Carla would notice him before it was too late so kept his eyes firmly fixed on her.

Tony stepped off of the bottom step first and then aided Carla. They stood as a couple for just a minute and Carla did a quick sweep of her surroundings. She was holding her breath and trying desperately to keep calm, she had no intention of going through with this and just needed a distraction. As her eyes panned from the right she saw no immediate help but as her eyes slowly moved round she noticed him, those eyes staring at her she wasn't able to miss, he was there, Liam. Suddenly she felt a wash with relief; she stared back at him completely ignoring Tony beside her who had summoned a member of the hotels staff to escort them to their ceremony.

Tony turned back to Carla to make sure she was ready to head inside but he could see instantly that she was distracted. Looking forward he was keen to find out by what. There he saw him, his worst nightmare, Liam, alive and sat in way of temptation in front of his bride. He wasn't going to let this ruin their day their future was already planned and paid for there was no going back now. Pulling Carla's hand he tried to pull her away but Carla failed to move, her hand slipped from Tony's before he could catch it and she was running towards Liam.


	25. Chapter 25

Carla had almost reached Liam when she felt a force pulling her back. Turning she looked and saw Tony, he had caught up with her only because she was slow moving in that damn wedding dress he'd bought. He had a strong grip on her wrist and was trying slowly to pull her back, she didn't understand it, Tony never made a scene in public he must be desperate. Tony saw it differently though, this was no scene, people would understand his actions, and after all it was their wedding day.

Carla's bare feet scuffed painfully against the floor as he suddenly found the strength and was pulling her back slowly. With her free arm she reached forward and stretched with extended fingertips in Liam's direction but the gap between them was ever increasing.

"_Liam" _she bellowed out so loudly that her words echoed around the large lobby area.

Suddenly Liam came to the realisation that Tony was dragging her away, he didn't know why he was so lost in a daydream. Carla's screams were ones of desperation and she was reaching out for him to save her. Snapping himself back to reality he remembered that that was what he was here for and went to run forward and save her but his leg was still causing him pain and dragged behind him making him slow.

As Liam hobbled forward Carla struggled and tried harder to fight Tony off. What she truly desired was within touching distance and he wouldn't be there if he didn't love her. The friction between her wrist and Tony's strong grip was starting to burn her skin and made it painful for her to continue. Continuing to scream Liam's name Tony pressed forward, they had thirty seconds or so to get inside before the wedding would not be able to go ahead.

He managed to drag Carla into the small, decorated room just in time and called out to the staff to keep Liam out as he approached. The door slammed shut in Liam's face just as he reached it and he hammered against it shouting to Carla. The thick wooden door muffled his voice but Carla could still faintly hear him, she wanted desperately to turn and run but Tony still had her wrist tightly held. She stared over her shoulder at the door knowing Liam was just the other side and began to cry as she whispered his name over and over.

Tony was listening to the registrar as he began to start the nuptials Carla however was still distracted by Liam. Repeating the vows when instructed Tony gazed at the side of Carla's head and felt outraged, this was typical of Liam, ruining everything, things would definitely be better if he was out of the way. In his head Tony started plotting. The registrar having finished with the groom looked at the bride and felt a pang of guilt, he knew that what he was doing wasn't right but Tony had bribed him well and he did need the money.

"_Ms Connor" _he prompted ready for her to repeat her vows.

"_Carla" _warned Tony as he grabbed her other wrist and turned her to face him. She looked fearful as he held her gaze, he could tell she didn't want this anymore, but she had agreed to marry him and that is what he would make her do. Shaking her head she tried to pull away, as long as she didn't say 'I do' she'd be okay.

"_She does" _said Tony nodding at the registrar to continue and make it all legal.

Carla shook her head more vigorously as she turned and looked up at the registrar, hoping that he'd feel sympathetic and refuse to do as Tony ordered.

Liam had stopped hammering on the door and stood back feeling exhausted. He was at a loss, not able to hear what was happening but determined to wait outside and catch Carla when she appeared. The staff were still watching him suspiciously as he waited but Liam wasn't as bothered by them now, if they knew what Tony was like they never would have allowed the ceremony to take place.

"_I now pronounce you man and wife" _exclaimed the registrar.

Carla momentarily stopped breathing, she couldn't believe that even though she'd not said a word the registrar had just made her Mrs Gordon. It was horrifying and not what she wanted at all but surely if she hadn't agreed it wasn't legal. Beginning to feel faint she started breathing in and out deeply and reached forward clawing at Tony's hand desperately trying to make him let go of her. Yanking her forward Tony forced her hand to sign the marriage register before signing his own. It was official. Carla was now his wife. Smiling smugly her locked arms with her and walked her back out of the room, even if Liam was still hanging around it was too late for him to rescue Carla now.

Liam found himself growing even more agitated with every second he had to wait. Frustration really starting to get the better of him as he paced impatiently and in pain up and down the corridor. He wasn't waiting much longer when the door slowly crept open and out from the room first stepped Tony. He smirked at Liam in a way that sent angry shockwaves through his body and then behind him he dragged an upset and frightened looking Carla.

Whisking her round to his side he bought her into Liam's full view. Smiling wickedly he waited for Carla to look up and see Liam, which she slowly did. Her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly felt happy at the sight of him but why was Tony putting her in the path of temptation after what he'd just done?

"_Say hello to Mrs Gordon" _said Tony in a sadistic manner as he stared at Liam. He saw the moment the words slipped his lips Liam's heart broke, Carla was Tony's now and there was nothing he could do about. Giving a deep and almost evil chuckle Tony literally swept Carla off of her feet and into his arms before she could put up any resistance. Her wide and teary eyes met with his as her breathing hitched in fright.

"_And you Mrs Gordon can say goodbye to Mr Connor forever" _


	26. Chapter 26

Turning quickly on his heel Tony made his way back to the reception area with a rigid Carla in his arms. She was frightened to move and part in shock about what she had just heard, why had Tony said forever at the end of that sentence? Her mind was in overdrive over the whole thing because how on earth had Tony got away with this.

"_Carla" _suddenly called out a familiar voice from behind and over Tony's shoulder.

Tony's pace quickened as he headed for the bottom of the stairs, which upon reaching them he stopped abruptly, and lowered Carla down onto her feet. She suddenly felt herself letting out a deep breath almost as a sigh of relief at being free of Tony's grip but before she had a chance to move he'd grabbed her wrist. Tugging with a considerable amount of force Tony tried to lead Carla up the stairs but wasn't off to a good start. Tripping on the first stair Carla fell to her knees, the layers of the dress luckily adding some padding and a form of protection.

Liam reached her seconds later and made a grab for her other hand. Gently he lifted it and squeezed tightly. She turned her head to look up at him and although sniffling and feeling tearful she managed a smile. Tony started to pull violently on her other arm making her body jerk suddenly in his direction but Carla ignored him.

The sight of Liam's gorgeous face had her captivated even though it was patchy with small cuts and bruises, but it only added to his handsomeness in Carla's eyes. Carla squeezed Liam's hand back gently in a silent attempt as if to say 'rescue me' as she gazed longingly into his eyes. Liam noticed they were missing their usual gleam and twinkle they usually had when she saw him and could see they were full of sorrow.

Tony felt his rage building at the sight of his newly wed wife and her lover at his feet. Tugging once again on Carla's arm he managed to break them up, her hand slipping quickly from Liam's suddenly relaxed grip. He wasn't going to put up with this and so with all his strength began to drag Carla slowly up the staircase one step at a time.

Reaching out her arm and extending her fingertips as far as she could Carla tried desperately to catch Liam's hand but they just kept missing by a couple of centimetres. Liam cursed his injuries for they weakened him and made him slow at trying to catch up and keep the stamina he needed to reach the women he loved so desperately. Moaning and groaning he continued to follow Carla's slow moving body as it disappeared further up the staircase, the gap between them slowly beginning to increase.

"_LIAM" _yelled Carla as Tony stopped to open the door to their room.

The bottom of Carla's dress disappeared through the closing hotel room door just as Liam was approaching. Attempting to quicken his pace he tried to make it before it closed in his face but he was only seconds too late. Taking a deep breath and a moment to collect himself and build his energy back up Liam stood just opposite the door and stared at it hard. Raising his left fist first he rested it gently against the door, taking one more deep breath he straightened himself up and then started banging uncontrollably upon the door with both his clenched fists.

"_Tony…TONY" _he yelled repeatedly, his shouts slowly increasing in volume with every word.

Tony had pulled Carla up from the floor and literally pushed her back into a corner where he grabbed her wrists at her sides and pinned her there. She was scared but somehow managed to keep her cool as he grinned wickedly at her. His silence was even creepier than his stare as he seemed to examine her momentarily as his hot and heavy breath beat erratically against her skin as he tried to regulate himself to a normal, less worked up state.

Carla knew he'd exhausted himself and if she wasn't restricted by a ridiculous dress she would have defended herself, put up a fight and made a run for it whilst she had the chance. Breathing heavily herself she waited for his next move, all she needed was for him to let go of her for long enough that she could change her position and get in a closer position to the exit. Luckily Tony did just that and backed away a step or two but it wasn't enough for Carla to sneak passed him without getting herself caught again.

Suddenly feeling desperate Carla raised her arm in an attempt to smack Tony and take him by surprise but he was quick to counteract her action with right hook of his own. It clipped Carla's cheek and knocked her head with force back against the wall where for a second she rested as her eyes closed slowly. Carla's body then dropped quickly to the floor where she heaped in what looked like a terribly uncomfortable position. Tony smirked as he looked down on her, he wasn't proud of having to keep wraps on his wife like this but at least her unconsciousness would give him time to get rid of Liam without her knowing what he'd actually done.

Outside Liam had beat the door so hard the sides of his hands were red raw and starting to bruise. He'd already made such a scene that he'd become a nuisance to other quests in the hotel. He was unaware but he was only one more quest complaint away from being escorted from the premises.

"_TONY" _shouted Liam in one last deep bellow.

Huffing at the noise coming from outside his room a frustrated Tony strode over to the door and decided with Carla otherwise engaged he could deal with Liam himself. Opening the door he was met by Liam almost falling straight into him. Before Liam could react Tony grabbed the scruff of his t-shirt and pulled him inside where he promptly shoved him up against the nearest wall.

Liam could feel Tony's breath beating right into his face and turned his face away awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with the mad man. This is when his eyes started to dart desperately around the room looking for Carla but she was nowhere to be seen, the bed hid her slumped and lifeless looking body. He could feel his nerves on edge and his heart rate slowly increasing, as he feared for her, after all the mood Tony was in who knew what he was capable of. Liam however a poor unsuspecting victim in Tony's eyes was about to find out.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony had been breathing away heavily as he held Liam firmly in place against the wall for a good ten minutes. Liam however wasn't even paying Tony a single bit of attention; he was too concerned for his lover, what Tony had done to her and where she was. He was sure it wasn't right that he couldn't see or even hear her in the room.

Suddenly Liam found himself hitting the floor hard, his head bouncing off of the carpet, which took him totally by surprise. Twisting the top half of his body and turning to look up he saw Tony hovered over him, his eyes almost popping from his sockets and his hand clenching and unclenching by his sides, he looked like a total mad man. It was obvious that Tony was raging with murderous anger and Liam was the cause of his sudden mood. Swallowing hard Liam waited anxiously to see if he was about to have to fight.

Liam had always been in scraps since he was a teenager, whether they were with his brother, his mates or just in a drunken state with some other bloke over a girl on a night out but something told him a scrap or full scale fight with Tony for Carla wouldn't even compare. For a moment he forgot that she didn't seem to be there as he found himself in a full on staring match with Tony.

Needing to blink Liam did so and when his eyelids flashed back open the first thing he saw was a gun pointed directly into his face. That was it Tony had definitely lost the plot, what was he thinking? Liam felt himself momentarily stop breathing as he tried to come to terms with the reality of the situation. Part of him just couldn't believe this was happening to him. In an awkward position and unable to remove himself Liam tried hard to think what he could do to save himself, after all he'd be of no help to Carla dead.

Tony's hand shook violently as he tried to keep a straight aim on his innocent victim but not so innocent in his eyes. He'd not wanted to bring his gun but had suspected that he might need it and since finding out about Liam and Carla's affair had been caring it around waiting for his opportunity to dispose of Liam. The young man was nothing but trouble to him and a temptation to Carla that Tony just couldn't have getting in the way.

From the other side of the bed Carla found herself stirring, slowly she opened her eyes and through blinking eyelashes with her blurry vision could only just make out what was in front of her. The room was silent apart from the sound of heavy breathing. Her head was pounding as she slowly lifted it a few inches from the ground, the movement however feeling painful and a small groan slipped her lips. It was just loud enough to catch the attention of Tony and Liam who both looked over in that direction.

Liam feeling brave and noticing Tony's distraction quickly tried to scramble to his feet but still in pain himself struggled and brought Tony's attention right back to him. Holding the gun still and out in front of him Tony let Liam get to his feet and find his balance, the whole time careful not to break his eye contact with him. Another seconds distraction and Tony knew he could find he'd lost control of the whole situation and that would not end well.

Carla using her elbows slowly dragged herself and the weight of her wedding gown across the floor in something that resembled an army crawl minus the stamina. Her head slowly emerged and came in to Tony's peripheral vision at the foot of the bed, he continued to stare at her from over Liam's shoulder but still kept a close eye on his competitor. As Carla looked round she gasped when she saw what Tony held in his other hand and it came into a clearer view. Her heart stopped beating as she saw it aimed straight at Liam's head and looked on target for between his eyes. She had to do something, she needed to stop Tony, he had Liam held in a powerless position and it wasn't fair.

Using a sudden strength and with a burst of energy she didn't know she had, Carla used the bed to help her get back up on her feet. The sensation was strange and she felt instantly dizzy and like she was about to faint. Suddenly aware of some movement from behind Liam twisted his head round to look and caught sight of Carla standing at the end of the bed looking exhausted. He noticed that her cheek seemed to be grazed and her eye looked a little swollen as if she had knocked it.

"_Liam" _whispered Carla in a shaky voice scared that Tony could snap at any time.

Both men stood still and watched her, neither of them wanting to take their eyes off of her. Slowly Carla started to shuffle forward and closer to them. As she came within reaching distance of Liam she stretched out her arm, her fingers reaching desperately for him. Liam realising what she wanted slowly started to lift his arm and glanced in Tony's direction to see if he'd noticed. Tony however seemed transfixed by Carla and his eyes followed her as she came closer and closer, in them the rage building as he saw her reaching for Liam.

Liam's arm extended just in time for his fingers to meet Carla's and he could get a firm grip on her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt him squeezing her hand gently. Tony's eyes moved slowly down to where the lover's hands now rested entwined in one another's and suddenly realised he needed a different tact if he was going to keep Carla for himself. Slowly lowering the gun he watched, as the pair before him seemed to relax assuming they were not at risk anymore.

Liam stared into Carla's eyes and smiled sweetly, she didn't know it but she'd probably just saved his life and he was grateful. It was clear now that Tony's intention had been to rid the world of Liam and have him so conveniently out of the way never to be able to return to Carla's life and Liam knew that was the truth. Carla starred back not quite able to believe that he was still there or that Tony had actually let him in their room, it was a dream come true and Tony couldn't do a thing now without incriminating himself.

Tony was fuming, he wouldn't allow this to continue, Carla was now legally his wife and it would stay that way, she belonged to him. Taking a chance Tony backed slowly away and round out of Carla's sight. Carefully assessing the situation he decided that Liam was so focused on Carla that he wouldn't notice Tony sneak up behind her and grab her. Putting the gun into his pocket he let his hand search for the other weapon he'd been carrying, a small switch blade just in case he'd had to do the job quietly. Pulling it out he opened it up trying not to gain any attention from either of his unsuspecting victims. Obviously trying to threaten Liam was not the key; he needed to focus on the prise that was Carla.

Only inches from Carla's waist Tony had his arm poised and ready to grab her at the opportune moment. Still completely captivated by each other neither Carla nor Liam noticed his hand reach up and round only seconds later and before they knew what had happened Tony had snatched her back and held her firmly against his body with one arm.


	28. Chapter 28

Carla tried to struggle against him until she felt a sharp tip of what felt like a knife jabbing into one side of her back. Tony had a firm pressure on it making sure Carla knew that one slip and he'd let it plunge into her flesh without a second thought. Now she was scared, terrified for her life and unable to warn Liam of what Tony was hiding from him unless by some miracle he'd seen.

Liam stared at the sight before him, Carla held tightly in Tony's grip, looking terrified and as white as a sheet. He understood she was scared but didn't understand why she had suddenly stopped fighting against him and become paralysed. All Liam saw was the woman he loved turning to putty in that monster's hands. With that he'd be able to manipulate her, pull her away from her destiny and her future with him and he wasn't about to stand idly by and let that happen.

Lurching forward Liam made a grab for Carla's hand, as he did Tony pushed the blade into her skin further making her yelp with surprise whilst jumping and taking a deep gasp for air. The shock made her skin paler and as Liam's fingers met with hers he felt how ice cold she suddenly was. Her breathing was slow and shallow and her hand was tense as he held it, he sensed her fright but was still confused as to what was causing it. Carla had never been scared of Tony before, or any man for that matter and Liam knew that, so what had her so terrified this time?

Tony's eyes burned into Liam's skin as he kept firm eye contact with him and watched his every movement. It was driving him insane that Liam once again had a hold of her even if it was only by the hand, he couldn't allow this to continue, it had gone on long enough. Pulling Carla back and closer to his chest he let the knife sink slowly into the side of her lower back. Not deep enough to cause any significant or lasting damage but enough to make her scream from the pain and draw blood.

Her face said it all as her mouth dropped and hung open as she tried desperately to force herself to breathe again. Liam knew instantly something was wrong, but he needed Carla's co-operation, she would have to tell him if he was going to be able to help. But poor Carla was speechless as she felt a cold tickle of what she could only assume was her blood trickling down the lower of her back. She assumed it felt worse than it actually was because Tony surely wouldn't harm his wife not seriously anyway.

Carla's voice started to croak as her breathing suddenly returned. Liam still had a firm grip on her cold and now clammy hand as he looked at her, his eyes desperately searching hers for any sort of explanation but all he could see was pain. Carla couldn't speak, not a word escaped her lips as her eyes became teary and she felt her whole body shaking. Whatever Tony had done to her back was getting more and more painful with every second that passed, it was clear to Tony that he had succeed for now at least.

Weakness took its hold on Carla and her body slumped against Tony's arm as she fell forward her hand slipping from Liam's as she did so. Liam's arms went out in front of him, protectively wanting to support her and hold her up but they hovered meaninglessly just in front of her. Her eyes stared at him, no longer with an expression of pain but this time one that almost begged Liam to help her.

Grabbing both of Carla's lifeless hands Liam pulled her body forward hoping that Tony would lose grip when taken by surprise but he didn't. Carla cried out in pain and Liam feared he'd hurt her but he was unaware that the pain Carla was now feeling had nothing to do with him. Where Liam had pulled Carla's body forward, Tony had feared losing grip on her and in a moment of spite he plunged the knife in just a little deeper.

He hadn't intended to hurt her much but slowly he let his eyes lower to where the knife emerged from Carla's flesh. Blood seemed to be oozing slowly around the submerged blade and it was more than he had hoped. Carla once again found herself staved of oxygen and struggling to breathe, what had Tony done to her? Her eyes continued to beg Liam, she wanted him to make the pain stop. Tony found himself momentarily glancing up and looking at Liam as he desperately tried to get Carla to speak to him, his voice soothing and soft as he whispered to her calmly to explain. Feeling outraged that she was still reaching for Liam even though she knew he was hurting her for it, Tony let his grip tighten around the handle of the knife. Quickly he jabbed it in a little further before pulling the blade out quickly and with little effort.

Tony pushed Carla forward and into Liam's arms and stood tall, breathing deeply with his chest rising and falling quickly as he watched Liam support Carla's weight and wrap his arms around her body. He felt pleased with himself as Liam glanced up at him with angry eyes. He loved that Liam hadn't seemed to notice the state Carla was in or what he had done to her. To wind his opponent up he smirked at him and let his eyes fall slowly to the lower side of Carla's back. Liam's followed and then landed upon Carla's flesh wound.

Now he realised what she had been begging him to save her from, glancing back to Tony his eyes fell instantly upon the maniacs hand, in which he saw the knife, the blade covered in bright red blood. He didn't want to let go of Carla but knew it was his duty to defend her and prove his loyalty. Whispering to her that he loved her he gently lowered her to the floor, her fingers clawing at his arms as he pulled away.

Carla was desperate not to let him go, with all her energy she tried to hold on to him but Liam was stronger and had much more energy than she did. He broke free and she wished she could beg him not to do what she knew he would. Tony was a dangerous man and Liam would be fighting a losing battle in taking him on, it wasn't worth it. She knew if Tony was capable of hurting her he was not going to stop there, he hated Liam and he wouldn't think twice about harming him. Quickly she turned her body, feeling the sharp, radiating pain throughout, just in time to see Liam meet with Tony. She saw him lift his arm to smack Tony hard but failed to call out to Liam a warning in time as Tony's hand, that held the knife lunged forward and straight into Liam's lower torso.


	29. Chapter 29

Liam staggered backwards almost tripping over his own feet and started to tumble to the ground, clutching at his stomach and landing just centimetres from Carla with a thud. Lashings of blood had already poured from his wound and soaked into his t-shirt and the staining of blood continued to spread across the material as he squirmed and moaned in pain upon the floor. Looking across at Liam Carla could see his eyes were glazed and he seemed almost paralysed by his pain. She wished she could do something to help but in pain from her own wound she struggled to move across the small gap on the floor that parted them.

Tony stared at the scene before him that he had created and was responsible for, what a mess, the two lovers now covered in blood from stab wounds he'd given them and struggling to reach one another. He felt a sudden surge of anger as he saw Carla's fingers extending out and reaching for Liam and he wasn't going to let her help him. Purposely he had made her wound minor compared to the one he'd inflicted upon Liam, his intention had been just to warn Carla, but for Liam it was a malicious act and one he hoped would be fatal.

Quickly striding across the floor towards Carla's back he stood across her body and catching her completely unaware he reached down and grabbed her by the waist. Lifting her off of the floor and back to her feet he held her back as she tried to struggle, weakly at that against him to return to Liam. Tony's grip on her was strong and he seemed to have a sudden surge of power he was using on her and she wished she had the strength to fight him properly.

Dragging Carla away from Liam, Tony had to put up with her feet kicking and scraping against the floor in an attempt to stop him from tearing them apart but he was still winning. Carla knew she was fighting a losing battle and she needed help but who here was going to help her, the staff just seemed to be ignoring all of today's events. Screaming was all she could do for attention as Tony hurried to pull her through the doorway of their room and back out into the corridor.

A few guests gave her a funny look as he continued to drag her and Tony didn't take to them kindly. To stop Carla he clapped his hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her, his plan however backfired when Carla realised his hand wasn't quite covering her fully open mouth. Sinking her top and bottom teeth into either side of his hand she bit as hard as she could until he pulled away groaning. She had weakened his grip on her waist just enough to use her weight and flop forward free of him as he turned his attention to his mildly injured hand.

Carla fell with a thud to the floor and then scrambled forward back towards the room. For a moment Tony was oblivious but when he caught sight of her scrambling forward, clawing at the rug that lined the corridor he shook off the pain he was feeling and stormed off after her. He soon caught up with her and swiping down with his hand attempted to grip her ankle or the dress, either would do, anything just to pull her back.

Carla gripped the rug as tightly as she could, still pulling her body slowly back in the direction of Liam and hadn't looked back since breaking free from Tony. Eventually Tony managed to get a grip on the hem of the dress and Carla heard a tear with the next move she made. Stopping she turned slowly and saw Tony, now down on his knees with a fistful of her wedding gown tightly gripped in his hand. She didn't stop to think, screaming again she struggled on slowly making a further progress.

The dress continued to rip violently as Tony pulled upon it in a feeble attempt to keep Carla from achieving her goal. He needed something stronger to use for resistance, with his spare hand he frantically searched below the layers of material and netting for her ankle and eventually found it and gripped it tight. Carla flinched as she felt his cold hand wrap around her delicate ankle and using her other foot desperately tried to kick him off. He kept his strong grip on her and eventually was managing to drag her back to him, once again Carla found herself losing at the hands of the Scottish madman that was Tony Gordon.

She was saddened by the fact he had managed to get his way and gave up fighting against him, he was a force that she was powerless to defeat. With teary eyes she allowed him to pull her up and off of the floor and capture her in his arms again. Giving in she turned her body to face him and looked up at him with a sad and upset expression. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do but Tony was leaving her no choice, it was this or Liam would die for certain. Knowing what she knew about Maria and his unborn child she couldn't let that happen.

"_Get Liam help Tony and I promise you I am yours. I will leave with you, here, tonight and without argument as Mrs Gordon" _she whispered quietly, her voice full of emotion.

Tony examined her momentarily as he attempted to determine if she was being genuine or if this was just some clever little game she was playing. Standing up straight and asserting his authority Tony stared back into her eyes with a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"_Okay Mrs Gordon, you have yourself a deal" _he said softly in his accent as he tightened his grip around her. Kissing her hard he let his grip lighten and slid his hand down her arm to find her hand and took it firmly in his. Spinning her round so she stood by his side he held her hand and helped her to stumble away from the bedroom and Liam till they reached the top of the main staircase. Scooping her up in his arms and careful not to apply pressure on her wound he carried her down to the lobby.

Liam lay upon the bedroom floor groaning weakly at the pain, it consumed him to the point he hadn't even realised that Tony had captured Carla and taken her away. He was feeling ever weaker with every second that passed and his earlier injuries weren't helping the situation. However he knew he needed help, medical attention and with blurred vision scanned the room to see if he could find a means of communication. His groans were not bringing him any assistance and he knew now it was all up to him.

Spotting the telephone on the bedside table he dragged himself across the room with one arm as he kept the other clapped firmly across his wound in an attempt to prevent any further heavy bleeding. It was failing miserably as blood continued to ooze from the wound with every tiny movement he made. Reaching the telephone he stretched up and pulled it off of the table where it fell to the floor almost hitting him on the head on the way down. The dial tone rang out loudly in the room as Liam reached and pressed zero to dial the front desk.

Pain got the better of him as he listened to the phone ring and ring by his ear. Shutting his eyes he waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello…hello…can I help you?" _came a sweet voice eventually at the other end of the line, but her voice fell on deaf ears. Liam had blacked out, his hand relaxing where it held the wound and slipping from his stomach to his side. Liam needed a miracle if he was to survive.


	30. Chapter 30

Tony helped Carla stagger through the lobby and out towards the car, which the valet had very kindly arranged for him at the front desk. Carla however was clinging to Tony's body for dear life, she didn't want to tell him but she was feeling weaker with every step and felt as if she might faint. Her skin was pale and clammy and as she was aided by Tony as he helped lower her into the front passenger seat of the Mercedes, she noticed the young valet staring at her with concern.

Wincing through gritted teeth as her sore back met the leather of the seat Carla closed her eyes trying to relax and forget her pain but it wasn't of much use. Tony reached across her to fasten her seat belt and then pulled it tight so it almost sliced the skin on her tummy. Then slamming the car door shut her side Tony hurried to take the driver's seat and slammed his door shut also. Revving the engine he got ready to pull away and did so with vigour. The wheels raced across the gravel as he increased his speed leaving the hotel.

Liam's now cold and lifeless body lay upon the bedroom floor, his hand loosely holding the handset of the phone, ringing out with dial tone where the receptionist had hung up. A pool of his blood surrounded his torso and his t-shirt clung to his body soaked by the blood also. It was a terrible sight and one that terrified the poor receptionist when she eventually made it up to the room. When there had been no answer from the other end of the line, she had followed procedure and headed up to the room to check all was okay with their guests, but upon finding the suite door wide open she had almost thrown up her breakfast at the sight of Liam's bloodied body in the bedroom.

Running from the bedroom and breathing deeply she had grabbed the rooms other phone and dialled 999, first asking for an ambulance and then proceeding to explain why she needed the police also. She was relieved knowing they were on their way but rang down to the concierge in search of the first aider, after all the young man needed immediate medical attention and the ambulance could be ten minutes or more.

Carla was feeling really ill now, her eyes slowly opening and closing as she fell in and out of a state of consciousness. She could feel the cold blood spreading on her back and against the leather, she was aware her medical state was not great. Her mind however was pre-occupied, filled with worry and concern for the state they had left Liam in. At least Tony had agreed to her deal and he had spoken to reception upon their exit so she was sure he'd kept his end of the deal. What Carla was unaware of was that Tony had had no intention of getting Liam any help, he had tipped the receptionist upon check out and nothing more, not even a word about Liam and his delicate condition had slipped his lips.

Pleased with himself, Tony cruised along the roads, taking the twists and turns with ease. London was hours away but with good timing they would make it in time for check in at the hotel he'd already booked there for the night before the bigger surprise he had planned in the morning. Carla was going to be ecstatic and he couldn't wait to see her all lit up and happy again. Glancing he quickly checked on her, she'd been suspiciously quiet since they had left the hotel and although it didn't concern him, he wasn't fond of it. Her head was resting back against the headrest and she was a deathly shade of pale, for a second Tony feared she wasn't breathing but then her chest fell gently and he relaxed.

Speeding now down the motorway, Tony lifted his hand across and placed it on top of Carla's resting gently in her lap. Usually at gestures like this he expected a reaction but nothing happened, she didn't even flinch. Squeezing gently he tried to get any kind of response he could, even if she gently fluttered her eyes lids but still nothing. Her skin was cold to the touch and her stillness Tony found strange but she was breathing and as long as that continued there was no need for him to panic and stop. Removing his hand he placed it back on the steering wheel and gripped hard as he pushed on the accelerator, pushing his car to go miles over the legal speed limit.

Back at the hotel the paramedics had arrived and rushed to Liam, he'd lost pints of blood and his prospects weren't looking too good. Their questions were unanswerable by all members of staff and they felt useless not being able to help. The receptionist was terribly cut up about the whole thing, she explained how the phone had rung with no answer but nothing more. Tony had bribed her well to keep quiet about the events surrounding the wedding and needing the money for her student fees she kept her word, although she felt terribly guilty.

The paramedics tried to get a response from Liam but they had been unsuccessful. Sealing the wound temporarily they lifted him onto a stretcher so as to make their way to the ambulance. Hooking him up to the heart rate machine it started beeping slowly with almost a flat line displayed on the monitor, this really was a life or death situation. Getting a move on the ambulance set their sirens off and sped off to the hospital.

Rushing through the doors of A&E the paramedics quickly and clearly described Liam's stats to the nurses and doctors that rushed to attend to the patient. Whisking Liam off to the ward and operating theatre they began to assess his situation. The blood still pouring out beneath the dressing and soaking it was their main concern, ripping it off they started to frantically stop the bleed. It was their only option, if this failed it was certain the young man would die.


	31. Chapter 31

The car stopped outside the fancy London hotel and Tony turned to look at Carla again. She had been silently sleeping the majority of their journey but he still was not concerned by her paleness and frail state. Blood had continuously seeped slowly from her pressured wound the entire three-hour journey and had soaked into the material of her gown at her lower back. Turning off the engine Tony waited for the valet to open up his door so he could get out. The other valet had opened up the passenger door but seeing the seats occupant asleep had waited for the driver to come round and lift her from the seat.

As Tony's hands slipped behind her back and under her knees Carla didn't even stir, but still Tony didn't worry, he could see her chest very slowly and gently rising and falling and for him that was enough proof that she was alive and well. With the train of her dress trailing along the ground Tony carried her up to the hotel door, on the way strategically throwing his car keys at the valet so they could park his car up safely. Poor Carla's lifeless looking body hung awkwardly in his arms as he checked in, luckily pre-paid and without any fuss.

Reaching the suite on one of the higher floors, Tony waited for the bellhop to assist him in opening the door so he didn't have to put his wife down. Cleverly Tony had covered all evidence of Carla's wound and so none of the staff had noticed, in fact none of them had even seemed concerned by her unconsciousness. Now alone with his wife again Tony placed her upon the satin sheets of the bed and then left her to rest as he took out his laptop and mobile, heading over to the desk area and setting up his temporary office. He still had a few last minute plans to confirm before they boarded their flight tomorrow and there was no better time than now.

Back at the hospital Liam had been operated on and the Doctors had managed to control the bleed and eventually stop it. Things were looking hopeful for the young man and the nurses had just come to move him from recovery to a ward. Still feeling groggy and drugged up Liam listened as they wheeled him through the corridors of patients coughing and moaning each with their own health complaints. When they eventually bought him to his section and wheeled in his gurney to its cubicle Liam let his eyes close and tried to relax as he had been instructed.

In the bed opposite Leanne was being tended to by a nurse, she too had had severe injuries from the car accident and had luckily overcome them. She'd been on the ward only a few hours having only just come from recovery herself and was now just waiting for Peter to arrive. As the nurse left her she looked over to see whom they had just bought in for company in that section and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Liam. He looked pale and worn out, completely drained of all energy and she wondered how long he'd been there. When she had finally regained consciousness at the hospital she had been asking after him but they had told her that when she'd been found she was alone.

It had left her in state of panic and almost worsened her condition, she'd been anxious ever since as well because she knew from her own injuries that Liam's must have been of the same severity. She wished she was well enough to get out of the sheets and sit by his side but her strength failed her. Leanne also couldn't help but assume that if he was here, Carla obviously was not and something hadn't gone to plan, by this she suddenly felt saddened.

Just before the first tear could fall Peter appeared, flustered and in a state of his own panic. He'd been consumed with worry when Leanne had failed to return home last night with no contact and his heart had almost stopped this morning when he'd had an early call from the hospital saying she was in their care. Rushing over to her he completely missed Liam sleeping in the bed opposite and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight before he took a seat beside her bed. Peter could tell she was upset and quickly squeezed her hand but her attention stayed firmly focused elsewhere.

"_Lea?" _ he questioned, confused by her anxious state when she should be relaxing and recovering. The hospital had briefly explained what had happened but there were a few blanks and he wanted to know all the details of how she came to be in this accident.

With watery eyes she turned to Peter, still part in shock from the accident, in pain and worried for not only Liam in his fragile state but for her best friend who now was clearly trapped with that psychopath she called a fiancé. Peter could help she knew he would especially for her he worshiped her. Coughing she cleared her throat.

" _Look at him Peter, and poor Carla he never even got the chance…" _ she started finding she was getting choked as she tried to speak and coming over all over-emotional. She couldn't go on, he understood she could tell.

Looking round Peter caught sight of the injured Liam lying still in the cubicle opposite. For a minute he felt angry realising that Leanne must have been with him and therefore he was responsible for almost killing her but then he sympathised. He would have done the same for Leanne and so couldn't fault him for trying to play the hero. He knew he would have to help, it would be what Leanne would want but where to start. Turning back to her he tried to collect up as many details as he could.

Michelle was still helping to look after Maria when the house phone rang. Maria jumped up from the sofa before Michelle even had a chance, it was the fastest she'd moved since leaving the hospital. She hoped it would be Liam but was disappointed to hear a different voice the other end of the phone. At first she didn't recognise it but when he said Liam's name she knew exactly who it was. Her hand now shaking as she kept the handset to her ear she continued to listen.

"_I've taken care of him, he will cause no more pain" _said the broad and frankly evil Scotsman as he built himself up to deliver the blow.

"_He's gone now" _

The phone cut dead as Maria let go and it fell to the floor with a crash. She was shaking violently at the news had Tony just admitted to murdering her husband. The fact that Liam had gone after Carla didn't seem to bother her at all, in fact she hadn't really paid much attention to that detail. Her baby's father was dead, she couldn't take it, and her legs now like jelly she collapsed upon the floor and uncontrollably screamed and cried.


	32. Chapter 32

Carla slowly found herself coming round and waking just as Tony spoke his last words. At first it wasn't clear whom he was talking to but then she caught sight of him lowering the phone back onto the desk. She could only just lift her head from the pillow so it wasn't noticeable to Tony that she was even awake. Blood had now transferred onto the sheet she lay upon as the wound had continued to pulsate small amounts of blood as she slept. Her poor body was slowly shutting down as she started to shiver and turn paler than she had been on the journey down. Lying back against the pillow she gently shut her eyes again as she slowly found herself blacking out.

Tony sat smugly in the chair, proud of the fears he had just placed into the young wife and mother to be that was Maria. He actually did hope that Liam was dead now, if he was out of the way for good there was never a chance he'd find Carla or she'd end up back with him. It was such a relief, turning round he looked back at the beautiful woman who was now his wife. For the first time he finally saw her as fragile and now he came to think about it she had been still like that for hours. Slowly getting up he walked over to the bedside and stared down at her with admiration. Even when she looked ill she was still beautiful and what any man would label a 'trophy wife'.

His fingers lightly trailed down the side of her face and there was no reaction. It was only then he realised just how cold she suddenly felt, her entire body freezing but no longer shivering. He whispered her name gently hoping she would at least just flutter her eyelashes but he wasn't in luck. Now starting to panic he searched frantically for a pulse but was unsuccessful in locating it, luckily though he could feel her breath although it was cold but he wasn't stupid enough to let her die because he didn't want her with Liam now and he didn't want them happily re-united in death.

Carla was in desperate need of medical attention and Tony couldn't deny that but he didn't need it public knowledge. It was times like this he was grateful that he had money and friends in high places, with a click of his fingers he could have his wife back on her feet and ready for her special treat. Running back over to grab his mobile he scrolled through his contacts to find the number of a friend he had based in London with a medical background. He was in luck his acquaintance was available and vowed to come over straight away for a reasonable price.

Night had well and truly set in and at the hospital things had quietened down, Leanne was still wide awake after the nurses had sent Peter home. She'd given him his instructions to try and locate Carla but wasn't sure how far Peter would get with the task. Opposite her Liam was still sleeping, she had been watching him ever since he had turned up and hadn't seen him do anything not even twitch. She was concerned for him, usually people on wards were more conscious than Liam and no one seemed to have checked up on him or be monitoring him.

Concern got the better of her and stupidly she pulled out her drips, the sudden removal of them making her wince but not as bad as she had anticipated. Slowly helping herself off of her bed she kept watch to make sure no nurses clocked her movements or milling about and might see. She was desperate to make sure Liam was ok and collect more information about what had happened to him and where he'd gone after the accident. She staggered over to Liam's bedside, her body radiating all sorts of pain throughout with every move she made.

Liam seemed blissfully unaware of his surroundings, his little heart monitor beeping away and his bruised and battered skin showing in patches through the sheets. Again she felt saddened by it all and she reached out to take Liam's hand and hold it in her own. Gently squeezing she felt him flinch and his eyes flicker open slowly. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of a familiar and friendly face and he struggled to try and say something but found it harder than he thought. Leanne realised he was trying to tell her something and so tried to help him by asking questions.

"_Liam, is it Carla? What has happened?" _she asked in a soft and low tone so as not to attract any attention.

In a hoarse voice Liam replied _"He hurt her, married and took…" _but he was breathless and couldn't continue. With a quizzical look Leanne tried to piece together Liam's jumble of words but from what she was hearing it sounded as though Tony and Carla were married. That bit was fairly simple but it was the 'took' that was confusing her the most, who took what? She had to assume it was to do with Tony and Carla and that they weren't still at the hotel but it wasn't clear.

Still in pain herself she gripped Liam's hand tighter trying to suppress it and support herself as she stood at his side because her strength was weakening and she could feel her knees just itching to give way. Then they did and with a crash Leanne went tumbling to the cold lino flooring, but she was still holding Liam's hand and he felt a shooting pain in his arm as it part held her weight. He shouted for help, yelling as loud as he could until help finally arrived.

The nurses pulled Leanne up from the floor and rushed her back to her own bed as Liam helplessly watched on. He desperately hoped she was ok but since she had asked about Carla that was all he could think about, his lover and how Tony had her now. The last time he'd seen her she was hurt and he'd only wanted to help but come of worse himself. He wasn't sure what that monster was capable of but he was sure Carla wasn't through the worst of it yet. Tony seemed out for revenge and Liam was sure he'd stop at nothing to get it.

Liam only wished he was well and fit enough to hunt them down and rescue his princess but he was miles away from achieving his goal. A sudden amount of panic from across the ward got Liam's attention and pulled him from his distant thoughts. Leanne had gone into shock, her body not responding and Liam suddenly felt guilty, that was his fault because he had been the one to cause her injuries. Freaking out he tried to sit up, he wanted to help but only made himself weaker.

Eventually the nurses left Leanne's side, they had her stable and one was kind enough to update Liam on her condition as she topped up his drips and took his latest readings. The nurse sympathised, the patients were obviously close but both in very delicate condition and she really thought the needed to remember that. Just as she went to leave Liam he had a brain wave, if she could get his sister here maybe Michelle would help. He wasn't sure she'd want to after she seemed so firmly on Maria's side but that was just something he would have to deal with if she accepted the invitation to visit. The nurse nodded and assured her patient she'd try her best, Liam just hoped Michelle would help after all they were still family.


	33. Chapter 33

Tony's medical acquaintance by the name of Doctor Pinder or Tom as his friends better knew him, had examined Carla at the hotel and declared her state to Tony as 'delicate'. He could only offer his advice and if Tony chose not to accept it or act upon it there was nothing he could do. Wishing Tony luck Tom promptly left and once again Tony was in an awkward position and the decision he had to make terrible.

Tom's advice and explanation of Carla's health had Tony worried but still not enough to want her tied up in hospital and traceable if for whatever reason Liam had managed to survive. To Tony it was more important that they left the country as planned. Tom had suggested Carla not be moved other than by a medical professional and despite dressing her wound correctly and leaving a supply of painkillers she could take he hadn't been of much use.

Carla was still a deathly shade of pale but Tony figured in her weak state she would survive on her own for a little while and wasn't going anywhere if he disappeared for a sneaky tipple at the bar. Without hesitation he left the room and Carla sleeping. The slam of the door behind him wasn't even enough to wake her and so her body remained lifeless upon the bed where Tony knew he would find it upon his return.

Michelle stormed down the hospital corridor in flight of fury. She was a mix of emotion, confused, angry, upset and much more. The phone call she had received from the hospital had not only been a shock to her but wound her up so much that he could be so idiotic to chase after a tart like Carla. Her feelings towards her ex sister in law had dramatically deteriorated and it was safe to say that she blamed Carla for this whole mess. She was the sole cause of this mess they all were in now and resentment was the main thing she was feeling as she approached Liam's cubicle.

Leanne was the first person Michelle actually saw resting peacefully in her bed and looking as weak as anything and then she saw Liam opposite. He was awake and propped up slightly against his pillows eagerly awaiting her arrival since the nurse had confirmed that his sister had agreed to come in and visit. Liam had a huge favour to ask her and he wasn't hesitant in asking the second she popped herself down in the chair at his bedside.

"_Chelle, I need your help and I know you know I wouldn't ask but its Carla…" _he began in a hoarse voice.

Michelle raised her hand up disrespectfully and scoffed before glaring at him and folding her arms across her chest. The mention of Carla's name had shot their discussion right out of the water there was just no way she was helping him track down that home wrecker. Michelle was adamant she would not help at all, Liam would focus on recovering and then she wanted him to go home to Maria and make things right for the sake of his unborn child.

"_No way Liam" _she stated firmly _"Carla is not your problem, you have a child on the way and if that is all you called me here for then I'm going" _Michelle continued as she rose from the chair and started to walk away from her brothers side.

"_Michelle please, he's hurt her" _cried Liam almost in a form of begging.

Michelle stopped dead in her tracks and spun round to face him again. _"He's what?" _she asked slightly shocked.

"_Tony, he forced Carla's hand and then when I tried to save her he hurt her" _explained Liam softly as his sister slowly re-approached his bedside.

"_Did he do this to you?" _asked Michelle in a shocked tone as Liam sadly nodded. She knew what she would like to do but she couldn't forgive Liam for putting himself in danger like that. With sorrow in her eyes she shook her head and slowly walked away painfully ignoring his pleas for her help. Michelle's reaction just left Liam feeling angry and frustrated, he was helpless and the one person he'd hoped would help him was only to happy to let him down. Shouting Michelle's name he watched as her figure slowly disappeared.

Carla found herself waking but feeling in extreme pain even though she hadn't moved. Looking around with blurry eyes she searched the room for any signs of Tony presence. Thankfully she seemed to be alone, turning to look at the bedside table she saw upon it a landline telephone. She knew she needed help so with every ounce of strength she could muster she reached across to it, having to stretch her fingertips and extend them fully because the handset was just beyond her reach.

Eventually she managed to topple the receiver from the base unit and slowly with her fingers rake it in so she could pick it up. The pain she was feeling was so excruciating she had tears in her eyes and was gasping for breath as she pulled the phone over to her side and pushed the zero button for reception. As patiently as she could she waited for an answer and upon hearing a voice begged them for help. All she could do now was wait, unable to move she hoped they would make it to her before Tony came back.

Michelle arrived back at Maria's an emotional mess and as she sat down beside the young women she felt her arm wrap around her in a comforting gesture. Maria knew something was wrong but it was a mystery to her as to what it could be as Michelle hadn't said where she was going. Concerned Maria delved in and started asking questions to see if it was anything she could do to help.

"_What's wrong Michelle? Where have you been?" _she asked softly.

"_To the hospital, it's Liam" _answered Michelle as she turned to face Maria.

A very cold shiver ran the length of Maria's spine as she went into a state of panic and shock. Her Liam in hospital and after what Tony had threatened surely she should be pleased to know there was the possibility he wasn't gone. She found herself speechless though unable to ask Michelle the questions she so desperately wanted to, was Liam actually dead or just badly hurt? Eventually she managed to mumble part of the question and with teary eyes Michelle stared at her as she gave her response.

"_He's hurt Maria, Tony did it but he called me there to ask for my help?" _

Calmly Maria digested the information and felt relived that her unborn child's father was still alive. It was just that Michelle had said that Liam had asked for help but she hadn't said what with, it was another one of Maria's unanswered questions but she didn't get the opportunity to ask it before Michelle volunteered the information.

"_Tony's hurt Carla too and Liam wanted me to find her and help her but I can't do that, I hate her for what she's done" _explained Michelle in a tone that Maria recognised as completely out of character from the Michelle she knew. She didn't like how she felt about what Michelle had just told her but she agreed with Liam, if Carla was in danger then she needed to help. Bravely she stood up and stared down at Michelle.

"_Tony is a real psycho Michelle and I believe what Liam says, Carla must be in danger especially if Liam cares that much because as much as it pains me he loves her. Michelle you don't hate her I know you don't go and help" _Maria stated hoping it didn't sound like she was ordering her sister-in-law about. Now it was Michelle's turn to be shocked, she couldn't believe how gracious Maria was being about all this. Although stubborn Michelle had to admit Maria might be right about this, giving a silent and thankful smile she stood up, gently hugged Maria and hurried back to the hospital. 


	34. Chapter 34

Two hotel staff members who dealt with customer service had been called to visit the room from which reception had earlier received a call of distress. Using the master key card they let themselves in to find the unconscious female laying upon the bed. One quickly used their first aid training to check her status as the other made an emergency call for urgent medical assistance and an ambulance. Carla's cold fingers were still tightly wrapped around the telephone handset but her body cold and lifeless despite having a pulse.

As the paramedics hurried into the hotel reception they drew upon them a mass of attention from everyone in the foyer, the restaurant and the bar. Tony caught sight of them hurrying up the main staircase and felt his blood run cold, was it Carla they were here for. He couldn't have this, not the attention it would cause, quickly finishing his drink and without trying to attract too much attention he left the bar and headed back to their room.

Tony stopped in the corridor as he approached their room, from inside he could hear voices and knew instantly the trouble this could cause if he suddenly disappeared. Putting on an act he hurried into the room, trying his best to look flustered and shocked at the fact such a commotion had happened for them as a couple. Tony's only saving from this was that the staff had changed over since his check in and arrival and so none of them had been aware of state earlier.

"_What's happened?" _he asked in his best concerned voice trying not to act suspiciously.

One paramedic took him to one side as he faked tears in his eyes at the sight of Carla all strapped up on the trolley to be moved. Tony now regretted leaving her, he couldn't believe that she had been discovered in this state and it completely bewildered him as to how it had come to the hotels attention. Poor Carla was so frail and fragile and he didn't even care, he just didn't want her in the care of a public health system where she could be tracked and found by Liam or anybody else but now he had no choice and so reluctantly had to let her go.

Familiar footsteps echoed through the hospital corridor and caught Liam's ear. His heart beating erratically as he anticipated the figure to appear and prayed it was Michelle. Then all of a sudden there she was, his sister had come back. He was so grateful that she had had a change of heart and come back to help him, his fear for Carla and her well being had well and truly been eating him up. As Michelle sat down beside him again he beamed his best smile at her and started to thank her for returning.

"_Not me you should be thanking Liam" _she replied bitterly and with regret. She did know that what Maria had said was right but she still didn't agree with it. Liam gave her a quizzical look and she began to explain further. Liam was grateful Maria had convinced Michelle to reconsider and quickly made a mental note to thank her if he ever saw her again.

Back at number seven Maria sat on the sofa, her knees pulled right up to her chest and a cushion held tight as her arms wrapped around it, clutching it to her body for comfort. She was already regretting telling Michelle to help Liam find Carla, if she'd just been quiet she perhaps would have been able to re-build their little family. Sobbing gently she stared blankly into the darkness and let herself melt away into a state of nothingness.

It was chaos at the busy hospital entrance as Carla was unloaded from the ambulance. Once connected to some meds in the ambulance she had started to come round along the journey but she was still dazed. The noise and busyness of the reception was sending her into a state of panic as she was in a state of confusion already. A delirious Carla was quickly wheeled in for further examination, the paramedics having given a detailed report of their findings into her medical state. The wound they could only describe as a stab wound concerned them deeply especially as it now seemed infected and more than a few hours old. Doctors and nurses rushed around her like a busy swarm of bees, scaring her and sending her into shock her body responding to the reaction erratically.

Tony had followed in the car and dashed into the hospital in a fluster as he hurried to explain to the receptionist who he was there with. It took a while for him to get any answers but staying in character he kept up the concerned husband routine as they asked him to wait patiently in the waiting area until they had the clearing that he could visit the patient. Tony's nerves were shot, he knew the severity of the situation if Carla's life was at stake and instead of just hoping as he did usually he started praying she would survive. Sitting in a daze he let his mind run through his feelings for Carla, he loved her feistiness and how attractive she was but he hated that she didn't love him, he needed her to adore him or he would lose control of her and he had never been in a relationship he couldn't. Carla would not be the exception, he would never allow it the power gave him strength and that made him feel indestructible.

Liam and Michelle had been sat in an awkward silence for a little while, passing staff at the hospital giving them suspicious looks as they passed by and Michelle felt the tense atmosphere building to the point she knew she would have to break the silence. Reaching forward and taking her brothers hand in both hers she suddenly seemed to soften her expression and managed a very weak smile. Taking a deep breath she jumped straight in just hoping she wouldn't live to regret helping track down Carla.

"_What do you need me to do?" _she asked.

Liam could hear the reluctance in her voice but the fact she was asking was a good enough sign of willing for him. Looking her straight in the eye he slowly explained the sequences of events clearly since he'd run after Carla yesterday with Leanne. He wanted to make sure Michelle understood fully and had a trail to work from. Nodding as Liam told his story Michelle tried as hard as she could to take in and absorb the details without her thoughts being sidetracked with her hatred for Carla.

The sound of them talking stirred something within Leanne and disturbing her peace caused her to wake. Blinking as she stared across the ward she was shocked to see Michelle at Liam's side and upon seeing them chatting with intensity couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Coughing she hoped to capture their attention, she was desperate to tell Liam she'd sent Peter off to try and find Carla and assumed he was asking Michelle to do the same. It worked and both Connor siblings looked in her direction. Michelle quickly rose to her feet and walked over to check all was okay with Leanne and that she didn't need any assistance.

Reaching for Michelle's arm Leanne whispered to her a request to help her over to Liam. Hesitant at first but noticing a look of desperation in Leanne's eyes Michelle agreed and along with her drips slowly helped Leanne hobble over to Liam and sit down in the chair. Quietly she started to explain to Liam what she had asked of Peter on his earlier visit. Liam's little eyes lit up at the fact that someone was already out there searching for his lover, his eyes quickly darting back to Michelle, she could work with Peter, together they'd be a great team.

Realising what Liam was about to ask she shook her head, if Peter was searching under his wife's instruction she had no need to get involved surely. Shaking her head she glared at Liam, she couldn't believe she was going to help do this but it would still be with resentment and part of her hoped they'd find they were wasting there time, if she never saw Carla again she wouldn't be upset. 


	35. Chapter 35

Tony had been given the go ahead to sit at Carla's side and the consultant had stressed to him the severity of her situation just as Tom had earlier back at the hotel. Her skin was pasty and pale but had a little more colour than it had earlier and he was grateful in part that they had managed to stabilise her condition. There was a downside though and not one that Tony was pleased about, the consultant had also advised that due to the 'traumatic' events Carla had been through she needed rest and lots of it. This meant that she wasn't able to travel or participate in strenuous activity for a few weeks.

Tony was outraged, he'd paid a fortune for the seats on the first class flight to L.A and so he needed to make this trip happen. Pulling out his phone he rang Tom again to call in a favour, he needed a respected medical professional to discharge her and amend the records. He was tense as he spoke, quietly explaining the situation and eyeing the door to the room suspiciously to check he wasn't being watched. Tom somewhat reluctantly agreed and vowed he would head straight over to the hospital at his first opportunity.

As he hung up the phone he dashed back to Carla's side as he noticed her gently stirring. Carla's eyes twinkled under the bright light of the hospital room as she stared up at Tony but they were wide and wary as she caught her first glimpse of him hovering over her with a sadistic smile. Her eyes darted quickly around the room examining her surroundings, she recognised it after not long and then looking down at her own body resting upon the gurney it confirmed she was indeed in hospital. She felt a small bit of relief that she was in a safe place but she was still alone with Tony and that terrified her.

Carla was exhausted, her breathing shallow and slow and she was so low on energy she couldn't even be bothered to think. Her mouth was so dry she couldn't even speak and her body ached in all the wrong places but she didn't want to tell Tony, she couldn't have him pandering to her every need and making her feel like she would owe him for being there for her. Coughing she tried to breathe in fresh oxygen without it catching in her sandpaper throat but she ended up beginning to choke.

Tony didn't know what to do and luckily for him Tom appeared that very second and seeing Carla struggling in her bed he quickly dashed in to the rescue. From the side of the bed he lifted the oxygen mask and placed it over Carla's nose and mouth as he tried to calm her with soothing words of encouragement.

"_That's good Carla, deep breaths now sweetheart"_ he said sweetly as he stroked back her hair and finally saw Carla relaxing.

Leaving her side he went slowly over to Tony in the corner, they needed a quiet word. Tom wasn't happy that Tony wanted Carla discharged, as she wasn't in a fit state or healthy condition. Whispering to Tony his concerns Tom kept glancing over in Carla's direction as if to illustrate his point further. Tony wasn't happy though and he could feel his rage at Tom building, he just couldn't understand why his acquaintance was making this so difficult for him. In anger Tony reached up and grabbed Toms arm, squeezing tight he stared at him in a threatening manner as he pulled him close so the were face to face and he could be as intimidating as possible.

"_Get her discharged" _he demanded through gritted teeth and then threw Tom backwards.

Stumbling back on his feet Tom got his balance and brushed down his suit sleeve where Tony had gripped it. Starting back at Tony he shook his head but giving in to Tony's demands Tom went over to Carla's bed and amended her notes, then he promptly took the folder and disappeared from the room.

Tony was tense this could go one of two ways. He shouldn't have lost his cool with Tom, what if he reported him now, after all he had the power to stop Tony from being anywhere near Carla now. He could only rely on one thing and that was Tom's fear of him, he knew what Tony was capable of and had in fact experienced it first hand in the past. He waited anxiously for Tom to return with the all clear and then he'd have Carla out of there in a flash.

Michelle had been at the hospital for hours listening to Leanne and Liam fill her in on all the details until finally the early morning shift nurses had insisted that both parties get their rest and that Leanne get back to her own bed. Michelle nodded polity when they asked her to leave and said a quick goodbye to both Liam and Leanne. As she left the hospital she was still trying to digest all the information the pair had just dumped on her plate. It was a lot to take in and if what Liam had explained had actually happened maybe everyone was right and Carla really was in trouble.

Leanne had pleaded with her to find Peter as soon as she could and find out what he knew. Her little eyes had twinkled with hope as she had proudly explained to Michelle how she had sent Peter off to help her best friend and you could see the love she had for him in the way she admirably spoke about him. Taking a deep breath Michelle got in the cab and headed back to the street, she knew that after a long night she was in for a long and stressful day.

Peter had been working through the night with the information Leanne had given him but everything he uncovered resulted in a dead end. He had wasted so much time already and he was no closer to locating Tony and Carla. He'd rung the hotel as Leanne had asked but they were no help and refused to give him any information regarding past or present guests. He was so tired and just about to give up and admit defeat when the buzzer rang. Slowly heading over to it he pushed the intercom and greeted the caller.

"_Peter, its Michelle. Can I come up?" _came the sound of Michelle's fed up voice the other end.


	36. Chapter 36

"_Alright?" _asked Peter confused by Michelle's visit.

"_Yeah" _she sighed folding her arms across her chest and looking across the flat at all the papers sprawled on the coffee table and across his laptop.

"_What ya working on there?" _she inquired innocently trying to find a way to start a conversation about Carla and what Liam and Leanne had asked of her.

"_Oh nothing, come in take a seat" _offered Peter shrugging his shoulders and heading into the kitchenette. As Michelle perched down on the sofa Peter filled the kettle and called over to ask if she would like a cuppa, to which she accepted.

Peter was soon sat by her side and handing her a mug of tea, he looked exhausted and as though he had been awake all night, which in fact he had been. _"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" _ Peter mumbled trying to hide his yawn.

Michelle started to explain that she had been at the hospital all night and that Liam and Leanne had talked her into helping locate Carla. Sighing heavily she looked with a disappointed expression, she really couldn't be bothered to waste her time trying to find the raven haired home wrecker of an ex sister in law when she could see in front of her that Peter had already wasted so much time. Peter could tell instantly how fed up Michelle sounded and she hadn't even started searching yet, but he could see that he needed to convince her this was worth their while.

"_Well I've called the hotel and they know nothing, I need a fresh approach. Any ideas?" _asked Peter with a little giggle to try and lighten the mood. Michelle giggled too and then smiled at Peter, she supposed a little bit of wasted time to try and help wouldn't hurt.

Tom eventually arrived back at Carla's hospital room. Tony was sat by Carla's side and if she hadn't been so delirious she might have actually been scared. Tony stared at him waiting for an answer and Tom felt nervous, he wasn't sure how Tony was going to react to the news he had for him. Coughing to clear his throat he addressed Tony directly and in a controlled, low and calm tone.

"_I'm sorry Tony, Carla's condition is too delicate and I just can't get her discharged. It could jeopardise her health long term and I have to think about the patients welfare" _

He could see Tony's rage building again as he let go of Carla's hand and stood up so vigorously that the chair wobbled as it almost toppled. With his teeth gritted Tony quickly approached Tom and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket before he could step back. Getting up close and personal Tony pushed his face into Tom's and sneered.

"_What?" _he snarled nastily.

"_Sorry Tony I just can't" _Tom stated firmly.

In her bed Carla started to stir as the events unfolding at the foot of her bed disturbed her. Beginning to thrash from side to side she found herself in a state of panic, haven forgotten where she was and suddenly feeling scared. Tom noticed before Tony and glanced over nervously in her direction but an oblivious Tony stayed focused on the man he was angry with.

"_Sort it!" _yelled Tony feeling that Tom was not paying him enough attention or taking him seriously.

Seeing Tom's distraction Tony turned to see what had his full attention and that's when he saw Carla, fighting with the tightly tucked sheets and her hands flailing all over the place catching on the tubes she was hooked up to. Tom wobbled as Tony pushed him back as he let go and dashed to Carla's side. Quickly he held her arms down even though she tried to resist, her eyes were wide and scared and she stared up at him, in a state of panic and gasping for air, as she had been earlier.

Tom could see Tony was only hurting her, getting himself steady he darted over to the bedside to try and stop him. Upon approaching Tony and trying to fight him away from poor helpless Carla he found himself on the receiving end of Tony's bad temper. Tony's fist hit his face hard and fast and he went flying back to the floor. Freeing Carla Tony reached down and grabbed a stunned Tom again by his jacket where he quickly lifted him from the floor and pushed him back and out of the door. He could see it was up to him, if he wanted Carla out of this god-forsaken hospital he was going to have to do this himself.

Rushing over to Carla and suspiciously checking over his shoulder to see if Tom was still outside and watching him, Tony started to pull the tubes from the back of Carla's hand. He wasn't gentle and hurried to remove them making Carla wince with the pain. She was coughing and struggling again to breathe as Tony threw her around checking she wasn't connected to anything else before he ripped her from the bed. Carla's body convulsed in his arms as he held her and carried her to the door, a reaction to the pain and the sudden removal of the drugs she had had on drip. Tony kept hold of her tight but struggled not to drop her as he headed for the door, any one looking could see Carla was not well and in no fit state to be removed from hospital care but Tony didn't give a damn he had a schedule and he wasn't about to let this little interruption stop him from keeping to it. Pulling open the door he made his way out of the room with Carla and headed briskly down the corridor following the fire exit signs.

Michelle and Peter were still at a loss, having wracked their brains for at least an hour neither of them had any idea where Tony could have gone with Carla. Sighing deeply Peter got up and went back to the kitchenette, if they were going to keep at this they were definitely in need of another brew or a strong coffee to keep themselves awake.

"_Can't we just call the police?" _asked an exhausted Michelle. Her attitude that they should just let the authorities do the hard work and they could just get back to their own lives. Peter frowned as he approached the sofa and handed her a mug of steaming coffee. Was she mad, the police were going to be of no use, in fact they'd probably only make things worse. Sitting beside her he sighed heavily again.

"_It won't help, we need to be clever, think like Tony" _Peter explained, staring into space.

Back at the hospital both Leanne and Liam were recovering well. Doctors were impressed with both of their progress and Leanne was due to be discharged in the next twenty four hours if improvement continued. She couldn't wait to be free again and get out there and join the hunt for her missing best friend despite the Doctors stressing to her to rest upon release. Liam however wasn't going to be released for another week or so, his condition wasn't as stable as Leanne's. It pained him to know he wasn't going to be able to help Leanne search but he wanted to more than anything in the world, he was so worried about Carla.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time Tony had made it to the bottom of the staircase Carla's body was limp in his arms, her arms and legs hanging lifelessly over his strong arms as they held her. Dashing through the lower corridors he tried to avoid all confrontation from any hospital staff. Luckily Carla was still conscious and she was lightly mumbling and grumbling as she bounced around in Tony's arms as he rushed to exit the building. The fire exit was his only hope, he'd never get her out of reception but a fire exit would be unmanned. His eyes darted around looking for the signs as he tried to keep moving. For a brave and proud man Tony was scared, although he'd never admit it.

Everything was a blur to Carla as all she saw where the lights racing past her eyes as Tony almost ran down the corridor but she knew something wasn't right. Her body was beginning to shiver with the chill caused from the movements and her stomach seemed to be churning. She felt as though she was about to be sick any minute and then she felt the bile rising in her throat. Beginning to choke on it Carla coughed violently but wasn't strong enough to try and force herself into a more upright position in Tony's arms. She couldn't breathe as Tony suddenly sped up and found herself gagging loudly and feeling even more distant.

Tony was only yards away from an exit when Tom suddenly stepped out in front of him. He gripped a suffering Carla tighter as if in fear of losing her. It was about to erupt into world war three when Tom noticed Carla's symptoms and suddenly cooled his attitude, he needed to calm Tony down if he was going to be able to help the poor woman.

"_Tony, can I please help Carla" _ Tom asked gently.

Tony looked at him and then down at Carla, she was still gagging and struggling to pull herself up. His poor wife was helpless but he was too selfish and stubborn to hand her over that easily. They'd take her and he'd never get her back. Pulling Carla up so her head rested on his shoulder Tony gently patted her back as he growled a negative response to Tom's request. If he was quick he could make it round Tom and out of the exit before he caught him and so Tony made the decision to risk it.

He made it, straight passed Tom and through the glass door where the second it opened it set the alarm ringing. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed but Tom was still inside gazing at them as he watched Tony run away. Carla was still hacking and gagging away trying to remove the bile that was now stuck in her throat and still choking her. It was taking all her energy but with one long last cough she managed to shift it. Vomit projected from her mouth and then dribbled down the back of Tony's suit as she finished. He was instantly disgusted and stopped running now he'd reached the street and threw Carla off of him and down on the grass in front. It was a shock for her body and Carla was out cold the instant her body made contact with the ground.

An exhausted Tony was stressing and turned away, when he turned back to Carla he saw her lying still and dropped instantly to his knees at her side. Now he was panicking, she wasn't reacting to any movement he forced her to make she was floppy and lifeless. Scooping her up in his arms he muttered continuous apologies under his breath and pleaded with her to wake up. He needed her conscious and looking more alive if he was successfully going to get her aboard that flight this evening.

Tom was still watching, the second he saw Tony turn back to Carla he bolted out of the exit and ran as fast as he could over to where Tony was with Carla. He approached slowly wanting to help not hinder the situation. Slowly he crouched down beside Tony and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"_Let me help" _he said gently. _"Bring Carla back inside it's for the best" _

Tony wasn't going to do as advised snatching Carla up he quickly started to run again. No one was going to stop him taking Carla away as planned. Tom called after him as he watched Tony struggle away with Carla hanging awkwardly in his arms. It wasn't right and he couldn't just let him take her, grabbing his mobile from his pocket he quickly dialled for the police.

Michelle and Peter had been brainstorming for hours again and neither of them were any closer to having the slightest idea where Tony and Carla could be. They were just about to give up when Peter got a call, it was the hospital saying he could come in and pick up Leanne. He was relived that she was getting out but he was worrying that she would be a handful back at home, tying to find her best friend instead of resting.

Peter grabbed his coat and hurried out of the flat with Michelle, she had agreed to accompany him to the hospital knowing that she should really go and see if Liam was still doing ok. As she opened the car door her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it to answer it. It was Maria, Michelle instantly panicked hoping something wasn't wrong as she said hello.

"_Hi its me, you'll never guess what's on the national news" _came Maria's voice as a shriek

"_What?" _asked Michelle intrigued by this sudden call as she gestured to Peter that she'd only be a second.

"_Its only a search campaign for Tony, he's stolen his 'wife' from a hospital in London" _said Maria excitedly.

Michelle was so shocked she almost dropped the phone. She quickly thanked Maria and said she couldn't talk. The second she hung up she got straight into the car. Peter stared at her waiting for an explanation, Michelle seemed shocked and he just knew something strange had happened.

"_Carla's in London" _she stated staring out of the windscreen as Peter slowly rolled away.


	38. Chapter 38

Tony felt like he had been running for ages, nervously looking back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. He stuck to back roads and quiet streets as he tried to seek shelter for him and Carla somewhere they wouldn't be found. Every time he heard a siren he panicked, jumping out of his skin and frightened it was the cops after him. His feet thumped down on the pavement as he darted round the next corner into a dingy little street, luckily for Tony it was empty no one hanging around and a little more luck there was a small neon sign flashing at the other end. It was certainly a turn up for the books, a bed and breakfast quietly tucked out of the way of the main stream of day-to-day life.

He struggled through the front door as he kept a firm grip on Carla's body lying almost lifelessly now in his arms. It wasn't well lit at all inside and only had a small bench for a reception. Tony approached with caution after placing Carla in the ripped lonely leather armchair in the waiting area. Delving deep into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and quickly pulled out enough cash for one night in a room and a little extra to buy the owners silence just in case. Tony struggled up the narrow wooden staircase with Carla in his arms until he reached their room.

Fumbling with the keys and missing the lock a few times he took his time opening up the door but eventually got inside. He wasted no time dumping Carla awkwardly upon the worn bed with bedding that looked as though it needed a good wash. He didn't even take the time to rest her head on one of the limp pillows or cover her over with a blanket. She was gently breathing, her chest rising and falling slowly as she only just managed to keep breathing. She felt so weak as she blinked staring at the wall she was facing, her body was shivering and her eyelids were heavy, before long she let them shut.

Tony was pacing, frightened that they would be found and in desperate need of a plan and a damn good one at that. He had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to get Carla on an airplane in the state she currently was but nothing would stop him if he could find another way to take that flight. He had friends in high places and was sure one of them would be able to help, pulling his phone from his pocket he went to make a call only to find the handset was dead. The charger had been in their luggage and they were long parted with that so Tony had no way of retrieving the numbers. Heading out of the room he went in search for the owner, he needed a phone book and he'd have to use a pay phone if he was going to get anywhere.

Peter and Michelle arrived at the hospital and came storming down the corridor to fetch Leanne. The latest bit of news about Carla having been taken from her hospital bed was about to be delivered to the two patients. As they arrived into the ward Leanne was all dressed and ready to leave, not to mention anxious. She sprang up from the chair beside Liam's bed so quickly that it made her feel dizzy, she was just that eager to get away. In the bed Liam was resting, his eyes closed and appeared to be in a deep sleep. The three of them quietly slipped away before Peter and Michelle mentioned the news, it had seemed cruel to disturb Liam on the ward and make him feel even more helpless than he already was. After helping Leanne into the front seat of the car, Peter excitedly told her what they now knew with little help from an unenthusiastic Michelle. Leanne didn't know what they were still doing sat in the car, she ordered Peter to get moving and they were London bound.

Poor Liam stirred alone, he noticed instantly that Leanne was gone and felt a little sad to have been abandoned at the hospital. Pressing the call button he summoned a nurse who came rushing to his assistance. First he asked for a drink and then realising he was in need of some entertainment asked them to start up the television. At first he flicked idly through the channels bored with most of what was on, re-runs and awful daytime television, nothing he could really enjoy. Liam was just about to give up when something running along the bottom of a news channel caught his eye. He kept the channel on until the story started to be reported in full. He was in shock, his Carla, love of his life and her husband being hunted by the police because he had kidnapped her from a hospital.

At first he was angry and then it hit him how useless he was just lying there in hospital, he had to get out and save Carla. Sneakily he looked around, he needed a plan and a good one if he was going to get out of the hospital unnoticed but suddenly it dawned on him how difficult it would be. All Liam wanted to do was get out, he quickly pressed the buzzer again for a nurses attention. They frowned at him disturbing them again for nothing because no matter how much he pleaded they were not going to let him go. In the end he ended up shouting and screaming at them till he wound himself up so much he'd exhausted himself and could fight no longer.

When the nurses were satisfied he was calmer they left him. In the bed next to him he heard a cough and it got his attention instantly. It was an older man and he looked straight at Liam, leaning across the bed to the point he almost toppled from the mattress he spoke.

"_Discharge yourself lad, they can't stop you" _ he grunted with a wink at the end.

Liam smiled, it wasn't a bad idea and if the man was right it could be just what he needed. After all it was his right he supposed if he no longer wanted to be in their care. He thanked the man and then quickly pressed his buzzer again. A now frustrated nurse turned up at his bedside and was shocked when she heard Liam requesting to be discharged. She tried desperately to persuade him otherwise and offer her advice, as she didn't think it was for the best. Liam however was adamant that he was going and so the nurse disappeared to get the relevant forms for him to sign.


	39. Chapter 39

It was dark now as Peter took the exit off of the motorway and headed for the M25, before long they would be in the area it had last been reported Tony had been seen. Michelle and Leanne had both fallen asleep in the car and Peter himself was struggling to stay awake after nearly twenty-four hours of being awake. The bright lights that lined the road were harsh on his dried eyes as they whizzed past him as he sped on. He was desperately trying to look for the signs and take the correct exit, he didn't want to get lost in the middle of the night. Peter had been to London before but he hadn't been to Hounslow, he now wished he'd taken the time to program the sat nav before he left but Leanne had allowed no time for that.

Liam had with the help of the reluctant nursing staff at the hospital managed to get himself dressed and hobbled out on some crutches to the reception area. He had stopped just outside the entrance and called Michelle's mobile but she didn't reply. Out of ideas he didn't know who else to call, scrolling through the names he looked for Leanne's, if Michelle was ignoring him maybe she could get Peter to come and fetch him. Leanne's phone rolled straight to voicemail as well. Liam huffed loudly and rang street cars, surely Steve would be able to come and fetch him and he was in luck.

The exit came up and Peter almost missed it, jerking the car quickly across the three lanes he only just managed to get onto the slip road. The sudden movements of the car stirred Michelle in the backseat but not Leanne still fast asleep in front. Michelle stifled a yawn and had a look outside to see if she could tell where they were but she didn't recognise a thing.

Carla found herself in a dazed state as she opened her eyes and closed them again just as quickly. Lying in the middle of the double bed she was shivering and felt barely alive, the easiest thing for her right now was to just go back to sleep. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, who she was with and was just in a state of total confusion. She could hear the faint noises of the outside world through the small thinly paned window above her head but it was muffled and distorted just like her vision was blurred. She was weak unable to move or look around, so she just lay still, continuing to shiver awaiting her fate.

Tony hung up the phone satisfied with his latest plans. Running back up the small staircase he quickly headed back to their room and darted inside slamming door loudly behind him. He looked over at Carla briefly and then stared at his watch, he had only an hour or so to get her into a reasonable state and to Heathrow to use a private jet that belonged to a business associate he had. Tony took a deep breath and then approached Carla. He examined her closely looking for signs of life, he noticed her skin had a sheen to it like a cold sweat had broken out and she was a whiter shade of pale than she had been when he'd left her not twenty minutes ago. Carla was looking terribly unwell now, Tony reached out and grabbed her shoulders, his intent to prop her up against the headboard and wake her up but he dropped her instantly at the feel of her ice cold skin. Carla's body flopped back down upon the mattress in an awkward and heavy fashion that sent Tony into an immediate state of panic.

He backed away from her slowly sickened by the fact he'd realised that she wasn't breathing and it had him completely freaked. He was quick to leave the room, fumbling to open the door behind his back so as not to take his eyes off of Carla. He didn't breathe until he had closed the door on the sight of her lifeless body and he breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for a few seconds just outside the door contemplating his next move.

Peter parked up on a roadside, they were here but they weren't there. Finding Carla here was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Leanne was still asleep in the front seat Michelle awake in the back but not speaking with Peter. She was annoyed, having been dragged half the length of the country to find a cheating home wrecker she used to call her friend. The car was beginning to get cold as Peter turned round in his seat to look back at Michelle.

"_What do you think we should do now?" _ asked Peter.

Michelle shrugged, wasn't like she cared at all Carla could be dead for all she cared. She stared out of the window ignoring Peter, watching the blank scene of the empty dreary little street they were parked on. The lighting was feint and barely anything visible apart from a street lamp and a neon sign of a bed and breakfast glowing in the distance.

Taking a deep breath Tony quickly ran, skipping two steps at a time to get away from the room and Carla. He needed to run so as not to be associated with all of this and he was currently unaware that there was a manhunt still going on for him and Carla. He darted across the lobby and straight out of the front door relieved at the breath of fresh air he inhaled from the chilled night air. He looked suspiciously up and down the street not noticing Peter's car parked up. Kicking back against the wall Tony sighed deeply taking a few moments to collect himself and black out what had just happened. He could feel his heart beating away at a rapid pace in his chest and just needed to calm down before moving on so he seemed less suspicious.

Michelle was daydreaming and completely ignored everything that may be happening around her but Peter noticed a shadow of a man leaning up against the wall outside the bed and breakfast. He squinted through the darkness to try and get a clearer view of him. It was still only a feint figure but looked familiar, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the man he whispered to Michelle to look forward and asked if she could see what he could so he could be sure that he wasn't imagining the image due to his shattered state. Michelle reluctantly looked where Peter was asking and squinted her own eyes to see the image clearer, could it be?

"_Is that…could it be…isn't that…oh my god Tony!" _she eventually exclaimed.


	40. Chapter 40

Peter started the car and the lights temporarily blinded Tony as he heard multiple revs come from the engine before the car suddenly sped forward. Not sure who it was Tony started to run and disappeared around the corner as Peter halted to a stop outside the B&B. After a fumble with the seat belts Michelle and Peter hurried to get out of the car as Leanne only stirred after being disrupted by the sudden breaking.

Peter ran with heavy flat footsteps after Tony as Michelle bundled awkwardly through the door to the seedy looking little B&B and ran to the reception area. She tired her best whilst hurrying her words to ask about the man, Tony and to see if a girl was here alone. The owner obviously not able to speak English as well as Michelle nodded and then gestured that she follow him. Michelle obliged and started to creep up the stairs following the small man as Leanne, now out of breath entered the reception and called to her as she tried to catch them both up.

The man smiled as he reached the room and then reaching into his pocket pulled out a bunch of keys and popped one into the lock. He knew this was the room Michelle needed, as Tony and Carla were his only guests for the night. He unlocked the door and then gestured that Michelle could go in. She put her hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door open anxious as to what she may find. Her intuition told her it wasn't good and she was right, she was shocked to see Carla lying on the bed alone as she entered the room with Leanne right behind her and equally as shocked.

Tony had disappeared, nowhere in sight and had left no obvious trail that Peter could follow. He stopped running, caught his breath and then headed back to the corner. When he arrived at the front door his car had been abandoned outside, three of the four doors wide open as the lights still shone ahead and the car beeped noisily making him aware of the fact. Luckily he'd taken the keys or he was sure it still wouldn't be parked there. He sorted it and then locked it up as he headed inside the B&B also. There was no one around and just as he thought maybe to go and explore the owner appeared on the stairs looking chirpy and helpful. Peter asked him if Leanne and Michelle were upstairs and he nodded enthusiastically as he gestured for Peter to follow.

Michelle had run straight over to Carla and given her a rather violent shake. She was cold to the touch and Leanne shrieked when Michelle turned and with serious tone and expression demanded she get help. She had dared to ask why and when Michelle explained that Carla was not breathing Leanne was frozen to the spot and of no use. As Peter appeared at the door Michelle yelled that he call for an ambulance and he quickly fished his phone out from his pocket and called.

Michelle cradled Carla in her arms now realising the severity of the situation and unable to hate Carla, no matter what she had done given the circumstances. Peter grabbed Leanne and hugged her tight, she wasn't herself and had broken down upon realising how unwell Carla was and at the thought of maybe losing her best friend. It was absolute agony for them all as they waited for the ambulance to arrive and no one had yet given it a thought to contact Liam and let him know she was with them. As the paramedics arrived at the room they had a job to find Carla's pulse but eventually they did, a weak one but enough to prove she was still alive. Concerned for their patients health they hurried to get her moved and into the ambulance. Soon she was on her way to hospital, Leanne sat by her side in the ambulance and Michelle and Peter following closely in the car.

Tony was out of breath, he'd run until he saw a taxi and had hailed it straight away ordering it to take him to the airport. As Peter and Michelle had clearly seen him he knew he'd not long to get away, the private jet was waiting and there was nothing stopping him from fleeing the country. He tried his best not to behave suspiciously upon arriving at the airport. His eyes however were sure to give the game away as they darted around checking out anyone in a uniform and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone official. His hand shook as he handed over his passport and he waited nervously to get through, he shook throughout his security checks and then was grateful to not have to sit around waiting to board a flight and could just get straight out and onto the private jet booked.

As the small aircraft began to move it shook as it moved along the runway. Tony spared a thought for his wife, who for all he knew right now could be dead. Tony didn't dwell on it though, he kicked back and waited patiently till they were at a safe flying altitude so he could properly start to relax with a nice scotch. All he could think of now was getting out of the country so he could be in no way connected to how he'd left Carla. As the aircraft finally rose from the ground and soared up into the air Tony finally breathed a sigh of relief. Looking out he watched as the small twinkling lights of the UK disappeared, finally he was getting away just not as he'd planned.

At the hospital Carla was rushed into the accident and emergency and then quickly whisked away somewhere deeper into the maze of wards. Leanne was torn from her side at the reception and told to register her with the front desk. It almost destroyed her as she watched still teary and upset as they disappeared with her friend and waited almost impatiently and nervously for Michelle and Peter to arrive. She was biting her nails and looking terribly frightened when they eventually appeared, she'd been pacing up and down the waiting room for ages with all patients and families waiting staring at her strangely. Peter took her hand and forced her to sit down, clearing the tears from his wife's eyes and tried to comfort her as she sobbed away. Michelle wasn't amused though, all this drama and fuss for Carla, she had been concerned back at the B& B but now she was in the safe hands of the medical professionals all her feeling had reverted. She made eye contact with Peter, frowned and shook her head this was the last place on earth she wanted to waste her time right now.

Liam had hobbled out of the cab with Steve's help and thanked him for the favour of a free ride home. First he had tried Michelle's and with no success moved on to Peter's. He got no answer from either of them and was at a loss as to where to go. Looking down Coronation Street he thought momentarily of maybe seeking shelter in the Rovers but thought better of it, after all he'd been through he couldn't face the fussing of the residents. Sighing heavily he continued to stare until his eyes landed on the front door of his wife. Guilt hit him like a big red bus and he felt absolutely awful but just maybe she would be forgiving and take him in. Struggling across the cobbles he headed for number 7 and knocked on the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Maria opened the door slowly and peered round to see who the unexpected caller was. She was shocked to see a pale and rather ill looking Liam on her doorstep. In that moment the past didn't matter, it fell away from his pregnant wife and she insisted he get himself inside before he caught his death. With concern etched on her face she asked him what on earth he was doing out of hospital, surely they hadn't discharged him in this state. She had a good mind to call them and yell at someone until Liam corrected her. She frowned at him and then insisted that he sat down instead of awkwardly standing in her doorway.

Obliged Liam took a seat and Maria promptly placed herself beside him. She was in two minds about whether to tell him about Carla on the news or not. Surely if he'd seen it he wouldn't be here with her. She sighed as they sat in awkward silence for a long time until neither of them felt comfortable anymore. Together they spoke interrupting each other's sentences.

"_So why did you…"_

"_So how's the bab…"_

Together they giggled, it was silly but that may have just added to the awkwardness. Liam offered that she speak first and when she offered the same he insisted she ask first. Maria knew he'd been trying to ask about the baby and didn't want to ask hers first in case it ended up changing the subject. Maybe if she could get him talking about their little family he'd stay. She shook her head and begged him to continue.

"_So how's the um… baby?" _asked Liam nervously and he now felt under immense pressure to show interest.

Maria smiled, the pretty show a little tooth wide smile he'd original fallen for. She really was beautiful when she smiled and Liam found himself smiling back at her with his cheeky grin. For a minute she was so lost in how gorgeous he looked she forgot about the question and could think about nothing other than how much she wanted to reach forward, grab his neck and snog him till they were both out of breath. It took him looking at her strangely to snap her back to reality and then she struggled to remember exactly what he had said.

"_The baby, yes the doctors confirmed everything was ok. I have a check up next week just to check nothing develops but…um did you want to come with me?" _she explained and then asked hopefully.

Liam didn't know what to say to that, he was the baby's father and he knew it would be the right thing to do but with Carla missing could he actually go. There was a long pause before he made up his mind, and nodded in agreement. Maria squealed in excitement and almost did grab him for a kiss but managed to control herself. She looked at Liam and gave a little embarrassed smile for her enthusiasm as her cheeks turned crimson. Suddenly she wanted to change the subject, feeling her mouth dry she suggested a cup of tea and disappeared from the living room to pop the kettle on.

Michelle was truly fed up of waiting now, she had her mobile in her hands and had been clock watching for a while. She didn't want to sit around in some London hospital for days she wanted to go home. Getting up she threw her handbag over her shoulder and disturbed Peter who looked up from where he'd been resting his head on top of his wife's as she snuggled into his chest.

"_You ok Michelle?" _he asked quietly so as not to disturb Leanne.

"_Yeah, look I can't just sit around here waiting for her to recover, I am going home Peter" _stated Michelle bluntly and rather rudely as she huffed.

Her heels clicked along the lino flooring as she stormed out of the waiting room and passed the reception. As soon as she stepped outside she took in a deep breath of fresh air and stopped for a moment to appreciate the freshness compared to the stuffy air she had been breathing inside. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and called for a cab from a number she saw on the drop off zone, she was actually surprised there weren't any waiting. Inside Leanne stirred and looked up to Peter, she was still sleepy and looked awfully tired. Her eyes were dry and sore from all her tears and just knowing he was still there she let her head fall back against his chest and went back to sleep gently squeezing him. Peter sighed, they were obviously in for a long wait and there was nothing that could be done. Running his hand down Leanne's arm he felt how cold she was, picking his jacket up from beside him he threw in around like a blanket.

As Michelle waited for her cab to arrive she contemplated calling Liam, just to let him know she was on her way home and that Carla had been found. Just an update to put his mind at ease and then she could call Maria, check she was ok too. She scrolled the names until she found his and then listened to the phone ring as she waited for him to answer.

Maria came back into the room with two boiling hot cups of tea, steam wafting up and around her as she walked. Placing them down on the coffee table she took a deep breath and sat back down. Her and Liam should talk, he still looked deathly pale and she was still confused as to why he discharged himself from the hospital. He'd been there for a good hour or more so she figured he hadn't heard and she thought it best he didn't find out.

"_So why did you discharge yourself? You don't look well at all" _Maria asked.

Liam picked up his tea, took a sip to lubricate his own dry throat and coughed as he accidentally burnt his tongue. Slightly shocked he winced and Maria did to in sympathy. He didn't quite know how to tell her he'd only discharged himself with the intention of going after Carla, especially after she was being so kind. He didn't want to upset her and so he lied.

"_You know me can't stand them places"_ he said cheekily with a smirk.

Maria giggled sweetly in understanding, it was true Liam and hospitals weren't exactly a match. Reaching forward she took his hand and squeezed it. _"Well I'm sure you'll be ok, where are you staying?" _she asked. Liam shook his head, with Peter and Michelle having suddenly disappeared he had no idea. It was heading for early morning and he didn't want to be out in the cold by himself, sleeping on a bench in his condition.

"_Well that's settled then, you can stay here" _ Maria offered graciously.

Liam knew he wasn't worthy of her kindness but he was grateful none the less. He smiled and thanked her leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek but that wasn't what happened. His lips brushed against hers and soon they were full on in a passionate kiss just as Maria had wanted. Suddenly consumed by each other they were both oblivious to the buzzing of Liam's phone in his pocket.


	42. Chapter 42

Michelle huffed as she got in the back of the taxi and asked to be taken to the station. She had tried Liam a few times now and had continued to be unsuccessful in getting through. What else could he possibly be doing in hospital thought Michelle as the taxi departed from the hospital? Scrolling through the names again she decided to try Maria, maybe she would be more responsive. Placing the phone to her ear she listened again to the ringing as she waited for a reply.

Maria's phone rang away loudly from where it was on the dining table but still with their lips locked the couple ignored the background noise of the ring tone. Maria was practically lying flat on the sofa with Liam hovering over her as he kissed her hard. They had been at this now for at least half and hour and having moved into a more comfortable position were getting more and more intimate with every second that passed. The phone rang continuously as Michelle tried a few more times, now beginning to panic at the lack of answers that something had happened to her friend and her brother.

She gave up slamming the phone down into her palm and huffing again loudly enough to make the driver glance at her in his mirror and she glared in warning for him to get his eyes back on the road. This really was all very stressful, Liam and Leanne the hospital, drama's with Tony, kidnap, long journeys the length of the country chasing home wreckers and then not able to get hold of the two people left at home. She leaned back into the seat and bit her bottom lip frustrated by what she could do next. Going home was one step but what to do when she got there was the next, if Liam was still in hospital what was the point in telling him that Carla had been found and causing him more distress. Maybe I'll just keep it quiet, she thought to herself.

"_Mr and Mrs Barlow?" _asked a gentle voice.

Peter replied quietly in his best efforts not to disturb his wife resting gently against his chest but the vibrations in his chest where he spoke woke her. Sleepily Leanne looked up and around seeing the consultant as soon as she did. Instantly she felt anxious, was it good news or was it bad. Sitting up she waited eagerly as did Peter for what was coming. The consultant smiled and then in the same low voice asked them to follow him to which they both obliged. Taking their seats Leanne and Peter continued to be eager for the news and waited almost impatiently for the seconds it took the consultant to take his seat opposite them at the desk. He pulled out a file and quickly scanned it before looking up at their hopeful faces and giving a sympathetic smile.

"_Mrs Gordon, well we have managed to stabilise her but…there is no easy way to say this" _he explained vaguely before Peter urged him to continue knowing that in her head Leanne was currently imagining the worst scenario and if he made her wait any longer she'd be in full on hysterics. Taking a deep breath the consultant tried to empathise with the distraught woman sat opposite as he explained further.

"_Things aren't looking great. It could go one of two ways and we are doing all we can but its too early to tell if she is going to pull through in full and good health" _

Leanne's sobs grew louder and louder after she had just been told that her best friend and the one person in this world who accepted her as a friend might not make it. Taking big choking gulps she bowed her head and started to whimper away incomprehensively as she tried to get the consultant to elaborate what he meant. Leanne was completely distraught and when Peter wrapped his arms around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her she just broke down further. This was all her fault, hers and Liam's they should have never let her be alone with Tony after his threats.

Michelle had been on the train for a good few hours now and as dawn approached she knew she wasn't far from home. She was dreaming of her own bed, a nice coffee not like the muck she'd just been served in a paper cup and a nice hot bath to relieve all the stress as she pushed her head back into the rest and closed her eyes. She was so tired that she could've fallen asleep then and there if it hadn't been for the youths in the seats opposite minding their own business with music thumping from their headphones with a heavy beat. Even on an early morning train that was practically deserted she still couldn't get any peace. She took a deep breath and just started to relax when her phone started ringing loudly from her handbag and attracted some unwelcoming glares.

Snatching her phone up quickly she answered the call without even looking at who it might be and waited to hear the voice. It was Leanne and she was sobbing her little heart out but Michelle couldn't hear a word she was saying. Peter took the phone from Leanne when she dropped it from her ear and tumbled back down onto the waiting room chair. As he put it to his own ear he could hear Michelle, her voice sounding a little annoyed and he quickly said something before she started to explain why Leanne had called.

"_It's Carla…listen Michelle, its not looking good"_

"_What do you mean?" _asked Michelle now feeling a little guilty for leaving.

"_The consultant says chances are slim that she'll come round in good health" _

Michelle was in shock, had she just heard that correctly. She couldn't think, speak not knowing how to respond, the shock had gotten the better of her and all Peter could hear was her breathing slowly but deeply as she tried to come to terms with the news and think what to do. She had no choice now, she'd have to tell Liam and he would want to go and be with her. Michelle eventually managed to speak to Peter, carefully explaining that she would get Liam and travel back down first thing. As she hung up she felt a hot tear race down her cheek and she sniffled realising that at any second her silent tears for Carla were going to be gigantic heaving sobs just like she had heard from Leanne. Scrolling through her phone she looked for Steve's number, all she wanted to hear right now was a friendly voice, it rang a few times before a sleepy voice answered.

"_Hey 'Chelle, you okay?" _

It was the question that set her off again, the hot tears searing now down her cheeks and dropping continuously onto her lap. She was in floods of tears and unable to answer Steve as she just sobbed down the phone to him. His voice comforting as he asked questions trying to find out what was wrong.

"_Is something wrong, what's happened 'Chelle?" _he asked softly.

"_Meet me at the station please, I'll be there in half an hour" _She whimpered before hanging up.


	43. Chapter 43

As soon as Michelle stepped off of the train Steve noticed her and hurried to meet her. She looked more upset than she had sounded on the phone and Steve had been scratching his head the whole time he'd been waiting trying to think what all of this could possibly be about. Michelle almost walked straight into him as she hurried along the platform with her head down. She jumped out of her skin when his hands gently came to rest on the tops of her arms and gasped loudly as she looked up through her teary eyes. At first her expression was blank and she couldn't even muster a smile but when she finally came to terms that she was back in Manchester and that he had come as she had asked. It was in that split second when he pulled her in close to his chest that Michelle found herself once again in floods of tears. Leaning against Steve and using him for support as he silently held her tight and let her get all her emotions out.

The platform had cleared of almost all the passengers by the time Steve felt brave enough to try and get Michelle to move to the cab so he could rush her back to the street. The poor thing he thought as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her outside, she was completely cut up. He opened the cab door for her in true gentlemanly style before hopping in the driver street. Michelle wiped her tears away from her eyes and her dampened cheeks with the back of her sleeve. Even she couldn't believe she was in this state over that cow of an ex sister in law but she just couldn't help it.

"_So love, what's happened?" _asked Steve gingerly hoping it wouldn't set her off again now she seemed calmer.

"_Carla…she's not well" _choked out Michelle as the sobs came hard and heavy again. Steve said nothing more on the matter scared of upsetting her further and Michelle's tears continued all the way back to the street.

The cab pulled up and no sooner had Steve turned off the ignition did he reach across and embrace Michelle best he could. Bless her, all this crying and stress must have exhausted her. She sat for a while crying away until she finally pulled herself away. She knew she didn't have time like this to waste, she needed to get changed and get to the hospital, tell Liam what was going on and get back to London.

"_Will you take me to the hospital? I need to see Liam but first I just need to nip home and get changed" _asked Michelle as she looked at Steve once again wiping her eyes.

"_Urrr Liam's not at the hospital"_ said Steve awkwardly. _"I dropped him home last night, dead late mind" _

"_What? So where is he?" _asked Michelle.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea himself where Liam was and the next thing he knew he turned and Michelle was gone. It was as if she hadn't even been in the car and when he looked out he saw her dashing down Coronation Street. She headed straight for Number 7 maybe Maria had seen him. Marching up to the door she banged on it with a closed fist harder than intended because she was now wound up. There was no answer at first and so she knocked again, surely Maria was home after her last few days. All of them had been in the hospital bar herself and Peter, seriously what were the odds.

She knew it was early but surely with all the racket Maria would wake up and answer the door. She banged upon it again loudly and with force. Upstairs the latest offering from Michelle suddenly disturbed Maria and she woke rubbing her eyes and feeling absolutely exhausted. She blinked at the alarm clock and wondered who could possibly be at her door at this time in the morning. Then she realised she wasn't alone, draped over her and the duvet was a man's arm. Sleepily she turned to see Liam, sleeping as peacefully as their unborn baby by her side and suddenly all of last night came flooding back to her. Zoning out for a few seconds she couldn't hear the knocking on her front door and just admired the gorgeous specimen beside her. All too soon she was dragged back to reality when from outside she could suddenly hear Michelle's voice shouting her name.

Maria was supposed to be taking it easy but at the sound of Michelle's voice she darted out of bed, disturbing Liam as she did so. Quickly she wrapped her robe around her naked body and as quietly as she could she hurried down the stairs and launched herself at the front door. Fumbling with the chain and lock she opened up the door. Michelle looked frustrated and Maria thought it best not to leave her waiting on the path and invited her inside. She was like a whirlwind as she entered and stood tall in the living room, she hadn't really looked at Maria as she had opened the door but now that she examined her a little more closely she saw just how flustered she looked.

"_Have you seen Liam?" _she blurted out without any pleasantries.

Maria went red, yes she had but she wasn't about to admit to Michelle he was upstairs in her bed. She suspected this had something to do with Carla and she wasn't going to let that get between them after they had seemed to reconcile their relationship last night. She smiled and shrugged shaking her head as she headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle as way of distraction.

"_How's Carla?" _ She asked nervously from the kitchen as she prayed Liam wouldn't wake and come downstairs.

Michelle answered truthfully of course as she clocked Maria's every movement. Something seemed strange but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. It was obvious from Maria's behaviour and flustered state that she knew something, even if she hadn't seen Michelle's brother. Maria busied herself in the kitchen beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence that had fallen between her and Michelle. Her hands shook as she made the tea and carried them through to where Michelle was waiting she needed to keep her cool, if she blew this Michelle wouldn't trust her again. Michelle however was suspicious and so tried again to see if she could catch Maria off guard.

"_So you've not heard from Liam at all?" _she asked

Maria shook her head sure she was convincing Michelle as the two of them sipped away at their brews. Michelle was grateful for the tea, it was amazingly refreshing and made her feel instantly better but now she was sure Maria was lying. She seemed to be sweating very lightly, her hands still shaking as she lifted the cup to her lips and she was flushed. Settling back into the sofa Michelle started chatting away as if they were just having a gossip but Maria couldn't help but feel intimidated and now even she could hear the cracks in her voice as she feigned interest in what Michelle was telling her about Carla's deteriorating condition.

Liam having woken upstairs instantly sat up in shock at his only too familiar surroundings and then heard downstairs Maria talking to a voice that sounded familiarly like his sisters. She couldn't catch him here, she'd kick off unless he was here to tell her that him and Maria were getting back together, which they definitely were not. What ever had happened last night was a mistake. There was no other way out though, he'd have to creep about and try to escape when the coast was clear. As quietly as he could he collected up his clothes and got dressed, then he headed across the landing just praying he wouldn't be heard. Hovering at the top of the stairs he tried to determine what they were chatting about and when he heard the topic of conversation he didn't care anymore. Michelle had just mentioned Carla's name; she knew something. Bustling down the stairs he made so much noise that Maria cringed and Michelle's head flew round to see who was there. He emerged looking a mess with his crumpled clothes and ruffled hair. Michelle frowned.

"_Liam!" _she exclaimed before throwing an unimpressed glare at Maria who had just lied to her.


	44. Chapter 44

"_What's 'appened to Carla?" _asked Liam as a matter of urgency as he stared at his sister not blinking and his chest heaving at the exhaustion of hurrying down the staircase. When neither Michelle nor Maria answered him his eyes started between them both suspiciously. What were they hiding from him?

"_What's 'appened?" _he yelled forcefully trying not to lose his patience with the two of them.

Michelle looked back to him and with a now saddened but still harsh expression started to explain about the whole ordeal in London and that Tony had got away. Liam had heard enough, he grabbed his coat from the back of the dining table chair, opened the door and he was gone before Michelle or Maria had reached their feet. Michelle knew she had to go after him. He had no idea where he was going if he was off to find Carla. She slammed her mug down on the coffee table and ran out the front door. Maria was left sat alone, she felt sad to have had Liam slip through her fingers again.

Outside Liam had run half way down the street and was disappearing into the Streetcars office when Michelle caught sight of him. She quickly dashed after him determined not to let him out of her sight. Steve was taken aback by Liam and his quick mumblings as he tried to explain that he needed a cab. When Michelle then came dashing into the office, red faced and out of breath Steve realised what Liam was asking. He herded them both quickly outside and to the cab he'd only half an hour ago bought Michelle back to the street in. Before long Michelle was saying goodbye to home again, London bound for the second time in two days.

Back at the hospital Peter and Leanne had been allowed into the room to sit at Carla's bedside. Leanne was still an emotional mess as she gripped her friends hand tightly and sobbed into it. Peter was at a loss as to what he could do, if he comforted Leanne it didn't seem to help much and if he didn't she got all upset and angry at him accusing him of not caring. Peter didn't know much about Carla but he knew enough about her relationship with Leanne and how close they were. It almost broke his heart to see her so caught up and torn over Carla's state of health. Peter knew she was sat blaming herself and he was concerned that she wasn't getting enough rest to heal her own injuries properly. He accepted the fact that Leanne wasn't going to leave but he was praying for Michelle's quick return so that he could whisk his wife away for a while.

The room was dull and silent as Peter and Leanne just sat. Carla hadn't moved or shown any signs of life since they had been allowed in. Carla's state was much worse than they had originally feared, for the moment she was all wired up with tubes and breathing apparatus. She was being monitored for heart rate which the consultant had already warned was dangerously low. Leanne was keeping an eye on the numbers as it dipped then came back up and dipped again. She swore the second it dipped lower than what the doctor's advised was healthy she would call for help. She couldn't lose her best friend, not now and certainly not like this.

Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket and quickly made his excuses to leave the room not that Leanne had paid much attention to his words. It was Michelle. Pressing the answer button he greeted her and prayed she wasn't too far away now.

"_Hi Peter, how's she doing?" _came Michelle's voice in a whisper.

"_Really not good" _answered Peter honestly but not wanting to discuss details over the phone.

Michelle's heart sunk as she looked across the train seat at an expectant Liam. It was so obvious he was hoping for better news now that he had been filled in on all the details Michelle had previous been given knowledge of. She too was aware that there obviously would have been developments in Carla's condition during her absence but she had hoped them positive for Liam's sake.

"_Are you far away?" _asked Peter eagerly.

"_Not long we are just coming into King's Cross now" _said Michelle aware that they were definitely on the last leg of their long journey.

The second she said goodbye and hung up Liam bombarded her with questions. She had not much detail to give him, she just tried to calm him and keep him focused until they got to the hospital. The station was busy as they exited the train and beat through the crowds to get down to the tube. For Liam it was a struggle, he was beginning to feel in extreme pain but didn't wish to inform Michelle for the fear she could delay his arrival at his lovers side.

There were no seats on the busy morning tubes and Liam stood propped up by a panel trying not to collapse in a ball on the filthy floor like he wished he could. It was hot and stuffy and even Michelle was fed up after there almost forty minute journey out to the stop nearest the hospital. Michelle just wished they'd taken a taxi, the cost most definitely would have been worth it.

A struggling Liam was hopping along behind her when they got up to the curb and Michelle could see how worn out he was. Ordering him to perch on a bench she hailed for a taxi to take them to the hospital. It was only around the corner but it was so obvious Liam was unable to physically make it there if they walked. They were only waiting a matter of seconds before they were once again on the move and Liam felt his anxiety beginning to get the better of him whilst Michelle stayed calm and just stared blankly out of the window.

Peter still hadn't come back into the room, he had finished his call with Michelle nearly an hour ago but he just couldn't bring himself to go back in. Leanne was on edge watching all of Carla's machines and now squeezing her cold hand to within an inch of its life. She just wished Carla would wake up, say something with attitude like her usual self and get up and out of here like this had all just been a bad dream but that wasn't going to happen. She turned to look behind her for Peter having only just noticed his presence was missing.

A long beeping sound suddenly filled the room making Leanne jump and before she had a chance to react the room was stormed by a serge of nursing staff whose only focus was the patient. What had happened? Thought Leanne confused and in shock as a member of the nursing staff escorted her from the room. Outside Peter looked white as a sheet and seeing Leanne he had to open up his arms and invite her in. She rested against his chest, so silent, not even crying, the shock of what had happened effecting her strangely. He held her tight and tried to offer some words of comfort but Leanne was empty, not a reaction to be seen. She'd only taken her eyes off of her for a second, one second and it'd all gone wrong.


	45. Chapter 45

Liam and Michelle came marching down the corridor, Liam especially anxious to see Carla. Michelle caught sight of Peter and Leanne in the corridor, Leanne wrapped in his loving embrace and looking completely distraught. She instantly had a bad feeling, something must have dramatically changed with Carla's condition since their arrival in London.

"_What's going on?" _she asked quickly as Peter and Leanne looked up to see her.

"_Its Carla" _sobbed Leanne, not giving any further information.

Michelle looked to Peter for answers but he just shook his head indicating that things were not good. Liam who was a few paces behind Michelle eventually came to a stand still at her side and looked at Peter nodding in way of greeting. He gave a smile and then waited in the awkward silence for someone to fill him in. No one said a word, the silence continued until Liam could stand it no more.

"_Can we not see her?" _he asked.

Peter shook his head in response; _"No mate, sorry we can't, things aren't looking good" _

Liam suddenly felt impatient, he needed to see her, just to put his mind at ease that she was ok. He was frustrated and started pacing in short strides back and forth in front of the door to the little room where Carla was being seen to. It was killing him to know he wasn't of any use, he couldn't take it any longer, without warning he pushed against the door and burst into the room only to be stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw.

Nurses and a doctor were gathered around Carla, frantically fiddling with the machines and tubes. Tears formed on the brims of Liam's eyes, was she dying? He blamed himself, if he'd just saved her from Tony none of this would have happened. He clasped his hand to his mouth in shock as he tried to control his urge to run over and push all the medical staff out of the way so he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he knew better, they were making her better and he mustn't interfere. None of them seemed to notice his presence and so to remain he kept silent watching intently as they worked away.

Carla's body was in shock, a little blood poisoning from her exposed stab wound that hadn't been treated properly and mild hypothermia. The doctors knew she would survive if they could only get it all under control. They almost had her stabilised when one of them turned and saw Liam standing there.

"_Sir you need to leave" _warned the nurse in a hushed tone so as not to disturb her colleagues.

"_Is she...will she be alright?" _stammered Liam as a single tear swept down his cheek.

"_If you'd just go outside sir I will have a consultant come and speak with you" _she informed him, gently ushering him out.

"Liam!" screeched Michelle, annoyed that he had dared to go in there without permission.

"_What?" _he whined in his croaky and upset voice as he thought about Carla, alone in there fighting for her life.

No more than twenty minutes later the nurses finally emerged from Carla's room only to be bombarded with questions from Leanne and Liam. The doctor hung back, he would explain to them all and offered them all a seat in his office. They all piled in, where Peter and Leanne had sat earlier to receive the news about Carla's state.

"_We have managed to stabilise Mrs Gordon's condition, she will need to be kept in for observation for a week at least but after that she should be ok. That is providing there is no further complications" _he advised at the end so not as to get there hopes up as it wasn't fact that she was out of the woods yet.

Both Leanne and Liam breathed a sigh of relief at that information, as long as Carla was going to be ok they were happy. They both were eager to see her also and that was the next question. They were not interested in any of the nitty gritty details as to what was wrong with Carla just that they could speak to her and offer comfort as she recovered. The doctor shook his head, until Carla came round she was not allowed visitors but he did advise they were welcome to wait in the visitors room and see her as soon as she woke. All of them left, Michelle and Peter offering to go and get some coffee's as Liam and Leanne made themselves comfortable in the waiting room.

Hours and hours passed before someone eventually came to inform them that Carla was awake. Obviously Liam was allowed by the others to go and see her first and he was grateful but the others thought it only fair. Liam slowly hobbled to the room as he followed the doctor. He was beginning to feel tired, exhausted from all the travelling and waiting around. Carla was drowsy from all the drugs being pumped into her body but the second she saw Liam at the door she mustered up a smile.

"_Hi Sweetheart" _said Liam, smiling back at her.

She looked weak and extremely unwell, but she was breathing, alive and well and that was good enough for him. He slowly approached the bedside and sat down in the seat beside her, wincing at the pain his actions provided. Carla looked concerned for him.

"_You ok?" _she asked breathlessly and in a voice so low it was barely audible.

"_Yeah, me I'm fine, this is nothing" _he answered still smiling at her.

"_You just focus on getting better baby, that's all we need to worry about" _He said taking her hand and squeezing it tight.

"_I love you" _said Liam.

"_I love you too" _said Carla as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted and before long Liam was sat silently watching her sleep. He'd never seen anything so beautiful, when she was asleep was when Carla looked at her happiest and most peaceful.

Soon after the others came in to join him. Peter was pleased to see Leanne happier and Michelle was just glad everything had calmed down. She couldn't wait to get out of there and judging by the discussion she'd had with Peter earlier neither could he. Peter was desperate to get Leanne home and resting, all of this stress was bad for her and back in the waiting room he'd finally managed to convince her that they should go soon to which she had agreed.

"_Liam, we're going to head off" _said Michelle loudly and he shushed her worried she'd disturb Carla.

He nodded in understanding and they all said their goodbyes. Liam watched as they all piled out of the room and left him alone, grateful to just be able to spend time alone with the woman he loved. Outside Peter offered Michelle a lift home with him and Leanne in the car to which she gratefully excepted. They all got in and Michelle's eyes instantly closed as she rested back in the seat, it was going to be a long trip.


	46. Chapter 46

Weeks had passed and thankfully all the dust had settled of the hectic events that had kicked off after the night of the hen and stag parties for Carla and Tony. Carla was back home, had been specially transported with Liam all the way back to Manchester after a few weeks to be cared for closer to home. She was still very frail but they had deemed her well enough to return home providing she had a full time carer. Liam had jumped at the opportunity he would care for her and keep her safe.

The only thing bugging him was that she was still Mrs Gordon, thanks to Tony and this needed reverting, Ms Connor, his brothers widow suited her much better. As she slept peacefully in the bedroom he grabbed his laptop from the cardboard box marked 'Liam's junk' in the corner of Carla's living room and started tapping away. He was investigating what he could do to get the marriage annulled but wasn't having much luck in finding a quick and easy answer. He sighed, it was time to give up for the night and get some sleep, after a whole day, running and fetching for Carla, not to mention the constant communication he was having to keep with Hayley at the factory. He was completely exhausted.

Getting up Liam left the room, turning off the light as he reached the bedroom door. He didn't want to disturb Carla's rest and so crept around quietly in the darkness of the bedroom. He stumbled a few times almost falling flat on his face but eventually reached the bed. Perching on the edge he slowly removed his shoes and jeans and climbed in beside her. She didn't stir and he sighed, pleased that he'd managed not to disturb her. The sheet was cold against his exposed legs and he gave a shiver, although feeling tired, now his head had hit the pillow he just couldn't get to sleep.

Carla rolled over, waking herself at the pain she caused herself by rolling onto some other wound she had incurred from being pulled around by Tony. She winced and her eyes fluttered open, the sight of Liam catching her off guard and taking her by surprise which resulted in her giving a little jump. Liam was staring at her, not in a creepy way but in a caring and loving way making sure she was ok.

"_Oh Liam, you gave me a fright" _she muttered.

"_Sorry baby" _he whispered, scooting over so he was closer to her. He could feel the warmth coming from her body. She must have been as snug as a bug in a rug until he'd joined her and let all the cold air in under the duvet. He leant his arm out across the top of her pillow and invited her to come in and snuggle up against him.

Carla couldn't resist any of Liam's affections, she scooted over and placed her head on his shoulder. As soon as she got comfortable she felt Liam's arm come down and close around her back, holding her gently at her waist. She felt so thin to him, thinner than she had been the last time he'd held her like this in bed. She closed her eyes and he felt the soft brushing of her eyelashes against the material of his t-shirt. As long as she was peaceful and felt safe he was happy and so with that knowing nothing could hurt Carla as he held her as she slept, Liam let himself drift off into what he thought would be peaceful nights sleep.

Carla's brain was in over drive, one minute she was dreaming happily about her future that was looking up with the love of her life Liam and the next she found herself lost in a nightmare of a much more vivid hell where she was bound to Tony and not able to escape. In her unconscious state Carla's mind controlled her body, tensing it when she felt fear and making her shudder lightly when Tony reached out and touched her.

Things seemed to be going from bad to worse, he was tormenting her, now in complete control of the nightmare. When his hands reached for her again she screamed, both in the dream and reality. It was so loud it woke her and she sprang into an upright and seated position on the bed in a pool of her own sweat. She was so scared, her eyes scanning and frantically searching the room confused by whether this was reality or not.

"_Hey, Hey" _comforted Liam as she woke him and panicked by her screams himself he had sat up and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Carla flinched at his touch and gave a scream before turning to see it was him and falling against his chest.

"_Tony, he was...he...Tony" _mumbled Carla into Liam's chest.

"_He's not here sweetheart, he can't hurt you. I promise. Ssshh now, come on it's ok, I'm here" _comforted Liam as he gently rocked her. Carla started to cry, the fright of the nightmare still very much a reality for her.

Liam could feel her tears soaking the material of his t-shirt but his priority was to calm her and get her resting again. Leaning down he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and cuddled her in close and protectively. Glancing over at the clock he noted the time, only the early hours of the morning and he hadn't even managed an hours sleep yet. He loved Carla so much but he hoped for both their sakes that the nightmare would be the only one tonight because he needed some sleep. Without it he wasn't sure he'd survive another hectic day of looking after Carla, the factory and everything else.

Resting back against the pillow he pulled Carla with him. She seemed a lot calmer now and as they moved she slid her arm over Liam's tummy and gripped him tightly in some sort of hug. She gripped the material of the shirt tightly and pushed her body against his. That closeness that she could hold on to him and not be ripped away her only comfort. Liam wrapped his arms around her. A protective cocoon in which to try and keep her safe again. His eyes closed as did hers and soon again they had both drifted off. 

Luckily Carla didn't wake again all night. As the early morning sun poured through the gap in her curtains it caught him and he woke naturally. It was before the alarm he'd set but Liam felt rested enough to consider getting up a little earlier. During the night Carla had moved from his embrace and was now lying peacefully but in what looked to Liam like a terribly uncomfortable position. She was lying on her stomach, one arm and leg hanging out of the duvet and off of the edge of the bed. He found it cute and couldn't stop himself smiling at her. Reaching onto the bedside table he grabbed his phone and loaded up the camera. Giggling away to himself he took a shot of Carla, the sunlight giving the whole shot a beautiful warm glow. It was perfect. He saved it as a wallpaper and placed the phone back down on the side as he threw back the duvet and went to leave the bed.


	47. Chapter 47

In the kitchen Liam pottered, as quietly as he possibly could so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty in the bedroom. He smiled to himself, remembering that irresistible picture he had taken of her when he woke and couldn't help wishing he could permanently have that image tattooed to his eyelids so he could stare at her like that all day. Making himself a coffee he let his mind start to wander, elicit thoughts of what he would love to be doing with her right now but knew she was in no fit state. He missed feisty Carla, that little minx who liked to tease him but at the same time he loved her toned down just a bit, her natural, beautiful, playful self.

Taking his steaming mug of coffee he wandered back to the bedroom and pushed open the door. She was still asleep, still in that god awful uncomfortable position and as Liam leant against the door frame he felt himself smiling at her. He admired her from a far whilst she slept. The warm orange glow of sunlight illuminated her beauty and pale skin. She looked exquisite just lying wrapped in the crisp white sheet she insisted she have on her bed. The silk cream detailing shining in the sun also. Her hair covered part of her face framing it beautifully and Liam could see her breathing lightly as she peacefully rested.

He couldn't resit his urges, he slowly wandered into the room and round to her side of the bed blocking the glow of the sunlight until he crouched down. Wanting to reach out and stroke the silky skin of her arm he placed the coffee cup down on the bedside table and followed through with his longing. His hand shook nervously as he reached out and placed his fingertips gently on her skin. Slowly he let them trail up and down the length of her arm until unintentionally he made her stir.

Carla gave a little moan as her eyes slowly started to open, her dark eyelashes fluttering against the pillow and she looked forward to see his friendly face smiling at her with such love. It was silent and stayed that way as Liam let her slowly come to terms with being awake and her surroundings.

"_Morning baby" _he whispered as he leant in and gently placed a feather light kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and let her eyes slowly close and then open again as she received his affection. _"Morning" _she ended up croaking in response with a hoarse voice from a dry throat.

Liam gestured to the coffee he'd been drinking and as she perched up on her elbow he handed it to her. She lifted it to her lips with a shaking hand and took a sip of the hot beverage, wincing as it burnt her mouth unexpectedly and she realised it was too sweet. Only Liam drank his coffee with that much sugar. She shuddered and handed it back to him with an appreciative smile as it was a nice gesture.

The awkwardness came next. Carla and Liam had never been free agents left alone to just freely express their feelings for one another. Sure they'd spent nights together but he'd always rushed off the next morning without the pleasantries of staying for more than just a coffee. So what happens now he thought? Unbeknown to Liam, Carla felt the same. There was an uneasiness to the whole situation and what was their next step after all this had been their first full night together since she'd been released from hospital.

Liam decided to take control, make the first move. After all he wanted nothing more right now than to just be lost in her kiss. Carla moved onto her back, propped at an angle up against her pillow and yawned. Liam took it as an invitation and so rose to perch beside her on the bed. He leant across her, placing one hand flat one side of her waist and the other palm down on the bed between the two of them so that he was now facing her. He hesitated for a moment and then swooped in for a kiss. Carla tensed as at first it caught her off guard but then she eased into it. Enjoying how his lips felt moving against hers as they let it turn more intimate.

Liam's hand swiftly left the bed and moved to rest on her shoulder then the other quickly followed suit. Carla couldn't help herself, slowly she started slipping beneath him, her head now buried into the soft plump pillow as Liam readjusted into a much more comfortable position. He was hovering above her now, both of them lost in the moment of passion. Kissing, breaking it off momentarily to breathe and then delving back in for more. Liam possessed by his want for her and Carla consumed by the same want.

Her hands came up and rested gently against his chest as he gently pushed down on to her through the sheet making his excitement known. Carla gasped as she felt it and Liam quickly pulled back, worried he'd pushed it all too far. Carla stared at him, her eyes wide as she looked up at him confused as to what had just happened. Had he changed his mind about wanting her or was something else wrong.

She lifted her hand in an elegant movement and wrapped it around Liam's neck and gentlly pulled his lips back to hers. She hadn't meant to frighten him off in any way and intended now fully to show him just how much she wanted him to make love to her like he wanted to. She could see the longing in his eyes and wanted him to feel the fulfilment of pleasuring her as he had done in the past. Liam let her and didn't hang back, he let her kiss him, responding with an equal amount of passion before letting his erection brush against her thigh again.

"_Liam?" _mumbled Carla breathlessly as she momentarily broke of their kiss. Liam mumbled his response, just an incomprehensible murmur as her brushed her nose affectionately with his and tried to kiss her again.

"_Make love to me"_ said Carla in the most sultry voice she could. It was almost a demand but yet not forceful.

Liam stopped, looking down at her like she was an innocent school girl he was about to rob of her virginity. _"Are you sure" _he whispered, not wanting to take advantage of her vulnerability. She nodded and as her soft expression and wide eyes begged him to pursue his urges he obliged. Liam relieved her of his weight as her crawled beneath the covers beside her. Then repositioning himself across her body, he could see her chest heaving as she waited excitedly for him. Slipping his hands down he gently removed her underwear and began caressing her gently. Carla couldn't contain herself, his touch was heavenly.

Carla was in no mood to be teased, no matter how wonderful it felt. Letting her hands gently caress down Liam's body she went to remove his underwear and he helped her to do so more quickly. He felt a rush of excitement as he got ready to enter her and as he gently slipped himself inside her she gasped. It was a good feeling and a sensation that she had missed. There was just something about sleeping with Liam that turned her on in a way no other man could. Everything suddenly doubled in passion and speed, him thrusting away into her and her reciprocating. Their bodies so in tune as they kissed not breaking the rhythm once.

Liam felt himself on the edge of relief, he gripped onto Carla's sides, digging his fingers in until it hurt her as he released. Carla managed to achieve the satisfaction at the same time and she went from being rigid and excited to limp and almost lifeless beneath him as they both relaxed. As Liam pulled out to lay beside her she winced, her body not used to that kind of loving lately. He propped himself up on his side and lay close to her so he could lightly caress her cheek. She turned in the sheets to face him with a big and beautiful smile. Leaning down he kissed her again, if this morning got any more perfect he would be convinced it was all a dream.


	48. Chapter 48

On the side Liam's phone suddenly started ringing. It broke the atmosphere and moment between them as he pulled away to grab it unable to ignore it. Carla rested back against her pillow, watching Liam as he frowned at the little screen.

"_Who is it?" _she enquired in a husky voice.

"_Err no one" _stammered Liam as he watched the screen flash with Maria's name. What did she want now? He thought. She knows the score, that one night after he was released from hospital never should have happened. He loved Carla and he'd made that clear when he'd stormed out that morning and gone with Michelle.

Quickly Liam deposited the phone back down on the side and focused his attention back to Carla. Kissing again they were interrupted as Liam's phone rang and rang. Maria clearly wasn't going to let this go. He pulled away again grabbing the phone and quickly answering it before Carla had chance to see the name.

"_Liam Speaking" _he stated firmly as he listened to Maria's whiny voice in is ear. He wasn't even really listening to a word she was saying but just had a feeling that until they met up she would continue to be a pest.

"_Ok, I'll be there in a bit" _he eventually said before hanging up and turning to face Carla.

"_Just gotta pop out darlin', our 'Chelle wants to see me" _lied Liam as he threw back the sheets and scrambled about getting himself dressed.

"_Ok" _piped Carla, not convinced that he was telling the truth.

She watched silently as he got dressed and before he left he planted a light kiss on her forehead, stating he wouldn't be long. His smile was infectious and for a moment Carla forgot her suspicions. But the second Liam turned to leave they all came back. She didn't know what to do, it wasn't like she was in a fit state to follow him. She would just have to trust him she supposed.

Liam arrived on Coronation Street and as quickly as he could paced to Maria's front door. Knocking upon it he prayed she answered quickly before someone saw him. Last thing he needed was for this meeting to get back to Carla, she would want to know why he had lied. Carla may have calmed in the last few months but Liam had witnessed her wrath more than once and wasn't a fan. Maria slowly opened up the door and let Liam inside. He seemed nervous, on edge looking around as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"_What do you want?" _he asked sheepishly, afraid of the answer she would provide.

"_I have the first scan today Liam, for the baby. I thought you might want to come?" _she asked innocently.

It knocked Liam for six, he hadn't expected that at all. Of course he wanted to go, after all Maria was carrying his son or daughter. He smiled and looked at her. Nodding he agreed. _"So what time?" _he asked.

"_Twelve" _answered Maria.

There was an awkwardness between them as neither of them knew what to say. It wasn't long until they'd have to leave for the hospital and so Maria felt she should offer him a cup of tea. After all there was no point in him going home to Carla only to leave again ten minutes later. She was devious Maria, had been planning this all night and purposely waited to tell him about the appointment till the last minute knowing he would go. She bit the bullet, made the move and asked Liam if he'd like a brew and told him to make himself comfy.

Liam took a seat, nervously waiting and watching the clock. Carla would be wondering what was keeping him but she also knew what Michelle was like and Liam thought Carla would just put it down to him receiving an ear bashing from his little sister yet again. It was all Michelle seemed to do lately, have a go at him.

Liam sipped his tea as Maria busied herself getting ready for the big appointment. For a moment or two it felt like normal, their little family all back together like they had been the night he stayed the other week. Maria was hoping, praying in fact that when Liam saw the scan of their unborn child he would reconsider his relationship choices. It was a long shot but if she persisted Maria knew that she just might get what she wanted.

At the flat Carla had managed to get herself up and out of bed. Dressing had taken some effort and hadn't been particularly comfortable but she had managed it and now she was hobbling about in the kitchen making herself a strong black coffee and knocking back a couple of her double strength prescription painkillers. She sighed as she looked around the empty expanse of her flat and thought about what she could do, she hadn't been out in days and the sight of four walls was not exciting at all. Going to the phone she dialled for a taxi. Weeks had passed since she'd stepped foot inside her factory and she thought maybe she should return, today was as good as any other day.

As the taxi pulled up Carla was already waiting outside after it had taken her fifteen odd minutes to get down the stairs and out of her flat. Slowly she eased herself into the back seat trying not to incur any further injury or pain. Shutting the door and fastening her seatbelt she gave her destination.

"_Underworld, Coronation Street please" _she muttered, sitting back and trying to relax as he got ready to drive away.


	49. Chapter 49

The sight of her factory was a strange one. Carla hadn't been present on the street in weeks and if she was honest it was great to be back. She would get her life back on track now if it killed her. She had a successful business and she needed to get her head back in the game if it was going to stay that way. Liam was trying his best but he was no businessman bless him. Carla was the business savvy one and knew a good deal when she saw it.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. She stood and examined the exterior of the factory as the cab sped away. It was just as she had left it. Slowly wandering forward she stepped up to the front door and wrapped her fingers around the handle where she lingered for just a moment and smiled at the thought of everyone busy inside. Collecting herself she got ready for her big entrance when she heard Maria's voice across the street.

She couldn't help but turn and look in time to see her stepping out of her house, proudly displaying her little bump and then Liam step out after her. Carla gripped the door handle tightly. Why was he with her? Tears pricked her eyes as she watched them walk off down the street, thank god they weren't hand in hand as they did so.

As Carla wandered inside letting the door slam shut behind her she was consumed by her thoughts. Maria had obviously been who had called earlier not 'Chelle and Liam had gone running. Carla didn't know what she thought about it all, was she angry, sad, annoyed, she had no idea. Slowly she made her way down onto the factory floor, keeping her head down as she went but the machinists still noticed her.

"_Mrs Connor!" _exclaimed Hayley happily as she dashed over to greet Carla properly.

"_Not now Hayley" _snapped Carla as she slowly dragged herself to the office and slammed the door shut behind her.

All the machinists mocked her attitude until Hayley ushered them all to quieten down and get on. She was concerned for Carla, she seemed different now she was back. A little rougher and tetchier than she had been before but she knew it best not to interfere in her boss' personal life and so put her head down and got on with just doing her job.

Liam and Maria headed slowly over to Streetcars, the whole time Liam was eyeing his surroundings to see who was watching him. He was suspicious of the streets residents gossiping and Carla getting the wrong idea but that was the last of his worries not that he knew it yet. He helped her into the back and then hopped in the opposite side beside her. He was nervous, felt a little but sick too. At present he was trying to live two lives and it was never going to work. He needed a way out of one. Preferably this one with Maria but the baby was always going to get in the way.

Carla sank back in her leather chair and tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why her Leebugs would have been with Maria this morning. She wasn't thinking rationally, not a single straight thought crossed her mind. They were all wayward. Carla suddenly felt very vulnerable, was Liam going to leave her now after all they had been through. Tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks, she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

Liam meant everything to her, she just wouldn't cope without him and she knew it. She'd been through so much already that to have him ripped from her because he had loyalty to a child would destroy her. It would send her tumbling down a very wayward spiral and she could already feel herself loosing her grip and stumbling in that direction. He kept her strong, she needed him to keep her on track give her hope for a happy future she had always dreamed of. Many families worked on a split basis, surely Liam didn't think he owed Maria any loyalty because he was the father of her child. That was just silly.

She found herself sobbing uncontrollably as Hayley blundered in unannounced. She'd never seen Carla in such a state. Her boss was usually head strong and kept it all together. Popping down the samples on the side she placed a hand on Carla's back and felt her flinch.

"_Please forgive me Mrs Connor but are you ok?" _Hayley asked, trying herself not to get all emotional.

"_I'm fine 'ayley" _snapped Carla as she sniffled away her tears and sat up straight. She was embarrassed to have been caught in this state. She glared forward as Hayley moved to come into view.

"_I know its none of my business Carla but I don't think you are" _Hayley observed, _"Let me get you a drink" _she offered kindly before slowly leaving the office to make a hot drink.

Carla was taken a back, surprised at Hayley behaving the way she was but she was grateful, at least someone cared for her. A small smile crept on to her lips as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

At the hospital Liam waited with Maria, she was jittery and had been talking the entire time. Mumbling on about this and that to do with baby. Asking his opinion on all sorts of things that if Liam was truly honest he didn't care for. Baby names, colours for a nursery, whether they should find out the gender, why did she think he cared about any of it? It wasn't like he was going to be present for any of it. Maria needed to realise he had made his choice, Carla was his choice and he was sure of it.

"_So Liam, do you want to know?" _asked Maria pulling him back from his thoughts.

"_Know what?" _ he mumbled back.

"_The gender of our baby Liam! Have you even been paying attention to what I have been asking?" _she snapped in a shriek.

"_No Maria, No I haven't" _he shouted back as he abruptly stood up. _"I shouldn't even be here, I should be at home, taking care of Carla," _he snapped before turning to leave.

Maria screamed after him as he went to go. Upsetting herself as she screamed _"It's your child too Liam. Our baby… of course you should be here" _

"_No" _he shouted as he stopped and turned back to look at her. _"I choose Carla…and its Carla I'm going to be with." _

Maria was hurt how could he chose some woman over his own flesh a blood, a child that they had being planning ever since the tragedy of losing their first. She wouldn't stand for it. She was crying hard as he disappeared from sight and practically wailing when a nurse came over to see what on earth had caused her such distress. She was shaking, angry and upset that Liam hadn't stayed, her plan had backfired and now she needed a new approach. This wasn't over yet. She wasn't going to let Liam leave her like this whatever it took.


	50. Chapter 50

"_Here we go then" _chirped Hayley happily as she came back into the office with two steaming cups of tea and placed one cautiously in front of Carla.

"_I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to but…" _Hayley offered but Carla interrupted her straight away.

"_No 'ayley, I really appreciate it" _said Carla smiling sweetly.

It was a new side to the factory boss, one Hayley had never seen before and she had to admit she preferred the softer side of Carla. She smiled sympathetically at Carla as she watched her sip at her tea appreciatively. The poor women had been through so much, luckily Liam had filled Hayley in the other day as to what had happened but had sworn her to secrecy. He didn't want the delicate position Carla was in and the ordeal she'd been through public knowledge and he knew Hayley wasn't one to gossip. He had just figured they would need someone on side to help run things at this difficult time and if Hayley had all the facts she would be loyal and help the best she could.

"_Excuse me Carla, I mean Mrs Connor so is everything ok?" _she asked timidly, not wanting to anger her boss or make her think she was just interfering in affairs that were none of her concern.

"_Yes, it will be" _uttered Carla, trying hard not to cry.

"_Ok then, I'll go and get on" _announced Hayley happily and then she turned to leave. As she exited she heard Carla call her name and leant back in to the office.

"_Yes, Mrs Connor?"_

"_Thank you 'ayley" _muttered Carla with a smile.

"_You're Welcome" _chirped Hayley as she nodded and finally left.

Alone again Carla began to wonder when she was going to see Liam again that day. She needed him to come back and soon before her anxiety got the better of her and turned her into an uncontrollable emotional mess. So when Liam appeared seconds later at the office door Carla was relived at seeing his gorgeous face. He entered, looking unintentionally guilty as sin with his head bowed as if he'd been a naughty schoolboy.

"_I went home first but you weren't there so figured you'd be 'ere" _he mumbled as he came in.

"_Everything ok?" _asked Carla, trying not to sound to snotty and waiting for the lies to start. Liam had no idea she'd seen him so it was up to him here if he told the truth or not. Given his track record she suspected his answer would be fair from the truth.

"_Yea. Listen Carla I need to tell you something" _ he volunteered nervously.

"_I wasn't with our 'Chelle this morning" _he admitted.

Carla was surprised, Liam actually telling the truth for once without her having to press for it. _"So where were you then?"_ She asked.

Flopping down in the chair opposite he looked her in the eye and could see that she seemed upset, he also noticed she looked as though she had been crying and his mind wandered from the answer to her question to a question of his own.

"_Are you ok? Have you been crying sweetheart?" _he asked.

"_Don't change the subject Liam" _she snapped. _"Where were you?" _

"_Alright, alright I was with…_" Liam paused, Carla seemed angered in her latest tone. _"Maria" _he huffed sadly hoping that Carla wouldn't kick off at the mention of is pregnant wife. Carla wasn't fond of her at the best of times but now she knew he'd lied she might be in an even worse mood.

"_Oh" _answered Carla trying to sound surprised. _"Everything ok?" _she asked again trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"_Err yeah, she just wanted to talk about the baby and err me to go with her for the scan" _ he muttered again expecting Carla would kick off at that but she didn't, she kept her cool. Liam was shocked, surely Carla should be upset, yelling at him and screaming that he didn't love her, it was no less than he expected.

Carla hung back; all of what he was saying seemed innocent and fair. Nothing out of the ordinary but she did have one point to pick. She wanted to know why he had lied. Staring firmly at him and getting herself ready to address him, Liam could sense something brewing and he awaited it nervously.

"_So why didn't you just tell me it were her on the phone this morning Liam?" _she blurted out. Feeling the emotion welling deep inside her and desperately trying to keep it below the surface. He'd better have a good excuse for this she thought.

On the factory floor the workers had slowed and ever since Liam had made and appearance had grown ever increasingly fascinated with the goings on in the office that they could just about see through the blinds. Carla and Liam sat opposite one another and definitely talking but they wanted something more explosive to happen. Something for their amusement and to keep them entertained, a heated moment or some passionate scene. They weren't fussy.

"_Well I didn't want to upset you" _answered Liam. It was the most honest answer he could come up with and it was somewhat true he supposed. Carla was still in the dark about the night he'd spent with Maria whilst she had been fighting for her life in hospital. He hadn't been sure it wasn't that that Maria had wanted to discuss with him and if it had been there was no way he could have had Carla finding out.

"_Upset me" _scoffed Carla. She was not impressed now, her sudden change of mood and temper shining out so obviously that Liam knew he was in the doghouse.

"_Yeah" _answered Liam, feeling under pressure to say something.

"_I saw you with her earlier Liam, there was no point lying to me. I've been going out of my mind here, wondering what was going on." _She explained through gritted teeth, controlling her anger that was developing from her upset.

"_I'm sorry babe" _Liam quickly interjected as he got up from his own seat and hurried round to her and took her hand. _"I really am. I didn't know what she wanted and I told her I wanted you. I've made that clear" _he elaborated.

"_Oh well that's ok then" _retorted Carla sarcastically.

Liam reached up and stroked her arms affectionately. He really was sorry and hated to think she had been stressing over his stupidity all day. His touch calmed her, more than she really wanted to be. Carla had wanted to let her frustrations out but she suddenly realised this wasn't the time or the place. She glanced up and saw all of her worker's with their eyes on them. Narrowing hers she glared out at all of them. It was time for Liam to go, she had a business to run.

"_Look I'm busy here Liam, go home, have some time to yourself and I'll see you later yeah?" _she said calmly, her sweetness working on Liam as he gave her a peck on the lips and went to leave.

"_Take it easy" _he warned as he went, flashing his irresistible cheeky grin at her.

"_Oh I will" _she answered smiling back at him, but Carla had other ideas for her day. This was far from over.


	51. Chapter 51

Having finished her day at the factory Carla headed outside and locked up. It had been months since she'd done any of it and it gave her a sudden surge of confidence to be back where she belonged. As she stepped down onto the cobbles she zoned in on the front door of number seven and focused on it for just a little while. All afternoon she had been contemplating how she was going to approach this subject. What she wanted was simple it was just how she conveyed the message to the little hairdresser and make her understand.

Striding across the street Carla confidently flicked back her long dark hair, pouted in her way and raised her fist to wrap her knuckles on Maria's front door. Slowly the door opened and around it peered Maria. The second she saw Carla she tried to slam it shut but Carla jammed her boot into the gap and forced her way inside.

"_What do you want Carla?" _asked a scared Maria as she backed into her own living room.

"_Just to talk" _stated Carla as she stood as tall as she could to intimidate the younger woman before her.

"_Talk, about what?" _questioned Maria because it sounded ominous coming from Carla.

"_About Liam" _

Maria panicked, as far as she was aware Carla knew nothing about recent events between her and Liam. This was no time to start playing dumb she thought. Intimidated by Carla she started to cower and whimper in comprehensibly thinking how she could explain. Lots had happened between her and Liam recently as she wasn't sure what Carla actually knew but she didn't look pleased. Maria suspected Liam had slipped up, maybe hinted or said something Carla had then made an assumption about or just maybe she knew the truth.

"_Its nothing Carla" _

"_It's something Maria, he was with you" _retorted Carla.

"_It wasn't meant to mean anything I swear, he needs to know about his baby and he is still a part of the baby's life" _screamed Maria.

They continued back and forth, meaningless and vague comments that didn't seem to link to anything in particular until Maria started going on about something that meant absolutely nothing to Carla at all.

"_You weren't here Carla, no one knew where you were. It only happened once, he had no where else"_

"_I didn't ask him to stay the night Carla, I swear. It just happened" _Maria ended with.

Carla was confused but what Maria had just said shut her up instantly. Liam had stayed the night but when? She had had no idea and still didn't as to what Maria was referring to. Raising her eyebrows she stared at Maria in surprise. The hairdresser suddenly felt a fool. Carla hadn't known and she had just made everything worse. She waited awkwardly for Carla to say something and lose her cool but Carla failed to react.

She had been stunned into silence, not quite believing what she had just heard and desperately trying to register it but she couldn't. She had planned all day just to come and tell Maria to stay away from Liam with her honey traps and baby plans but now she just couldn't. The awkwardness continued as Carla just stood silently in the living room. She felt almost embarrassed that she hadn't known and really Maria was lucky she hadn't because she wouldn't still be standing now if she had found out sooner.

"_Liam spent a night here?" _she questioned

"_Yes but Carla honestly it was nothing to do with me, he choose to stay" _answered Maria quickly wanting to offer explanation.

"_He spent the night with you? In your bed?" _asked Carla trying to keep herself as calm as possible and collect what facts she needed to understand all of this.

Maria put on the act of crying herself, nodded and swallowed down the hard lump that had formed in her throat out of fright. It was unpredictable how Carla was going to deal with this unfamiliar news and Maria prepared herself for the worst. Carla seemed to be having difficulty processing the information and although anxious Maria felt slightly pleased. If anything it proved to Carla that Liam wasn't just hers and that she still had competition but Maria knew better than to act smugly right now. Winding Carla up would only make things worse for her it was better to pretend to have some female solidarity right now.

Calming Carla tried rationally to think before acting out. All she could think was how much she wanted to hurt Maria but maybe she was only saying these things about Liam staying to hurt her. Taking a deep breath and trying as hard as she could to hold back the mix of emotions she was feeling Carla swivelled on her heel and went to make a quick exit. She would find out the truth from the one person she hoped wouldn't lie. If Liam loved her like he said he did he would tell her what had happened when confronted.

"_Carla" _called out Maria as she saw her enemy make for the door.

Carla looked back over her shoulder for a minute, tears now visibly forming in her eyes and hoped Maria was about to confirm that what she had said was just a bunch of spiteful lies.

"_I'm really am sorry I didn't realise he hadn't told you" _she pleaded again.

Raging again now Carla opened the door with force and slammed it behind her as she left. The whole house shook and Maria felt guilty but secretly hoped that her slip up would result in Carla confronting Liam and them falling out. It might be just what she had needed to get him back. Outside Carla stood just to one side of Maria's front door and began to break down where everyone could see her before suddenly running down the road and away to find a cab home.

Inside Maria relaxed; thank god Carla had just left and not lost her temper inside. For Liam she was sure Carla would forgive them both but wasn't convinced she wouldn't return. Running over to the front door she quickly locked it and put the chain on, anything to protect herself and Liam's baby, just in case of course. She pulled the curtains and curled up on the sofa, smiling as she waited for a call to come from Liam saying he needed a place to stay. She knew she had caused trouble unintentionally but couldn't contain her excitement. If it meant Liam would be returning home it was worth all the heartache.


	52. Chapter 52

Carla finally made it back to her flat, she was exhausted and out of breath from running whilst crying the last leg of the journey home. She had hoped to find a cab with a driver she didn't know a few streets away from Maria's but there had been none hanging about and she didn't feel like calling one and waiting for it to arrive. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from all of her tears and stung as she came inside, made her way up the stairs and dragged herself to her front door.

She entered to find the place in darkness, no one appeared to be there, she was sure she had told Liam she would see him at home later so where could he be. Calling out his name she waited to see if he was home but just hidden away in the dark waiting or perhaps trying to catch forty winks before she came home. Her voice wavered as she called out his name again and shut the front door behind her but her voice just echoed around the empty flat.

Carla checked every inch of the flat but nothing had moved, the bed was still made from morning and there were just no signs of life. Realising that she was obviously alone Carla walked over to the kitchenette, dumped her bag down on the side and went straight to the cupboard where she pulled out a wine glass and placed it down in front of her on the side. She could only just see in the darkness to her right by the sink was a bottle of wine which she pulled over and unscrewed the cap before lifting it to pour a generous serving. It had been a very emotional and stressful day for her and wine had always been a way she had restored sanity to her life after such events.

Lifting the glass she pressed it to her lips and took a sip. The red liquid was dark but refreshing with a bitter twist and a heavy oak taste but Carla swallowed it without even wincing. She was like a duck to water where wine was concerned and didn't dislike any variety of the drink. Gripping the glass tightly trying to relieve more of her stress Carla turned to take it to the sofa but not before reaching back and grabbing the bottle to bring too.

As she placed herself amongst the scatter cushions on the sofa she allowed herself bury her body amongst them and put her feet up, brining her knees to her chest. She took sip after sip out of the glass in quick succession as her mind turned back to Liam's whereabouts. Tears began to fall as the sips turned into gulps, she was officially an emotional wreck not knowing where he had gotten to. Wet tracks of her tears ran down her cheeks and provided and even smoother surface for the latter tears to follow. Droplet after droplet fell from her eyelashes, tickling her skin as they travelled down her face and hovered at her jawline before falling as heavy droplets into her lap.

Liam having now finished what had to be his fifth or sixth pint decided it might be time to be heading home. Carla would or should be finished at the factory by now and would either need dragging home because she was trying to push herself too hard to catch up or she had already made her way home and would be waiting for him. Finishing the dregs he popped the glass back down and turned to make a swift exit. He looked upset more than he did intoxicated but it was all the drink, glancing at the factory he could clearly see it was all locked up so stumbling across the road he attempted to head for Streetcars and get himself a lift home.

An hour or so had passed that Carla had now been sat in the dark. In her hand she held an empty glass and so consumed by her thoughts about Liam hadn't even bothered to refill it. The whole place was so silent that all she could hear now was her own heavy breathing as she gasped for air when she took a break from wailing. She had never let herself get so upset over a man not coming home to her but she loved Liam so much that his failure to be there hurt her. Staring into space she continued to wait just praying she wasn't going to be spending the night alone.

Inside hearing a sudden noise and a scratching as if a key was being applied to the lock that appeared to be coming from the other side of the door made Carla jump, she suddenly sat up straight and took her legs off of the sofa so she could turn to face the door. Eventually it began to open and her breathing hitched in anticipation as she waited for Liam to appear. The shadows made it difficult for her to see who was actually there but surely it could only be Liam.

Lifting her sleeve to her eyes she quickly wiped away her tears and tried to pull herself together. The figure hadn't yet switched on the light and in the shadows she hoped they couldn't see her trying to remove any evidence that she had spent the last few hours crying.

"_It's about time you made it home" _she croaked sadly, knowing her and Liam had a lot to discuss after her discovery this afternoon.

"_Indeed it is darling" _came the broad Scottish accent that was all too familiar.

Carla was paralysed by the voice and her body in such a state of shock she felt she couldn't move. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. He had gone, Tony was gone. She couldn't speak, nor ask if this was all some kind of joke and she was certain it wasn't a dream. She heard footsteps in the darkness as he made is way forward. Tony knew the flat well enough to know that she was on the sofa and that just across from her beside the television would be a lamp he could flick on.

Carla felt disorientated the wine having a major effect on her senses. She had no idea now where Tony was but knew he hadn't closed the door. The tapping of his shoes had suddenly stopped and panicked she desperately scanned the dark to see if she was able to actually see anything. Carla squinted as without warning came the bright orangey light from her side lamp. It took her a minute or two to get a focus but it was far from clear. There stood with his hand on the lamp and not far from her was her psychopath, only technically on paper, husband. He grinned at her, a big boyish smirk filled with malice as his eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

"_Hello Carla" _


	53. Chapter 53

"_You can't be here. I don't want you here" _whimpered Carla as she tried to back away from him.

Tony moved in close, he had caught her off guard and that was always easiest with Carla. When she was at her most vulnerable Tony knew Carla was easily manipulated. He was back and he intended to stay, at the end of the day she was still his wife and there was nothing she could do about it. Still moving back, trying desperately to avoid Tony's touch Carla bumped and knocked into some of her ornaments that then wobbled and fell smashing at her side. She was crying and upset, sniffling to stop her nose running and trying to fight back her tears.

Lots of questions ran through her mind but the main ones were what did he want? And why was he back? None of it made any sense and the more Carla tried to comprehend the situation the worse the state she found herself getting into. Fearful and still so frightened of Tony Carla froze and watched, her body trembling as he reached out his hand. She flinched as his fingers made contact with her cheek and he cupped it. She was terrified and he loved every minute of it.

Liam was drunkenly now making his way up the stairs to the flat after a frustrating time trying to get in the door downstairs. Fresh air had hit him as well as the booze having gone straight to his head and he clung to the banister as he used it as a support to pull himself up a stair at a time. He was blissfully unaware of the danger his lover was in as he stumbled to the front door and accidentally fell into it as he tripped over his own feet. The loud bang that it made surprised him but also disturbed Tony and Carla inside. Her eyes widened knowing that Liam was just outside and that meant help. Tony turned and glared at the door before suddenly making a dash for it. Carla knew she should call out to Liam to make him aware but she just couldn't. Liam had his key in the lock had twisted it and was just about to push the door open when Tony reached it and only just managed to get the chain on before Liam had the door open too far.

Drunk and confused at first Liam hadn't computed that the chain was on and that was why the door was stuck. When he did realise he tried to push his head round the door into the flat and shouted for Carla. He saw her straight away looking terribly upset and standing shaking at the furthest part of the room. Behind the door Tony hid, holding his breath and glaring at Carla to keep her scared. He was still in control and wanted her to know that, Liam whether he'd come to her rescue or not was immaterial.

"_Hey darling, let me in Car" _he mumbled, smiling sweetly at her.

Carla was sniffling what with her tears and upset state. She wanted nothing more than to go to the door and let Liam in but she wasn't sure she dared. She continued to stare at him, hoping he'd realise something was actually wrong but he didn't.

"_Oh come on Carla, I'm sorry I wasn't home, don't be upset with me" _wined Liam from the hall.

It was the only reason he could think for her keeping him at bay and he really was sorry. He continued to stare at her, slowly sobering up with every second longer she made him wait out there. Feeling a chill in her flat as the silence now between them all grew intense Carla folded her arms and gently stroked her arms in a nervous fashion. Liam frowned, he didn't understand why she was being like this, speaking he tried again, almost begging for her to let him in.

"_Please baby, I am sorry" _

That was when Carla nervously glanced away from him and to Tony. Liam knew now that she couldn't be alone in there. Tony was still glaring at her, his eyes almost popping from their sockets as he shook his head at her. Silently he mouthed 'tell him no' and Carla watched him before glancing back at Liam. He looked concerned now, she could see it etched on his face.

"_Who is there with you Carla?" _asked Liam in a deep and more serious voice than he had previously.

Tony hoped the game wasn't up, Liam was just being suspicious surely. He looked at Carla and watched as she continued to look back at Liam. Tony could see the tears forming in her eyes and knew she was dying to tell that scruffy Connor boy the truth. Slowly her gaze moved round back to him and he watched as silent tears cascaded down her face.

"_Tony" _she answered in a shaky but loud voice. It was daring and brave of her to cross him thought Tony as she didn't break eye contact with him as she said it. She didn't dare take her eyes off of him now in case he tried to attack.

Liam's blood was boiling, violently he shoved against the door realising Tony must be hiding behind. He yelled for him to show himself and was forceful in his tone. It was instantly sobering that his girlfriend was in danger. He was not happy with this at all and he intended to make it known. Tony was out of options, there was nothing he could do now that Carla had confirmed his presence.

Slowly he emerged in the gap of the door blocking Liam's only view of Carla. Now he thought about it just because Liam knew he was here didn't mean he had to let him in. He smiled at him, knowing it provoked the younger man and watched as Liam reached in the door and tried to grab at him in some way. His fingers fumbled as he struggled to push his hand and arm in and claw at Tony's shirt or jacket, anything just to get a grip on him. Liam wasn't even sure he knew what it would achieve, it was just his instinct that he was acting on.

"_Goodbye" _Tonystated firmly as he pushed the door against Liam's arm crushing it in the gap. Liam cried out with the pain and when relieved of pressure for a second snatched his arm back. Tony slammed the door shut seconds later and before Liam could try and force it open again Tony had it locked and bolted from the inside. He had Carla trapped but he was no fool, he knew that Liam would be out there now calling the police. He had to think of a plan, a way to either hide himself and Carla inside or get them out. It was a race against time and he hadn't a clue yet where to start.

Liam frustrated now by the events that had just taken place glanced down at his arm as he examined it. Wincing through gritted teeth he touched it and pain radiated throughout his limb. It hurt like hell and he was certain that Tony had done him some damage he just didn't know the extent as to what. Pulling his arm into his chest he held it close. A little injury wasn't going to stop him helping Carla and coming to her rescue. With his good arm he started hammering against the door, shouting Tony's name and cursing him whilst also calling out to Carla. She wasn't as weak and as helpless as she thought, even if she was still in a delicate condition. Liam just hoped she would act on it and not fall victim to Tony again.


	54. Chapter 54

Leanne hadn't seen Carla since she had been back from hospital and had recovered now well enough herself to pay her best friend a visit. It was on a whim and Peter wasn't impressed at Leanne suddenly rushing around but he wasn't about to stop her. Even if he wanted to she was gone before he could. She had made herself up, well best she could and darted down the street to the corner shop to purchase what she knew was a well deserved bottle of wine for them to share. She was filled with girly excitement, her and Carla had so much to catch up on and she couldn't wait.

Liam was still calling to Carla, knowing she felt trapped and trying to keep her strong with positive encouragement, telling her everything would be ok and not to panic. All she needed to do was keep strong and Tony wouldn't be able to hurt her. He kept yelling through to her not that he knew what he was hoping would happen, it wasn't like she was going to start yelling back.

Inside Tony was standing one end of the room and Carla the other. She could hear Liam's voice but it was falling on deaf ears because she was too focused on watching and concentrating on Tony. She was wary and knew the second she broke eye contact with him was when he was going to pounce. Her intoxicated state she had gotten herself into didn't help either. She felt disorientated and scared with a mix of other emotions she couldn't quite distinguish.

Tony was moving closer to her, she was shaking again and as he came with in reaching distance he could physically see Carla trembling. Tony reached out to touch her and she started to cry again but it wasn't until his fingers actually made contact with her skin that she felt the urge to cry out and that's when she yelled as loud as she could.

"_Liam!" _

Carla shouted it over and over, getting more and more hysterical with each time she screamed his name that Tony could stand it no more. His hand flew up and clapped across her mouth, muffling the sound best he could as her eyes widened in alarm. She almost felt suffocated and began to panic as his sweaty palm pressed harder and harder against her. Carla tried to struggle but wasn't succeeding. The other side of the door she could still hear Liam calling to her but she now couldn't make a sound to call back to him.

"_Don't fight me Carla, be a good girl now" _warned Tony through gritted teeth as he used every ounce of his strength to keep her still. His eyes were wide as were hers and she could see that sweat had formed on his brow. She continued to tremble and went weak at the knees suddenly falling down onto the furniture behind her. Everything upon its surface was knocked to the floor, the pictures and small ornaments clattering loudly as they made contact.

Alarmed outside Liam feared Carla was being attacked and it just made him yell and scream more. He wondered why none of Carla's neighbours had come to see what all the commotion was about. He turned around and looked about the hall distressed that he couldn't burst in to her to come to her rescue. Just as he thought he was about to breakdown he saw Leanne coming up the stairs. She looked so happy until she laid eyes on him and from then it all changed.

"_Liam, you ok?" _she quizzed as she hurried to meet him in the hall.

She could see what a state he was in and knew it must be something to do with Carla. Discarding the bag in which she had the bottle of wine she had purchased on the floor Leanne hurried to comfort Liam and noted him wincing when she touched his arm. Upon closer examination she saw it marked and bruised and she frowned at him.

"_What happened?" _she asked curious.

Liam looked up to her, tears streaming from his eyes and mumbled something she didn't quite understand. She tried to tell him he wasn't making any sense but he had gone silent again. Firmly she ordered that he tell her clearly what was wrong and he looked back up at her again.

"_Carla, Tony has her locked in the flat" _He explained sadly and slowly.

Tony had noticed now that Liam had gone quiet and was still panicking. Should he be calling the police out there Tony could not get caught in the flat with his distressed wife. It was a one-way ticket straight to jail. Pushing Carla back he manoeuvred them both into the bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He quickly locked the door and ran his fingers through his hair as if frustrated. Carla didn't dare move at first, she just watched silently as Tony paced the bedroom floor and looked around as if for inspiration. She didn't know what good it was doing them by being in the bedroom its not like it provided an escape route. They both knew there was no way out from in there. All she could do now was to wait again and see what he decided to do.

"_We have to call the police" _stated Leanne.

"_No" _stated Liam, he really didn't want them involved.

Annoyed that Tony had had the nerve to show his face again after all he'd done Leanne stormed passed Liam and went to the door. Clenching her fist she banged against it. _"Tony Gordon I know you're in there" _she yelled.

Tony could hear Leanne even in the bedroom and he gritted his teeth as his head flew round to stare in the direction of her voice. Great just what he needed another busy body associated with Carla who fancied the challenge of taking him on. All he wanted was time alone with his wife, to convince her that they were in love and talk her round, so why would nobody let him have that. He turned to look at Carla. She had sat up and curled her legs under her on the bed. Tony rushed to her and fell to his knees at the side of the bed. Carla tried to snatch her hands away but he managed to grab them and held them firm as he faked an upset emotion.

"_I don't mean to hurt you Carla, you just leave me little choice" _he whispered.

At his words her breathing hitched, it didn't sound to her like an apology it sounded more like a further threat. Was he going to hurt her again? Carla just didn't know.

Leanne had been waiting for a reply but nothing came. She pressed her ear against the door as Liam watched confused by her actions. Just as she had suspected she could hear no movement. It was as good an opportunity as any. She called to Liam for the keys and prayed the lock wasn't on. She tried the lock in the door but it wouldn't budge. That was her fresh out of ideas too, it was all up to Carla really, she had to save herself but Leanne and Liam were determined not to move from the door. Sooner or later he'd have to come out, they couldn't stay in there forever and when he did they would be waiting.


	55. Chapter 55

Tony was slowly forcing her back and down onto the mattress. Carla was terrified having been through attacks from Tony before and felt as if she couldn't fight him. He was overpowering her in every way possible, physically and mentally. His eyes bore into hers as they glistened and he continued to tell her he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted them to be together, husband and wife as they were on paper but when he heard banging at the door he looked in that direction fearfully.

The thought crossed his mind that he may not have locked the front door but then he remembered he had. The fact that someone was trying to get in from outside though he went to investigate, surely Liam was not stupid enough to try and come in after he had tried and failed so miserably earlier. Relieving Carla of his weight Tony stormed out of the bedroom and she watched warily as he approached the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear nothing outside and so moved to look through the peep hole to see who was hanging around.

Leanne and Liam were standing flush with the wall just to the left of the door. Leanne had hoped that her trying to get in might attract his attention and from what they could make out there had just been movement in the flat. Tony was trying to be as quiet as possible as he strained to look left and right for any signs of life but the hall seemed to be deserted. He huffed and started to walk away from the door, perhaps they had given up but he highly doubted it.

Liam went to say something when Leanne shushed him loudly but louder than she had thought and it caught Tony's ear. He stopped and turned back to look at the door, his suspicions confirmed, Liam was outside and by the sounds of it not alone. Liam was ignoring Leanne though, he had had enough of Tony and it was time to try and fight again. He stormed to the door and with all the energy he could muster used his good arm to hammer with his fist upon it.

"_TONY! TONY I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. LET CARLA GO" _yelled Liam, sounding the most forceful he ever had.

"_Shush Liam" _demanded Leanne at his side, fearing that if he wound Tony up it would be Carla who got to feel his wrath.

Liam shrugged her off as she tried to pull him away from the door. He was unaware that just the other side Tony was circling and pacing in the main area of the flat trying to plan and think what he could do.

He was staring at the sides in the kitchen as he glared getting annoyed by Liam still yelling to him from outside when the block of knives caught his eye. He wasn't thinking, he just went forward and grabbed one, the biggest one to be precise.

In the bedroom Carla had moved slowly off of the bed, curious as to what Tony was up to and desperate to see for herself. She had crept to the door and was just about to come out of the room when she saw him grab the knife and hold it up to examine it. She gasped but covered her mouth with her hand to stop the sound escaping. She wasn't sure his intentions with it but she prayed it wasn't to hurt Liam with.

When he turned and faced the bedroom door Carla quickly moved herself back and hid behind it, peering through the hinges as she watched him approach. He held the knife now at his side as if trying to keep it hidden and strode straight in. His eyes were fixed on the bed but when he noticed Carla gone he started nervously scanning the room for her. He knew she was in there but where now was she hiding. He came further in and span as Liam started hammering upon the door again and shouting at him. His eyes examined every corner closely until he just caught sight of her trying to hide behind the door.

"_Carla" _he called to her in the gentlest tone he could muster. _"Carla" _he called again slowly creeping to where he knew she was trying to conceal herself. She couldn't hide from him, she was now a master part of an idea he had and she best co-operate.

"_Carla" _he exclaimed gently as he finally emerged in front of her, this time making her gasp loudly as he gave her a fright. His eyes twinkled again with a murderous glint as he grabbed her and twisted her into him so she had her back to him. Then he pulled her violently back and then pushed her forward out of the bedroom and across the flat to the door.

"_Liam" _he yelled his lips close to Carla's ear and almost deafening her. _"We're coming out, so I am warning you, step back"_he ordered.

Tony manoeuvred round so he could get to the locks on the door but still firmly held her. She dared not squirm seeing the knife in the hand of the arm he had wrapped around her. As he fumbled with the few locks he looked out to see Liam and Leanne stood waiting impatiently for them to emerge and suddenly felt very confident. He was prepared for any attack Liam wanted to try, he could already see how angered Liam was and knew he was no stranger to acting out when he felt threatened or someone he cared for was in danger. Hiding behind him he could also see Leanne, shaking and clearly a nervous wreck. She clung to Liam's arm and it was obvious she was trying to keep him calm.

They heard the chain scrambling against the door and waited anxiously and Liam stilled. Tony grabbed Carla, firming his grip on her and hid the knife behind his back. He made her open the door and then pushed her out of it. It didn't seem so bad thought Liam as he looked at Carla and went to move forward and grab her but Tony was quicker than him and grabbed her first. Wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled her back and held her against him. She momentarily held her breath scared as did Liam and Leanne watching.

A few intense seconds passed and before any of them could stop him Tony had a knife out in front of Carla, pointing straight at Liam and warned him to stay back. Trapped in his arms Carla looked terrified and it broke Liam's heart seeing her so distressed. Leanne and Liam watched horrified as Tony parted them waving the knife around and managed to disappear with her down the stairs. Liam felt terrible, he should have been brave and tried to save her from him. They both stood rooted to the spot for a moment, bewildered by what they had just witnessed but as they heard the downstairs door go they suddenly both moved at record pace down the stairs to see what was happening. Tony had dragged Carla to his car and Liam and Leanne came bustling out of the front door and as they ran into the car park.

"_Carla!"_yelled Liam as Tony slammed the car door shut and went to get in himself.

"_Carla" _he yelled running towards the car as Tony set the engine running.

"_CARLA!" _yelled Liam one final time standing in front of Tony's car blocking his exited from the car park


	56. Chapter 56

Tony quickly pulled on the handbrake the second Liam had stood in front of the car and growled. He was filled with rage as he stared out at the younger man. Carla frantically tried the door only to find it was locked and she was unable to get out. Liam and Tony were locked in what could only be described as an epic stare and Leanne stood to one side scared beyond belief of what might happen. Becoming aware of an intensity in the car Carla slowly turned her head to look in Tony's direction and stilled.

"_Get out of the way Liam!" _yelled Tony, his voice filling the car and so loud it was only a mumbled sound to Liam through the windscreen.

Liam's eyes were glazed and fixated on Tony as he gently lowered his hands to lay his palms firmly down on the bonnet. He was crouched now and shook his head to mark that he had heard and understood Tony but refused to do as he demanded. As he did Tony pressed hard on the accelerator and revved the car, clearly making Leanne jump in fright as she hadn't realised the handbrake was on. He stopped and started again this time startling Carla also. Liam wasn't scared, nor did he seem to be taking heed of the warning either. Tony lifted his foot back off of the accelerator and then without warning pressed down on it again hard as his hand wrapped around the handbrake and released it.

Carla was powerless to stop him and he silenced the car again by removing his foot from the accelerator pedal, slowly moved the car gear into drive and positioned his foot so it was hovering once again. He was more than ready for this, he's just been playing until now but Liam was still stood in front of his car determined to stop him and it was time to teach him that that was never going to happen. As the car had been stationary and silent now for a few minutes Liam removed his hands and stood upright only millimetres from the cars bumper.

"_Carla" _he yelled again, looking straight at her and pained to see her shaking her head and tears forming. From inside the car she was the only one other than Tony who had a clue what he was up to. Leanne slowly started to move in coming closer to Liam. Her intuition was telling her that something was seriously wrong. _"Liam, get away from the car" _she called as she glanced back and forth between him and Tony.

In the car Tony's hands were tightening on the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were turning white. He was fixated on Liam, he was the target and he was grinning from ear to ear like a mad man.

"_Tony please don't" _begged Carla at his side seeing him straighten up in his chair and take a deep breath.

"_Liam, please come away from the car" _pleaded Leanne in a raised voice as her trembling had reached out to touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her, taking his eyes off of Tony and Carla for only a second. _"Lea I can't he'll..." _Liam began but he didn't have time to finish the sentence before Leanne was pushing him to knock him from harms way.

None of them could have predicted it or seen it coming, Tony's actions were too sudden. The second Liam had broken focus Tony's foot had lifted off the brakes and slammed down on the accelerator sending the car flying forward where it now ploughed into Leanne and not Liam. She had saved his life, shoved him from the path of the car and been hit herself. Liam yelled, Carla screamed and Tony laughed as her body rolled up the bonnet of his car and then was sent flying to one side as he sped away.

Liam rushed straight to Leanne, her body heaped awkwardly by the parked vehicles to the left. She was cold, bleeding, definitely had broken and bones and didn't appear to be breathing. He scooped her up in his arms and looked up just in time to see Tony's car racing down the road, slam on the brakes and disappear around the corner. He just wanted to go after them and bring Carla back home but he couldn't just leave Leanne to die in the car park after all she had done for him. He began to weep feeling terribly guilty, he'd already almost killed her only weeks before and now he'd done the same. He'd led her to danger.

Scrambling in his pocket for his phone and holding her close to him he dialled for an ambulance. He didn't know what good it would do but he was just praying that she would survive. Tony's car had hit her hard, it wasn't low impact at all. Liam sat with her, focusing as much of his attention as he could on her but still was worrying after Carla. This time she could be gone for good. There was no telling where he was taking her.

The Mercedes approached a red light. Carla was horrified and had been praying they would be forced to stop before they got too far out of town. Hopefully this light would provide her with the time she needed. She had been planning her escape since he went speeding off. Too unlock the doors all she had to do was reach across and press the button on the driver side of the dash and she knew if she took off her belt she would easily be able to reach. As Tony hit the breaks and the car halted Carla unclipped her belt and reached across easily. The doors unlocking was a loud enough sound to alert Tony to what she had done but before he could stop her she was out of the car door. Since speeding off Tony had been so driven and focused on getting away that he had said nothing to Carla. He had laughed to himself clearly remembering and enjoying what he had done back at the flat.

He too followed suit, getting out of his car and abandoning it at the lights. Carla had already made significant headway in getting through the traffic that was building up behind but she was subject to the odd beep from drivers she crossed who almost hit her. She was panting hard now as she darted onto the pavement and started running down it, her bare feet feeling scraped and battered as the rough surface caught them. She looked back regrettably to see Tony hot on her trail and he was undoubtedly going to catch her.

She turned a corner almost running into a crowd of people waiting to cross the road. They all stared at her and seconds later after getting over her running in to them Tony did also. He had lost sight of her in the crowd until he caught her darting down another street. He pushed through them and quickened his pace to a sprint to catch up with her. Carla was sweating and exhausted as she slipped into a side road, checking behind her first and not seeing Tony. She stopped and rested, leaning back against the cool concrete wall and panting hard. Her legs were shaking and her knees going weak to the point she felt she couldn't support herself any longer.

Tony was creeping now, scanning the area with his eyes as he searched for Carla amongst the junk and bins that littered the little side street. He knew she was down there he could hear her breathing and so trying not to make his presence known he slowly approached the little alley that she was concealed in.

Her eyes caught his and she stopped breathing for a second, panicked and suddenly wished she had never stopped running because now looking to the opposite side of the alley realised he was blocking her only route of escape.

"_Hello Carla" _he whispered as his eyes widened with excitement.


	57. Chapter 57

The ambulance came rushing into the car park, its sirens wailing painfully and its blue lights flashing. As soon as it stopped the two paramedics jumped out and came to aid the casualty. They urged Liam to step back and were careful not to move the injured woman too much. Behind them Liam stood, teary eyed and scared, his mind was racing and his thoughts blurring as he tried to focus on both Leanne and Carla. He watched idly as the paramedics gently examined her and got her ready to be loaded in the ambulance. Luckily they had all the information about the incident before they had arrived because looking at the young man with the patient he seemed in no fit state to have been able to divulge any information to them.

It was obvious from the nature of the injuries at first glance that this had been no accident. The police were notified by the paramedic as soon as they got back into the cab. The other asked Liam if he wished to accompany the woman to hospital as he climbed in the back. Liam shook his head, he felt terrible for not going with Leanne but it wasn't his place. He did however pull out his phone and call Peter letting him know exactly what had happened and stressing how sorry he was.

Just as he hung up one call his phone started ringing. He glanced at the screen to see it was Michelle. It was cold and chilly outside as Liam stood in the dark car park and wondered what his sister could possibly want. He let it ring and took a deep breath before answering it on the last ring.

"_Hello" _

"_Liam, where the hell are you?" _screeched Michelle's voice.

He was feeling too sulky and upset for a lecture from her now and certainly wasn't in the mood either. He felt like saying something to really hit home with her but instead he just muttered as he began to walk away and down the street in the direction Tony's car had disappeared not half an hour ago. He didn't know what he was hoping to find but Michelle was now ranting in his ear making him zone out even more.

"_Liam, are you even listening to me? I am at Maria's, she's totally shaken up. Says Carla attacked her" _yelled Michelle, her voice high pitched and laced with so much anger Liam knew she was fuming. Her pulled his mobile away from his ear before her screaming deafened him and frowned. Carla would never do such a thing to Maria, especially now after what she had been through and he knew it.

"_Yeah well Tony's back and he's got Carla.. She is my priority 'Chelle. Not Maria." _he snapped as he heard her gasp. Then he cut the call off before she had chance to say anything further on the matter. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pressed on, no particular place he was heading in mind.

"_What did he say?" _enquired Maria's squeaky little voice from the sofa.

"_Tony's back" _answered Michelle expressionless as she sat back down beside Maria. _"Tell me again what happened with Carla?" _she quizzed, suddenly wondering if Maria was actually telling the truth.

"_Well she came round, yelled at me about Liam and she threatened me. It was all very frightening, I thought she was actually going to hurt me" _explained Maria. Over exaggerating every point that she could.

"_You told me she attacked you" _stated Michelle confused seeing as Maria's story seemed to had differed from the one she told earlier.

"_Well she didn't exactly attack me, but she would have" _said Maria, trying to defend herself and worried that Michelle wouldn't support her any more.

Rolling her eyes Michelle sighed. At least they didn't have to worry about Carla coming back, especially if Tony had supposedly kidnapped her again. Just because Carla hadn't done as Maria had said she had there was no proof she hadn't. Michelle already wasn't happy with Carla and so felt very little sympathy for her current situation. She took Maria's hand and smiled.

"_Well what the Liam doesn't know won't hurt him. We'll stick with your story and keep it our little secret what really happened." _she offered and Maria smiled in thanks. It confirmed all she needed to know. Michelle was clearly prepared to do anything, as was she to try and get Liam back where they felt he belonged.

Tony approached Carla grabbing her and holding her tightly causing her breathing to hitch. How she wished she could run but he had her pinned up against the wall where he started to gently crush her into it. The darkness of the alley only made the whole thing seem darker and more dangerous. She felt panicked and was anxious as to what it was Tony was actually going to do. He had gone quiet, just smirking at her but not saying a word. His erratic breathing matched the frantic beating on her heart as they kept their eyes locked on one another.

Then suddenly he yanked her forward and into him, he pressed her close into his chest and held her with expert force. No way was he letting her get away this time and if he could help it he promised himself he wouldn't restrain her or bring her to any unnecessary harm. Confused and upset Carla began to cry. She was powerless to fight him and soon found him dragging her away back out of the alley and down the street back in the direction of the car. As they rounded the corner she saw it, the Mercedes still sat at the lights blocking the road, which luckily was not as busy now. She tried to resist against him as he dragged her closer but he continued to pull her along behind him with ease.

Having reached the car he pressed the button to unlock it and hurried to the driver side where he reached down to press the button to pop the boot. It was the safest place to put her if he was to keep her under control. She had broken his trust earlier when she had taken the liberty of trying to get away and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He turned swirling her into him and then scooped her up in his arms to carry her round to the boot. Carla's instant reaction was to scream when she realised his intention. She did as loud as she could, hoping that by some chance someone would hear her. She kicked her legs furiously and thrashed about making it as awkward as she could for him to fit her in.

Liam turned a corner and started walking down the length of the street. There were a few crowds of people hanging around outside the few pubs that lined the route but apart from that the pavement was free. He was heading in the direction of main route out of town and it was the route he suspected Tony would have taken. As he came to the end of the street he saw the traffic lights and thought it odd when he noticed the car stationary even though it was green. Quickening his pace he approached getting a clearer view and it appeared someone was struggling at the boot. He hadn't quite yet worked out what was happening until he noted he could hear what sounded like muffled screams. His pace broke out in a light jog, his heart thumped in his chest and then he recognised the car.

"_Carla" _he called out.

Tony heard the familiar voice and began to panic and Carla heard it too which only made her more determined to fight against him as she tried to call out to Liam. Turning Tony saw how close Liam was and he knew he had run out of time. He grabbed Carla's mouth covering it with his hand only to find she bit him hard. She then kicked and breathlessly started to scratch and claw at him with her nails. Tony wouldn't part her and Liam again, she was determined.


	58. Chapter 58

Struggling to pin Carla down and trap her within the boot, Tony turned round just in time to see Liam's fist come flying at his face. Liam was more of a lover than a fighter usually but when it came to Carla she was worth the trouble. There was no room for negotiation or reasoning with Tony and so it had been easier just to attack, catch him of guard with the unexpected. Tony went flying as his hands released Carla and he landed on the ground. Stunned and a little surprised he looked up to see an outraged Liam stood over him, his chest rising and falling rapidly and he gaze a firm frown to mark his dissatisfaction.

Tony took a deep breath and scowled himself as he wiped his now bleeding nose with the black of his hand. Inside him he could feel the anger rising and he slowly scrambled up onto his feet. This was not over between him and Liam. Carla would never be satisfied with Liam because Tony was sure he could never be enough to satisfy her every need. Laughing he found his balance and stared at Liam as he staggered forward back towards the car where Carla was only just managing to get herself up to see what had happened. Liam shoved him when he came closer and Tony stumbled backwards before finding his balance again and shoving Liam back. It went on back and forth between them until they were throwing punches and in a full on brawl in the middle of the road.

From the boot Carla struggled to get out as the distance between the car and the two males fighting increased and was screaming and shouting for them to stop. She knew how dangerous Tony was and feared for Liam if Tony somehow managed to take the upper hand in this situation and got him into a vulnerable position. The best she could she ran over to them and tried to prise them apart but they were so locked on one another she was unable to break it up. Soon out of breath she was struggling to try and part them still when she was thrown accidentally to one side when Tony viciously shoved Liam and kicked him hard.

Liam went crashing to the floor and Tony lurched down on top of him to continue delivering his beating. Neither of them had noticed that she had fallen at their side and she was struggling to get back up on her feet. She had given up shouting to try and stop them and just started crying at the frustration she felt at being ignored. Both of these men swore she was their priority but when it came down to it now their scrap seemed the main focus of their attentions. She watched helplessly, just praying Liam wouldn't come to any harm as he fought against the psycho that was Tony.

"_Liam!" _she suddenly cried out as she went rushing forward.

It had all gotten so out of hand and Tony had smacked Liam so hard this time he had hit the ground and seemed to have knocked himself unconscious for a second or two. She stumbled as she neared and tripped over her own feet conveniently falling to her knees at his side as Tony rose and brushed himself down. He was breathing erratically as he tried to calm himself and watched hatefully as Carla picked Liam up in her arms and upset by his state gave him a gentle shake in an attempt to wake him.

"_That's enough now Carla" _stated Tony as he reached down and grabbed for her arm. She snatched it back quickly and turned to look up at him with an expression of anger upon her face. He had no right to try and boss her around like that. He tried again to catch her arm as she scowled at him and pulled away before he could get a grip. Just then Liam suddenly began to stir, muttering incoherently and moaning as his head spun. As he looked up everything before him was a blur but he could still make out enough of the beauty in front of him to know it was Carla. He loved her so much. Muttering her name he reached up and cupped her cheek as she placed her hand over his and snuggled into it.

The sight made Tony feel sick, he grabbed Carla's arm again the second she was pre-occupied with Liam so she hadn't noticed him approach. He wrenched her away and pulled her back as she stumbled with unsteady footing trying to fight him off as Liam sat up. He wasn't feeling any better himself and instantly felt dizzy the second he tried to get up and go to her rescue. Stumbling around he eventually made it to them as Tony was fighting with Carla to try and get her back into the car. She was putting up as much resistance as she could and Tony was getting annoyed with her. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and tugged painfully making her scream. It instantly stopped her fighting him, for just long enough for him to be able to shove her into the boot and slam the lid down.

Trapped in the darkness Carla started to bang on the lid of the boot with all the force she could muster up. She felt claustrophobic and starved of oxygen as she began to fill with panic. She yelled out Liam's name as she felt the car start up then felt the thud of something heavy landing on top. The car hadn't moved so she knew Liam hadn't been hit. Panicking outside Liam frantically tried to wrench the boot open but being a fancy car the control was inside. He yelled her name, shouting to her not to worry as he hurried along the vehicle and reached the driver door just as Tony went to pull away. He pulled it open and grabbed Tony by his shirt, leaving him no choice put to reapply the handbrake. Leaving the engine running he started to fight an already weakened Liam again until they were brawling in the street as they had been before.

Liam fought back best he could, ramming and shoving Tony into the side of the car. Giving as good as he got Tony attempted to knock Liam flying. Anything to get him away from the car long enough for him to get away. It almost worked but Liam didn't fall like Tony had hoped. Grabbing his opponents shirt, Liam used all his energy to pull him away from the car and threw him to the ground not more than a foot away. Quickly he moved back to the car and fumbled in a hurried search to find the release for the boot. He just managed to find it and release it before Tony attacked him from behind, going for his neck and squeezing as hard as he could whilst Liam started to choke.

The lid of the boot popped and a frightened and panicked Carla pushed it up so that she could try and get out. Gasping for air she emerged, hurrying to get out of the small space only to see them both still scraping and she screamed for help noticing a couple of police officers casually strolling in their direction. Her screams alerted their attention straight away and their pace quickened. Tony looked up to see what was happening as the authoritative shouts from the officers caught his ears and released Liam that second. Tony started to panic, he was already wanted and knew now he couldn't hang around. Carla and her capture would have to wait, leaving Liam, struggling to catch his breath agiain he got up and made a run for the car where he dived into the passenger seat and had the car moving before the police had even got close enough to stop him. The officers were radioing in the description of the car and its driver as they approached Liam, who now had Carla safely within his arms as he panted heavily trying to re cooperate from his struggle.


	59. Chapter 59

A few days had passed, all the police interviews were done and Tony was still on the loose and Liam had left Carla's side for a second. Arriving at the hospital Carla had to give Peter a hug. He was distraught and had been there ever since Leanne's accident the other day waiting for her to wake up. She was all hooked up on a ventilator and wires trailed in and out of her body at every angle. She did look peaceful recovering in her own little room but it saddened both Carla and Liam to see her in such a state. Liam felt especially guilty, it had been her trying to save him that had landed her in this critical state. With tears in his eyes, stood in the corridor looking in on Leanne Peter had explained to them both what a delicate state she was in, and that the impact of Tony's car could have potentially left her in a very critical condition.

Carla went in to sit by her friends bedside as the two men remained outside. She picked up her friends hand and was surprised to find it was chilled. Leanne looked very pale, she had bruising on her face and was creepily still. The ventilator aiding her breathing helped her chest rise and fall. Giving Leanne's hand a gentle squeeze the tears that Carla was trying to hold back came rushing from her eyes and trickled in quick succession down her cheeks. It was such a sad sight and listening to all the machines beep away in the silence just made it worse. It was so much for Carla to take in and she literally sat at Leanne's bedside in tears until Liam had to drag her away to get her home for her own rest.

Back at the flat Carla was still worrying about Leanne, she had been silent as Liam had driven her home and she was continuing on the trend now. Sitting herself down on the sofa she had her back to her battered and bruised hero as he busied himself making her a strong black coffee. With a smile he looked over at her, staring at the back of her head and decided that she might need something stronger. Taking one of the fancy cut crystal glasses from the cupboard he remembered shopping for these with Paul just after he had married Carla. He smiled fondly at the memory as he popped it down on the counter and made a grab for the whisky bottle Carla kept handily under the sink. Pouring a generous serving he took both the drinks over to her, placing the coffee on the table and putting the glass into her hand.

Taking a grateful sip of the amber liquid she looked up to Liam thankfully and gave him the first smile she had mustered up in days. For Carla, the trauma of the past few days and Tony's return had really left her shaken up. She hadn't been cold with Liam but he could feel the distance between them slowly increasing. Taking a seat beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze until she flopped against his chest. He could see how upset she was and he didn't blame her. In hospital her best friend was again recovering from an accident that could be deemed their fault and he knew Carla blamed herself most of all for getting Leanne involved in her love triangle.

"_She'll be ok you know Carla" _comforted Liam as he held her tight and slowly began to feel the damp on his t-shirt as her silent tears soaked it. Stroking her hair he continued to try and reassure her even though he was in doubt himself. When Carla had gone in to sit with her friend, Peter had told Liam the true extent of Leanne's injuries and that because she hadn't recovered fully from her previous injuries after the car accident she was in a much worse state than she actually should be. He didn't want to tell Carla the bad news, she was already distressed enough and ill herself to find out the her friend was battling for her life in Weatherfield General but Carla wasn't stupid and Liam knew that the doubt as to Leanne's survival must be playing on her mind. For them both he had to be strong and he had to be there for her, no matter what happened. It was his job to protect her and keep her safe, so vowing to make more of an effort he swore he wouldn't let her down again.

Sitting in silence Liam held Carla until she had fallen asleep in his arms. For one so feisty and head strong she was only a vulnerable little girl in reality. Taking the glass from her hand he rested it on the table and then placing his arm under her legs he scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom. He only lay her on top of the duvet and then covered her with the throw. He sat down beside her but wasn't ready to sleep himself. Pushing her hair back off of her face and tucking it behind her ear he watched and admired her as she nestled into the pillow with a smile. When she was sleeping she was at her most beautiful or so Liam thought, even if she was not well, pale and had a few bruises and scratches, she was still perfect in his eyes.

A vibrating came from inside his pocket, standing up he retrieved his phone and glanced at the screen. It was Maria. Rolling his eyes he accepted the call and headed out into the main area of the flat, gently pulling the bedroom door to so as not to disturb Carla. He whispered as he greeted her and then harshly asked what she wanted. When her voice came across all crackly and she sounded upset his tone changed. Hushing her he tried to get her to calm down and speak slowly because right now in her whiny voice he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"_It's the baby Liam" _she eventually sniffled.

He didn't want to ask and winced as he felt the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. After all the baby was still his responsibility as he was the father. Maria continued on, not really able to tell him what was wrong but he felt trapped and eventually ordered her not to panic and wait for him to come over. If he had to, he would take her to the hospital. Huffing and puffing he grabbed his keys and his coat and headed out, just hoping that Carla would sleep the night through and not wake in a panic to find him missing. Two hysterical women was the last thing he needed tonight. As he got into his car and drove away he was so distracted by his own thoughts he nearly collided with another car the second he had come out onto the road. Tired and irritable he hoped this wasn't just another one of Maria's little plans to try and get him back because if it was he wouldn't be very impressed.


	60. Chapter 60

"_Good girl" _Tony offered Maria as a reward. She hadn't called Liam off of her own back but had more than been forced. As she had made the call Tony had held a gun to her stomach making sure she had stuck to what he had told her and not deviated in anyway. Letting her go he allowed her to take a seat back on the sofa and with a smile he suggested she get comfortable and he then took a seat beside her.

Liam had fallen for the bait and it was all Tony needed. To get rid of Liam would mean he could be reunited with Carla and have no interference to worry about. He had all he needed here and all that was left to do was to convince Maria to help him. He wasn't sure however that she would agree but he hoped with some bargaining that they could come to some sort of arrangement.

When Tony had turned up out of the blue earlier only seconds after Michelle had left, Maria had to admit she had been fearful but the longer he seemed to be hanging around the more relaxed she was beginning to feel. There had been the awkward moment of the phone call and she had felt very much on edge and restless during and for a period afterwards but now making plans with the mental man sat opposite her she felt better about everything. It seemed that his desires were not the only motive in his plan and he seemed to have her interests in mind too. Before she had even heard the full details of the idea she found herself nodding in agreement at the initial idea. Luring Liam back home was as good a start as any, especially now he had agreed to come.

Liam walked the cobbles feeling the familiar Manchester chill in the night air. He hoped this wasn't some sort of honey trap Maria was trying to lead him into and he felt awkward, especially after what had happened between them the last time he had been to the house. Approaching with caution he wrapped his knuckles on the door and glanced up and down the street suspiciously as he waited. Having missed the sight of Tony's car parked outside the factory he was none the wiser of what was awaiting him inside. Maria opened up the door slowly and with caution as she peeked through the small gap it created. Liam noticed instantly that she had tear stains down her cheeks and she seemed terribly upset but he wasn't going to let his emotions get the better of him. In his reserved and moody way he greeted her by just using her name and then when she opened the door wider he stepped inside.

"_So what is this all about?" _sighed Liam as he came in and glanced around the living room. At first he failed to notice Tony stood there blending in with all the clutter but upon second glance his eyes became fixated.

"_Why is he here?" _he demanded.

Maria just stayed silent, continuing to look upset and waiting for Tony to take over. He was the only one who knew why he was really there. Grinning at Liam Tony momentarily waited until he was a little more wound up and then changed his whole demeanour to one that showed more of his true feelings. Maria was stood facing Liam and had her back to Tony, she couldn't see any of his actions but could see all of Liam's. Judging by the frown on his face he was furious and she feared it was all seconds from kicking off. If it was then she was unfortunately stuck in the middle and that really worried her. She had taken heed of all Tony had said and knew her part in the plan, what she didn't know was that Tony had other ideas entirely. He had only agreed to what he knew she wanted to hear to get her to make the call and participate convincingly, now Liam was here he had no use in entertaining Maria's desires.

"_Why are you here Tony?" _demanded Liam when he was met by only silence from his wife.

With a chuckle he then replied, _"Oh Liam, I am here for Carla" _

Tony seemed highly amused by his comment and especially at Liam feeling dumbstruck. He didn't get it, if Tony wanted Carla then why had he come to Maria's? Its not like Carla was hiding out there. Then Liam had a thought, he knew he was sometimes slow but he eventually got there. Tony had another motive, the question was, what? Had he come to harm Maria thinking he could tempt Liam into giving him Carla in exchange for her safety or worse still was this an elaborate scheme to get him away from Carla and the flat so that someone could kidnap her. Now caught in two minds Liam felt lost, what could he do?

"_But Carla isn't here" _boasted Liam.

"_I know that Liam. It isn't Carla I have come to see right now" _ Tony cryptically tried to confuse him.

"_Huh?" _ was all Liam could respond with because he really was stumped.

"_Now you are here we can have a little chat" _Tony exclaimed in a threatening voice as he slowly started to move forward closer to Maria. He had warned her he would but not told her all of the details insisting that it had to look real and not rehearsed. Liam couldn't help notice her breathing hitch and her body tense as Tony grew closer and then without warning he grabbed her, causing Maria to scream dramatically and Liam to flinch.

Suddenly Tony had a knife to her throat, holding her tightly as she erratically breathed and frantically panicked. There was no acting it was all for real, she had been completely unaware of his intentions. Liam too suddenly looked very fearful, he seemed almost panicked himself and somewhat anxious for Maria's safety. Tony grinned, pleased that this had worked out so well. Now all that lingered between them all was silence and the erratic breathing of Maria as Tony's next move was awaited.

"_Ok Tony, let Maria go" _ordered Liam.

"_Promise me you'll give me Carla and Maria will come to no harm" _Tony assured as Maria's eyes begged Liam to agree.

"_Never" _Liam mumbled as Tony yelled at him to speak up when giving and an answer. _"I said never" _Liam repeated in a louder and clearer voice.

Infuriated Tony suddenly jabbed the knife into Maria's neck just nicking the skin and making her wince. Then he moved the knife quickly and without warning to Maria's growing bump and jabbed with expert precision luckily not breaking the skin. Maria screamed in reaction to the action, _"Liam please, please Liam, please" _she screeched.

Liam couldn't ignore her pain. He was reluctant and annoyed by being backed into such a corner and even though he no longer loved Maria that didn't mean he wanted to see her suffer. Nodding he agreed and Tony forced him to say it, actually say the words. Taking a deep breath and scowling at his enemy Liam declared his answer, _"Ok, you win Tony" _

He smirked and then threw her forward. Stumbling on her on feet Maria tripped and conveniently landed in Liam's arms. Tony then approached him holding her and took Maria from him. Liam reluctantly let her go, a little sceptical that she would be harmed in Tony's care but watched as he gently helped an on edge Maria to sit down on the sofa. Then he focused back on Liam, taking him by surprise when he grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Maria again started screaming at the sight, especially when Tony started threatening Liam with the knife. She had to help, Tony had never told her any of this detail in the plan. He had only made out they would trap Liam with an elaborate story about the baby and get him to rush her to the hospital, nothing more and certainly not that harm was to be inflicted.

Launching herself from the sofa Maria grabbed a nearby ornament and hurried towards Tony with it tightly clutched in her grasp. Using all the strength she had she hit him with it but it resulted in very little impact. Tony instead flew round, the knife extended from his palm and by complete accident caught Maria with it. Slicing her arm and hand he watched with wide horrified eyes as she drained of all colour and dropped the object she had tried to assault him with. Blood suddenly started to pour from the gash he had created and Maria felt faint. Wobbling she fell back and luckily Tony reacted in time to catch her before she crashed to the floor.

Back at Carla's flat a noise woke her. It sounded as though something had smashed but she wasn't sure if it was reality or if she had dreamt it. Suddenly feeling wide awake she called out Liam's name into the darkness only for it to echo around her and then fade. Frightened she waited to see if he came running but when he didn't she felt she couldn't just lie and await her fate. Throwing back the duvet she bravely got out of bed and crept to the door. Through the gap she could see that the main light was on but no one seemed to be moving about.

"Liam?" she called out again and that was when a big black shadow blocked her view. Her breathing hitched but she couldn't move for fright. Who was in her flat? They pushed against the door and she was forced to stumble back, tripping inconveniently on her own feet and falling to the floor. Scared and alone she watched as the figure entered her room and flicked on the light. It blinded her, causing her to screw up her eyes tight and when she opened them again a rough looking man she didn't recognise was towered above her with a menacing look in his eye. There was an intense silent moment before Carla screamed and then she found herself struggling as the intruder placed one of his large grubby hands over her mouth and began to restrain her.


End file.
